The Manor
by Awela
Summary: Kurt heard the rumors about the mysterious manor in the woods. The folks talked about an immortal creature hiding in the darkness, haunting for humans who got too close to the place. One day, when he gets lost in the forest, he is captured by the creature and dragged into the house where nothing seems ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**A Beauty and the Beast inspired, Halloween style story. Not my usual type but I couldn't get it out of my head, so I started working on it.**

 **It contains a lot of violence, blood, torture, character deaths, non-conish elements and dark Blaine. I still hope you will like it.**

 **Please, let me know what you think.**

There were stories of the manor. Dark, horroristic stories, the kind of what you tell your friends at the fire to make them scared of the darkness. Kurt had heard them all. The 'true story' of the Anderson manor was the most popular one from all the myths around Lima, and there were dozens of variations you could hear in the tavern or from the old women on the market. Because in the reality, nobody really knew what had happened to the Andersons and their home.

The Anderson family had been the richest around Lima, living in a large house outside of the town. John Anderson had inherited the estate from his father who had gotten it during the great war, after he had saved the king from a deadly shoot. The king had been so grateful that he had given Samuel Anderson the whole estate he had taken away from his enemies around the village. So the Andersons had become the richest, most influental family in the region.

John's wife, a dark haired beauty from a northern state, had been kind and generous, helping the folks living in the town. She had founded the church and the school, making sure children got the best education they could have in a small place like Lima. She had convinced well-known teachers, like Abraham Schuester, the father of William Schuester, to move in here and work with children around the town. She had organized charity balls, gathering money for orphans and old people who had been too sick to continue their work.

John and Pamela Anderson had had two sons, Cooper and Blaine. Cooper had been the older, a handsome, young man with too many gunplays and broken hearted women behind him. He hadn't been a clever man but he had had bright blue eyes and fine manners that had been enough to get any woman he had wanted. Unfortunately, he had used them only once and thrown them away, causing conflicts every now and then. The other boy, though, he had been something else. He hadn't been as attractive as his older brother, but with his golden eyes and dark hair, features he had gotten from his mother, Blaine was a good looking boy. He had been kind and clever, ready to help everybody in need. And that's what had made him popular in the small town.

But it was the past, it had all ended almost fifty years earlier but the folks still didn't know how. One day, the Anderson boys hadn't arrived at school. It hadn't been that uncommon, people had thought that they had been sick. But Mr Anderson hadn't been there for an important meeting either. That's when the sheriff had sent his people to the manor.

It had been two men first, the grandfather's of Karofsky and Azimio. The last time they had been seen was when they had stepped onto the path leading to the manor. But they hadn't gotten back. The sheriff had sent others, five men that time. They had gone missing, too. The people had started getting worried, and the sheriff had called every available armed men together to go and find out what had been going on at the manor. They had been ready to leave when they had heard the screams from the house near to the woods.

Karofsky had been back but not as they had expected. The man had been seriously injured, barely breathing, and he had lost too much blood. They had brought him to the sheriff who had asked him about what had happened. Karofsky had been weak but he had had enough time to tell them about the fate of the Andersons and the other men. He had told the sheriff about the dead bodies all around the manor and a mysterious creature that had been unnaturally fast and strong, with sharp teeth and black eyes, drinking blood. Karofsky had died after that, leaving the people scared and confused.

None of them had wanted to go to the manor after that, and it had remained that way in the past fifty years. The path leading to the manor had been avoided by the folks and nobody had known the truth about the Andersons.

There were rumors, of course. Dark stories people told each other and their children by the fire, using them to scare the younglings away from that path. Sometimes people disappeared in the woods and they never came back. It made people even more careful and they only went into the forest if they didn't have another option. Because there was something around the manor, a strange creature that never seemed to leave the house and its neighbourhood, not after all these years.

~ o ~

Kurt Hummel knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he had let Karofsky and his friends pursue him into the woods. But he had had no other option. He had been tired of bullying and when he had called Karofsky out, the boy had done something new, forcing his back to the wall and touching him private places, he had freaked out. He had kicked the bigger boy's balls and pushed him away, but Karofsky had been on his feet in no time, shouting for Azimio and the others to catch Kurt. Kurt had run through the town but there had been no place to hide. Except for the woods. Kurt had hesitated for a moment but then he had run forward.

It had been hours ago and now Kurt was all alone in the middle of the forest, watching the sun getting under. He was breathing heavily, knowing very well that he couldn't get out before the darkness settled down. He was lost in the middle of the forest and it was all his fault.

He knew he shouldn't be in here. He heard the stories about the manor and he knew what that creature was capable of. He had been eight years old when he and his mother had come into the forest to collect herbs and he had gotten lost. It had been in the middle of the day, with the sun shining brightly above him, but he had been so scared. He had shouted for his mother several times but he hadn't gotten answers. Then, suddenly, he had heard his mother's scream. He hadn't hesitate as he had started running towards her but he had been late. The creature had caught his mother and the only thing he had seen was the pair of black eyes.

He hadn't told about it anyone. His mother had never come home, of course, just like the other people missing around the town. The creature had killed her, he had been sure, and he had been too scared to tell anyone about the black eyes he had seen in the forest.

But now as he was standing between two large trees, he couldn't help but look around desperately, expecting the back eyes to appear. He knew it would be his fate, he had no chance to get out of the woods in one piece. It didn't mean he couldn't try to get out. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. The town must have been somewhere on his right side, if he kept walking towards that directon, he would find it sooner or later.

If something didn't find him first.

He decided to run. It wasn't the most quiet option but the fastest. And he had to get out as fast as he could. He ran through the forest, not caring to find a path or stop to catch his breath. He had run to get into the forest, now he had to run to get out.

It was almost dark around him when he found an old path between the trees. He knew what it was, the path that led straight to the manor. But on the other end of it, he would find the town. After considering his options, he decided to take that way. It wasn't safe at all but it would lead him out of the woods.

The sun disappeard completely and he was surrounded by darkness, only the light of the moon helped him see the path in front of him. He had to slow down because it wasn't enough to avoid roots and branches. The forest around him was unnaturally quiet. There were no birds or other animals making noise and it made his heart beat faster.

Suddenly, he heard a cracking noise behind him and he turned around sharply. He almost screamed but he knew he had to stay silent. There was somebody – or something – else there and he couldn't alert them. He had to be quiet.

He heard the noise again, right in front of him this time but he couldn't see anything.

"Who-who's there?" he whispered. It was pointless to hide any longer. He knew he had been seen.

There was a low growl as response and Kurt screamed, unable to stop himself. He felt the presence right beside him and he turned to run without thinking. He made his legs move as fast as they could, needing to get away. He had to get away...

But his arms were grabbed and he was pulled back in the next second, landing on the ground with a quiet thud. He felt pain radiating through his back but he jumped up without hesitation. He knew he was fighting for his life.

He only managed to take two steps when the hands grabbed him again, pushing him back to the ground. And there was a cold body over him, pressing him down into the dirt and leaves.

"No!" he screamed, trashing desperately.

He caught a glimpse of black eyes before he felt sharp pain in his head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, guys! I hope you like this chapter and I don't disappoint you.**

 **Enjoy!**

The world was spinning around him. Kurt had no idea how it was possible with his eyes still closed, but he took a deep breath and turned to his side. He wasn't sure he wouldn't throw up and the last thing he wanted was making his clothes dirty. Or his bed. Carole wouldn't be happy to clean up after him.

As he was lying there, breathing in and out, he realised that he wasn't in a bed. He was lying on something more harder and colder. He reached out to touch the surface under him and frowned. He was lying on the ground, but how had he ended up there?

He finally opened his eyes to look around but the darkness continued. He was in a dark room with no windows and could see absolutely nothing.

He gave himself a few more minutes, wondering what could have happened to him. Kurt remembered nothing. His last memory was going to school in the morning and then... blackness.

When the dizziness seemed to go away, he sat up slowly. His back hit something hard behind him, he assumed it was a wall and reached out towards it. His hands met cold metal and as he brought his hands up, he realised he was in some kind of a cell. He jumped to his knees, running his fingers through the metal in panic. It was hard in the complete darkness but he soon found out that he wasn't in cell but in a small cage, with barely enough space to kneel up but certainly not enough to stand on his feet.

With some more searching, he found the door of the cage and pressed his whole body against it in hope to free himself. But it was locked securely and he had no chance to open it.

He opened his mouth to call for help but before he could make a sound, memories of the previous night attacked his mind and he fell back in horror. He remembered what had happened. Karofsky had made him run into the woods and he couldn't get out in time. And then the monster...

Kurt gasped and kneeled in front of the door again, hitting it desperately. He had to get out. That beast would come back for him, he knew it, and he couldn't find him here. He couldn't die here... No. He had to get out and run, get out of the woods and never come back. He only had to open that door somehow.

He heard a quiet sound in front of him and he jumped back, screaming. He wasn't alone, there was somebody else in the room. He knew what he had heard were footsteps. But now it was silent around him again, he could only hear his own harsh breathing. He didn't dare to move. He kept his eyes on the darkness in front of him, afraid that those black eyes would appear in any second.

But they didn't. He stayed there for who knew how long but nothing happened. He knew that the monster was still there, that it was just a trick, so he couldn't let his guard down. His hands were all cold from gripping the cage behind him but he was afraid of letting go of it, afraid that that black-eyes creature would grab him from the other side and pull him out of the cage.

He remembered what had happened to the others whose bodies had been found. They had been full of injuries and there had been no blood left in them. It was his fate, too. The monster would bite him and drink him blood, watching him die slowly.

Kurt took a shuddering breath, his whole body shaking with fear. It was just matter of time, maybe in the next second. Maybe the creature was just waiting for him to be completely petrified and then he would attack him.

Kurt closed his eyes. If he had to die here and now, he didn't want to see anything. Alright, somewhere deep in his mind he knew he wouldn't see anything anyhow, it was too dark around him, but he had that stupid fear that he would see those eyes again somehow.

There were footsteps again and Kurt forgot how to breath. That was it. The moment of his death.

He waited for it to happen but nothing came. He listened to the sounds around him and opened his eyes tentatively. There was a door slightly open in front of him, only a few feet away. The light coming from outside was enough for Kurt to see where he was. It was a small room with nothing but two cages in it, one of them where he was locked up and the other, it was empty. He heard footsteps again and he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes, so looked back towards the door with wide eyes.

There was a man standing outside of the door, with his hand on the handle. He was facing Kurt, the light of a torch on the corridor illuminating his face. He was a young man with handsome features but as he smiled at Kurt, the boy could see long, sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth. And his eyes... They were completely black.

Kurt gasped and pressed his back to the cage, needing to get away. The man smiled again and pulled the door towards him.

"No!" Kurt screamed but it was late.

The door slammed shut and was locked from the other side. He was left alone in the darkness with only his horrible thoughts.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel had gone through some horrible things in his life. He had lost his parents at a young age as well as their house. He had had to start over everything from almost nothing. When he had thought he had everything, a beautiful, kind wife and a son, he had lost his wife, too. That time, he had been devastated. He had thought nothing worse could happen to him. But now as he was pacing in his room, waiting for news about his missing son, he felt like his whole world had been destroyed.

Kurt hadn't come home from school the previous day. Finn had arrived alone, not knowing where his stepbrother could be. Burt first thought had been going to the sheriff and telling him about Kurt. Jones had promised him to look for Kurt if he wouldn't get home before sundown. And he hadn't. So they had started a research, hoping that Kurt had just stayed at one of his schoolmates, forgetting to tell his father.

When the new day had come and Kurt had been still nowhere to be found, the sheriff had sent out his men to find the boy. Burt had wanted to join them but he had been sent home to wait for Kurt there.

So now he was walking up and down his little room, with nothing else to do. He knew that Kurt wouldn't go home. His son was a good boy, he had never caused trouble before. And he would certainly not make his father worried, especially after Burt's heart attack a few years ago. No. Something should have happened to him, that's why Kurt hadn't made it home the previous night.

"I made breakfast" Carole said from the open door.

Burt turned around, facing his second wife. He had married her a few years after Elisabeth's death. It had been mostly because of Kurt, the boy had insisted to ask her to marry him, although Burt and Carole had been just friends that time, two people who had lost their other halfs because of the monster in the woods. He still didn't know how or when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Carole at some point and they lived happily with their sons.

Or, they had lived happily, until the previous day...

"I'm not hungry" Burt said and turned away.

"Burt, you have to eat something" Carole said and stepped to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They will find him."

"Something happened to him, Carole" Burt said desperately. "Something horrible. I can feel it."

"We have to hope that they will find him soon and he will be alright" Carole said quietly.

"He's a good boy" Burt said as he turned around. "He wouldn't do this, unless..."

Burt closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't think about the possibility that something had happened to Kurt.

"Come on, let's eat something" Carole said and took Burt's hand gently.

"Fine" Burt muttered and followed his wife outside.

They sat down and ate in silence, forcing down small bites of the food. It was delicious as always, Carole was an amazing cook, but neither of them had appetite. They kept their eyes on the front door, waiting for someone to step through it tell them that Kurt was fine, that he would be home soon.

Suddenly, the door swang open and they jumped up from the table. It was Finn, and his expression told Burt that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Have you found him?" he asked anyway.

"No" Finn said sadly. "We... God, Burt, I don't know how to tell you..."

"Just say it" Burt said impatiently.

"The sheriff talked to Karofsky and Azimio" Finn said slowly. "They saw Kurt the last time. And... He went into the woods."

"What?" Burt asked in disbelief. After his mother's death, Kurt had barely gone near those woods. Since that beast had killed his mother, he had been afraid of that place. He would never... "You have to be wrong."

"It's true. I swear" Finn replied.

Burt didn't move at first. He kept his gaze on Finn, waiting for the boy to tell him it was just a cruel joke. But it didn't happen.

"I... I have to go after him" Burt said and pushed Finn out of the way as he rushed to the door.

"Burt! Burt, come back!" Carole shouted as she followed Burt with Finn. When they reached the man, she grabbed Burt's left arm as Finn grabbed his other. It was too dangeorus to go into the forest and they all knew what had happened to Kurt. That he wouldn't come back again.

It didn't mean that his father could think rationally and accept the fact.

"Let me go!" Burt shouted, struggling in the others' grip.

Finn put his arms around Burt from behind and pulled him to his chest, making the older man unable to take another step.

"Let me go, Finn! Now!" Burt shouted, struggling in Finn's grip.

"Burt, this is crazy" Carole said, stepping in front of her husband, shaking his shoulders. "If Kurt went in there and he couldn't get out before sundown... You know you can't help him. It's too late, honey."

"No, I have to... I..."

Burt closed his eyes and fell to his knees, sobbing. Finn still kept his hands on his shoulders from behind, ready to stop him if the man wanted to run again. Carole kneeled down beside Burt, hugging him. She pressed a soft kiss onto Burt's forehead and blinked rapidly to stop her own tears because Burt needed her. She had to be strong for him.

"My son" Burt sobbed, burying his face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Burt" Finn whispered from behind.

Carole reached up to squeeze his hand but it was useless. They had lost Kurt and there was nothing that could make them feel better.

~ o ~

Kurt had promised himself that he wouldn't fall asleep, not when there was a man with black eyes and sharp teeth in the same house, holding him prisoner. But somehow, somewhen, he had closed his eyes and had fallen into a light dream about his family.

He woke up to the sounds of the door swinging open and a woman screaming. He sat up quickly and saw the man from before but this time, he wasn't alone. There was a young girl with long, blond hair beside him, screaming and trashing as the man pushed her into the room by her hair. He led her to the cage next to Kurt's and tossed her inside, slamming the door after her.

"Let me out! Please!" the girl begged, shaking like a leaf.

The man said nothing. He turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"No!" the girl screamed again, shaking the cage's door. "Let me go! Let me go, please!"

"He can't hear you" Kurt said quietly, hugging his legs.

"Who-who are you? Plase, let me go" the girl pleaded.

"I can't" Kurt answered. So the girl hadn't seen him when the man had brought her here. "I'm locked up, just like you. We can't get away."

"What does he want from us?" the girl asked, her voice shaking. Kurt could tell she was crying.

"I'm not sure" Kurt said slowly. "I mean, I know what happened to the others but we are still alive. He keeps us here for a reason."

"I don't want to die" the girl said. "I don't deserve it. I've done nothing wrong!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Telling that they didn't deserve to be here wasn't helping at all.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Quinn" the girl said. "Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel" Kurt introduced himself.

"How long..."

"I don't know" Kurt cut in. "I was unconscious when he brought me here."

"It's the manor" Quinn whispered. "I saw it when we arrived. It's the Anderson manor."

"I know" Kurt said.

"Somebody has to come for us, right?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Nobody would come here" Kurt said sadly. "They think we're dead."

"No, no, no. They will come. It's God's challenge. I's because I cheated on Sam with Puck and I have to suffer. But I will show him that I've changed. I'm not that girl anymore" Quinn said.

Maybe waiting alone in the room hadn't been that bad at all. Quinn was a weird girl and Kurt had a bad feeling she had gone crazy

"God won't help us" Kurt said quietly.

"That's not true!" Quinn cried out. "We just have to pray. He will listen and send help."

Quinn started praying quietly and Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. He didn't believe in God, so there was no way that he would join Quinn in her pleading for someone who didn't exist. He went completely silent, staring into the darkness in front of him. The door would open sometime. He had to prepare himself for meeting the beast again.

~ o ~

"I'm so hungry."

Kurt sighed and turned towards Quinn. It had been some time since the girl had been locked up beside him. After praying for what seemed like hours for Kurt, the girl had become angry, shouting and crying, hitting the cage with her fists. But it had been useless. Quinn had given up after a while and had fallen silent. They had nothing to talk about. They were both tired, weak and scared. And hungry. So, so hungry.

"I know" Kurt said quietly. "If we're lucky, he will bring us some food soon."

"What if he forgot about us? What if he left us to starve to death?" Quinn asked, panicked.

"I don't think he brought us here just for that" Kurt said. _No, he wants to kill us himself. Bite us, let us bleed. Maybe hear us beg for death._

"I don't want to die" Quinn whispered. "I-I can't. Not like this."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something to comfort her but he knew he couldn't guarantee anything. They were locked up here, waiting for their death, and there was nothing they could do against it. But he understood why Quinn couldn't accept her fate. He couldn't, either.

"Let's hope it will be quick" he said, his voice shaking. "Maybe... maybe he won't torture us before..."

"I should try to seduce him" Quinn muttered. "Do you think it would work?"

"I don't know" Kurt sighed. He wasn't sure a monster like that man would like anything but blood.

They heard a soft click from outside of the door and Kurt backed away from the cage's door, pressing his back to the wall behind him. He watched with wide eyes as the door opened and the man from before stepped inside. He smiled at his prisoners as he walked closer to the cages.

Kurt pressed his eyes closed. If he had to die, he didn't want to see him or anything else. Hopefully, it would be quick and mostly painless.

But the man didn't want him this time. He walked to Quinn's cage, opened the door and grabbed the girl by her hair, pulling her out of the cage. Quinn screamed and tried to free herself, digging her nails into the man's chest, her plans from earlier completely forgotten. The man's grip didn't loosen the slightest. He kept smiling as he turned back, pulling the girl with him out of the room.

"No! Leave her alone!" Kurt shouted.

The man raised an eyebrow as he turned towards him for a moment, but then he turned his head away again, heading towards the door.

Kurt didn't think. He saw the desperation in Quinn's eyes as she was dragged towards the door, heading towards her death. She kept begging, for the man to let her go, for Kurt to help him, and Kurt knew he couldn't let her die just like that. He couldn't watch it without doing something.

He grabbed one of his shoes, pulled it down and hurled it across the room. It hit the man's back with a soft thud and fell to the ground.

Kurt knew he had made a mistake the instant as the man turned back towards him. He growled, pushing Quinn to the ground, and in a blink, he was in front of Kurt's cage, grabbing the boy's neck. Kurt's hands flew up to his neck, trying to free himself from the grip that made him unable to breath.

"Not so brave anymore, right?" the man said, smiling as he watched his prisoner fighting for air.

He held Kurt there for a few more seconds and then pushed him back hard. He didn't care about the boy anymore, he went back to Quinn who was quivering on the floor, grabbed the girl's hair again and pulled her out of the room.

"No!" Kurt shouted, his voice hoarse from the choking earlier.

The man looked at him one more time before slamming the door and locking it from the other side.

Kurt was left alone in the darkness again, but it was a lot more horrible than the first time. He could hear Quinn's voice from outside, her begging, her shouting as she was dragged away from the room.

And then, the blood curdling scream that told Kurt she was in so much pain. Then a low growl and Quinn screaming again. Kurt pressed his hands to his ear to suppress the sounds but he couldn't. He heard Quinn scream over and over again, for what seemed like hours.

Even after the sounds seemed to fade away, he stayed there, with his hands pressed to his ears, with his legs pulled up to his chest, crying. It was a lot worse than he had expected. And it still wasn't over for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Thank you for reading this fic and thank you for your amazing comments! If you have some time, please, let me know what you think.**

 **I should warn you, Blaine is not a gentle, sweet man in this story, on the contrary, he is dark and cruel and gives Kurt a bad time, starting in this chapter. But Kurt is a strong boy, he won't give up.**

The room had seemed like a mess when Blaine had entered it twenty minutes earlier and he only had made it even worse since then. He had felt the need to destroy everything around him, so he had spent his time with throwing various things against the wall, making them shatter into small pieces.

It was all because of that boy. When Blaine had gone out that night, searching for a new target, he had found him, lost and scared, like he liked his victims. He had even left the boy run from him, to make his hunt more exciting. And then... he had caught him and pressed him down onto the ground.

It had been the moment everything had changed. Because Blaine had looked into his large blue eyes and everything had stopped for a minute. He had seen those eyes once, maybe a decade or so earlier. Or something similar to them. But as he had looked into those eyes, he couldn't help but think about that scared little boy he had left in the woods all those years ago when he had taken his mother away.

What had been his name? Oh, right. Kurt. He had heard it several times while he had kept Elisabeth in his dungeon. He had left the woman alive for a few more days and every time he had visited her, she had begged, asking him to set her free and let her go back to her family. It had been the first time Blaine had felt something more than hunger and hate and he had ended the woman's life soon after that because he couldn't deal with the weird pain in his chest anymore.

Elisabeth had told him about his family, making him feel bad. She had told Blaine about his son, Kurt, who was the same boy Blaine had let go when he had chosen to take the woman instead. Now he wondered if he was the same boy he had caught a few days ago. It could be. Kurt was about the age of the boy he held in the cage and he had those beautiful eyes, too. What if he had caught that boy this time? Was he able to kill him?

He grabbed his mother's delicate Chinese vase from the desk beside him and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall hard and Blaine was satistied when he saw it breaking into million pieces.

"So you're in a bad mood... Again."

Blaine sighed and turned around to face the old man standing at the door.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked exasperatedly.

"Try to prevent you from ruining everything left in this house" the old man said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to the wall, throwing another vase towards it.

"You can't do this" the old man said, grabbing Blaine's arm as he raised another porcelain from the desk. "Half of these things are mine. You have no right to destroy them."

"You will die soon and leave them for me anyway" Blaine replied. "But be that way. Save your precious little things and I will put them down beside you while watching you die."

The man growled and stepped away from him.

"Don't be so sure you will live much longer than me" he said. "You don't know how long this thing with you lasts."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. He loved these moments, when the old man told him his theory about Blaine's wonderfully long youth, unable to hide how jealous he was.

"As long as I drink their blood, I will remain young. Forever" Blaine said.

"If you can drink their blood. But it doesn't look like you want to kill that one in the dungeon, though."

"He's not like the others" Blaine growled.

"I can see" the old man said. "You surprised me, Blaine. I didn't know you were capable of any emotions."

"I'm not" Blaine said.

"Right" the man said, turning to leave. "At least let him get out of there for a while. He's been there in the dark for days, he needs fresh air and sunlight. And food, if you don't want him to die."

Blaine didn't reply. He turned back to the broken things in front of him and watched them thoughtfully. The man behind him nodded and left. He knew he couldn't do more. If Blaine didn't want to let the boy out, he wouldn't change his mind, even if he begged him.

~ o ~

Kurt was sure he would die there in the dark room. He had no idea how long he had been there after hearing Quinn dying, but the man hadn't come back for him. He hadn't even come back to torture Kurt. He had been left alone in the complete darkness, without food or water. He felt himself getting weaker with every minute and he wasn't able to sit anymore. He just lay there, breathing slowly, waiting for his death.

He had thought his fate would be similar to Quinn's, being dragged out of the room and tortured by a monster, but it had never come. Now that he was close to death, he wished he would have the same death. At least it would be quick, he didn't care about pain anymore. It would be over and it was all that mattered.

He didn't know why the man did this to him. Was it because of his pathetic attempt to save Quinn? Was this a game? Did the man want him to beg for death or what was his intent?

Kurt was boiling inside, if he had been stronger, he would have screamed and hit the cage to make the man listen to him. But it was too late for that, he was too weak to even sit straight. He could do nothing against his fate.

As if reading his thoughts, the man came to him not too much later. Kurt stayed unmoving as he looked up at the man, trying to figure out what was going to happen. He held his breath when the man opened the door of the cage, pulling him outside. This was it. He was going to kill him...

The man took Kurt into his arms, gently as a lover, and it made the boy confused. Was it a trick? Did the man want him to calm down, so he could end his life like he had done with Quinn? He knew what was coming as the man turned around and walked out of the room. He was going to die. God, he wasn't ready for this.

He opened his mouth to protest but all he could form was a weak moan. The man looked down at him in interest, smiling at his prisoner.

"You should save your strength" he said, keeping his dark eyes on Kurt.

Kurt tried to look angry to let the man know how much he hated him. He knew what the man wanted. He wanted Kurt to scream and beg as he ended his life.

Well, it wasn't going to happen.

"You're an interesting little human, you know that?" the man said conversationally. "The others can't stop begging and crying but you... you're still so strong. I like it."

They reached a large, wooden door and the man walked inside. It was a regular room with a large bed, a fancy wardrobe and a few smaller things. Kurt could tell it was a woman's bedroom from all the furniture and colors. The man carried him to the bed and put him down, then he reached out to grab a glass from the small table from beside the bed and pressed it to Kurt's lips.

"Drink it."

Kurt glared at him, unmoving.

"I said drink it!" the man growled, grabbing his hair and forcing his head back.

Kurt gasped in pain and the man took the oppotunity to pour the liquid into his mouth. Kurt coughed and tried to turn his head away but the grip on his hair was too strong. He couldn't do anything but swallow the liquid. It was warm and sweet, something he had never drunk before, and it made him feel sleepy.

"Good" the man said when the glass was empty. He put it back down onto the table and turned to leave.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt whispered, fighting against the dizziness as he turned his head to look at the man's back.

He stopped and turned his head to look at Kurt. He looked like he wanted to say something but then he shook his head and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kurt could do nothing but lie there in the bed, unable to move. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for the man to come back but it didn't happen. After a while, he let the tiredness take over his body and make him fall into blackness.

~ o ~

Blaine was standing outside in the garden, hiding in the shadow of a tree. The sun was shining brightly and he hated sunlight. It wasn't like it could hurt him but it still annoyed him. He prefered darkness.

He heard the slow footsteps way before he could see the old man coming down the stairs. He looked towards the tree, knowing well that he would find Blaine there. It was his usual place from where he could see the whole garden and the gate, although it was useless to watch the path leading to the manor. Nobody came here, not after what had happened here all those years ago.

"Have you checked on him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" the man replied. "He's doing better, although he's still asleep."

"He's going to wake up soon" Blaine said. Sure, the boy had been in a bad state but the potion he had given him made him stronger. He was going to be alright.

"What do you want to do with him?" the older man asked.

"We're going to spend the night together" Blaine replied.

"Blaine."

The man sighed, turning towards the old human with an annoyed look.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't keep him around to play with him. It's not right. If you don't want to kill him and we both know you don't, let him go. Don't make him suffer like this" the older man pleaded.

"You mean like you?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have much time left. I don't care if I have to stay with you" the older man sighed. "But he's still young. You can't take away his life like you took mine."

"You can't tell me what to do" Blaine growled.

"Please, Blaine" the man pleaded quietly. "I know that gentle boy is still there inside of you. Let him make the decision."

Blaine acted quickly. He growled, grabbed the old man and slammed him to the tree, keeping him there by his grip on his neck.

"You're wrong" he said, his black eyes full of anger. "The Blaine you knew is dead. He has been for a long time. And I won't let you tell me what I should do."

He let go of the man's neck and smiled at him cruelly as he watched him fall to his knees.

"The boy has to stay here" Blaine said. "And I want him to have dinner with me tonight. Prepare us something delicious."

"From what we have here?" the old man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "Go out and hunt. Or find something in the forest, I don't care. But I want tonight to be perfect."

"What are you plans with him?" the man asked.

"It's none of your concern" Blaine answered and disappeared in the house.

~ o ~

When Kurt came to, he felt a lot better than earlier. He felt rested and energetic, he wasn't thirsty or hungry anymore. And he was lying in a comfortable, warm bed that made him smile at first. But then he remembered what had happened to him, how he had ended up in that bed and he opened his eyes immediately, sat up and looked around in the room. He was alone but to make sure, he jumped out of the bed and looked under it, then walked to the wardrobe and checked it, too. Yes, he was alone, without a black-eyes monster watching him.

He turned back to the wardrobe and run his eyes down the expensive looking clothes in front of him. They were a man's clothes, all of them made of fine materials with gilded buttons and beautiful needlework. Clothes he had only dreamt about. He looked at them one last time and turned around, facing the door. He had no idea what was waiting for him there but he couldn't stay, he had to try sneaking out of the house and if he couldm he would run back home without stopping to look back. He was still alive, so he had to believe that it wasn't too late for him to break free.

He was about to grab the handle and check if he could open the door when he heard a soft click and the door opened. Kurt shrieked and jumped back, afraid of the man with black eyes. To his surprise, the man stepping inside was somebody he hadn't seen before. He was way older than the other and he seemed completely human-like with pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, so you're awake. Good" the old man said and stepped forward.

Kurt backed away from him without hesitation. He could look like a human, giving him a friendly smile, but Kurt didn't trust him at all.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked.

"He wants to see you" the old man said and went to the wardrobe. "He asked you to have dinner with him tonight."

"I-I won't. I don't want to" Kurt said quickly.

"I don't think you have a choice" the man sighed.

"Please, let me go" Kurt whispered.

The man grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and looked at the boy. He seemed so small and young, the old man felt bad for him.

"I can't help you" he said finally. "He won't let you go and you shouldn't try to run. You can't get out of here."

"Please, I-I can't stay here" Kurt said desperately. "My father... he's sick! He's worried about me! Please, let me go!"

The old man shook his head slowly.

"Believe me, if I could help you, I would. But there's nothing I can do" the man said. He took a step towards Kurt, handing him the shirt. "Put it on. He doesn't want you to wear your own clothes while having dinner with him. It may be big for you but it's all we have."

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger. He wasn't some kind of slave they could order what to do. And he certainly wouldn't wear those clothes just because that monster wanted him to look well for the dinner. Why was it important? He would kill him anyway.

"I won't wear those clothes" he said. "And he can't tell me what to do. I won't have dinner with him, I have enough of his sick games! If he wants to kill me, he has to come here and do it!"

"Listen kid, you don't understand..."

"Oh, I do" Kurt cut in. "He wants to play with me, let me believe I have a chance to survive. But I'm tired of this. Tell him that I refuse to eat with him."

"You don't know what you do" the old man said. "Just put on that shirt and come with me."

"No."

"It's a bad decision" the old man said. He knew he could do nothing to change Kurt's mind and how Blaine would act if he couldn't bring Kurt with him. He would be angry, very angry. "But if that's what you want, I won't force you."

Kurt nodded and stayed at the window, unmoving.

"I'm going to tell him" the old man sighed and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and fell to his knees. The beast would be back for him soon. And he would kill him. But it was the best thing that could happen to him. He just hoped it would be quick.

~ o ~

Blaine was waiting in the dining room, wearing his best clothes. He had sent his servant to get the boy and give him some of Cooper's old clothes to wear. It would make the boy look even more beautiful and he wanted it, so he could admire that slim body during dinner. He had no idea why, but he wanted to spend time with the boy. He wanted to ask him about himself, tell him stories about the manor and share curious looks. He had even thought about giving him flowers but the beast within him made him forget about that idea. He wasn't a regular man after all and he certainly wasn't capable of emotions like love. It was just a periodical weakness but once he was done playing with him, he would kill the boy, just like the others. It had to be that way.

The door opened and Blaine looked up, waiting for the boy to arrive in his new clothes but growled in frustration when the old man came back without him.

"Where's he?" he asked.

"In his room..." the old man started but Blaine stopped him as he slammed him against the wall.

"What do you mean he's in his room?" Blaine asked angrily.

"He doesn't want to have dinner with you. I-I tried to convince him to come with me but he didn't want to" the man said.

"He thinks he can reject my order?" Blaine shouted. He let go of the man and rushed to the door.

"Blaine, leave him, It's not easy for him..."

"I don't care! He's going to have dinner with me because I want so!" Blaine said and disappeared on the corridor.

He rushed towards Kurt's room, shaking with anger. If the boy thought he could tell him no, he was wrong, very wrong.

He didn't bother to open the door with the key, he pushed it open with his bare hands. The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed and when he saw him, he jumped up and away from Blaine. But he wasn't fast enough. Nobody was fast enough, nobody could run or hide from Blaine.

He grabbed Kurt by his throat and slammed his back to the wall, hard. The boy gasped and closed his eyes, going limp in his grip.

"If I tell you to have dinner with me" Blaine hissed into his ear. "Then you have dinner with me. Without putting up resistance. Do you understand?"

He didn't wait for Kurt's answer, he held his firm grip on the boy's hair and pulled him out of the room. He dragged Kurt down the corridor, right back to the dining room, and dropped the shaking boy into the armchair.

"Sit" Blaine ordered when Kurt wanted to jump up.

In the next moment, the arms of the chair came to life and sneaked around Kurt's upper arm, tying the boy to the chair.

"What's happening?" he asked, afraid. It was something new. Something he didn't expect.

Blaine smiled and walked up to him, stopping behind Kurt. He put his arms gently around the boy and pressed a soft kiss onto Kurt's neck. He didn't know but there was that feeling, stronger than his hunger that made him do it. The boy shivered and tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go.

"This is my house, darling" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He licked his neck and smiled when the boy started shaking even more. "Everything is mine and they take my orders. I suggest you to do the same."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else, where he wasn't held captive and there wasn't a crazy black-eyed man torturing him. But it was hard to concentrate when the man behind him was still licking and sucking on his neck.

"Now that you finally joined me, it's time for the first dish. What do you think?" Blaine asked and stepped away from Kurt, to the boy's relief. He went back to his chair and sat down. "Eat."

The wooden vines pressing him to the chair moved back from his arms, so he was able to reach out for the fork in front of him but they still held him on the chair.

"Hm, delicious" Blaine hummed happily. "You should try."

When Kurt didn't move, Blaine snapped his fingers and the right arm of the chair moved again, grabbing Kurt's wrist and guiding it to the fork. It made him grab the fork and put a mouthful of the food into his own mouth.

Kurt was terrified. He was forced to feed himself, although he was close to vomit. But Blaine made him eat the food and watched him with those cruel eyes as Kurt did so.

"Tell me about yourself" Blaine said conversationally after he had forced Kurt to eat most of his food. "What's your name?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. This man was crazy. He had just forced him to eat, he had chained him to a chair with magic, and he wanted him to talk to him as if nothing had happened?

"Come on. You don't want me to force you to talk, right?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"My name's Kurt" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked down for a second and smiled to himself. So he was right. It was really that boy he had left in the forest all those years ago. He didn't know why, but the thought made him feel so warm inside.

"I'm Blaine" he said simply.

Kurt, who was staring at the table in front of him, looked up at him with wide eyes. _He knows_ , Blaine mused as he watched the realistation appear on the boy's face.

"You-you mean like Blaine Anderson?" Kurt whispered.

"That's right" Blaine nodded and grabbed his glass to drink some vine.

"How is it possible?" Kurt muttered, mostly to himself.

Blaine knew what he was thinking. Blaine should have been old, maybe not even alive, but certainly not as young as he was.

"It's called luck, Kurt" Blaine said and stood up, going back to the boy. He took a deep breath as he leaned down to the boy's neck, enjoying his sweet scent. It drove him crazy. "A witch was kind enough to make me immortal. I'm gonna stay young and powerful for a ong-long time."

He snapped his fingers and made the chair let go of Kurt. Once the boy was free, he grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. Kurt was still shaking, barely able to stand on his own feet but Blaine enjoyed it. He could hold him close without too much protest from the boy, so he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face to Kurt's neck again, inhaling his scent.

"Stop!" Kurt screamed as he tried to push Blaine away but he wasn't strong enough for that.

"Nah, don't be like that" Blaine said, pressing kisses along Kurt's jaw. "I know you like it..."

 _Slap!_

Blaine stopped immediately and took a step back, releasing Kurt. It wasn't like the boy hurt him, not at all. He was far too strong to even feel a slap, but nobody ever tried to fight back. He looked into Kurt's eyes in disbelief. He was staring at him with the mixture of anger and fear, shaking slightly, but he didn't move.

"Who do you think you are?" Kurt hissed. "I'm not your slave. I'm not your toy. I'm a human being with feelings and I won't let you do this to me. You can't force yourself on me."

Blaine needed a few seconds to realise what had happened and what had Kurt said. Or done. And he went from shocked to furious in no time, grabbing the boy by his neck and squeezing it painfully.

"You think you can deny me?" he growled, pushing Kurt back to the wall. "Oh, no, darling, it doesn't work that way. If I want something, you obey, without questions. And you certainly don't do this again."

He turned Kurt around and pushed him to the wall, twisting his arms back.

"And if you try to hit me ever again, I will break your arms. Do you understand?"

He waited for Kurt to nod and then released the boy, taking a step back. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.

"Since you can't act like a guest, I certainly don't have to act like a host. You don't deserve a fancy room and clothes because you're nothing but a pet in this household, and we keep the pets in cages."

He reached down and grabbed Kurt by his hair, pulling him to his feet. Kurt winced in pain but could do nothing as Blaine dragged him out of the dining room and down the stairs. They went back to the dark room where he had been locked up in the cage and although he tried to break free, Blaine opened the door in no time and tossed him into the cage, slamming the door shut.

"You won't come out, unless I want you to" Blaine said and left the room, slamming the door shut.

Kurt pressed his back to the cold metal behind him to support his weight. He was shaking so hard that he could barely sit. He couldn't believe he had done that, that he had angered and slapped the man. And he couldn't believe he had survived that. He had been sure in the other room than Blaine would kill him right there and then, but he hadn't.

And Kurt didn't know if he should be glad that he was still alive or scared from the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Her eis the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **I love your comments! If you have some time, please let me know what you think.**

 **There are some informations about Blaine's family in this chapter (including their deaths) and you don't have to wait too long for more.**

 **Warnings: descriptions of character deaths and the usual creepiness**

Kurt spent an aweful lot time in the cage. It was like the man had forgotten about him or he wanted Kurt to be weak and frightened again. Well, if it was his intent, he did it well.

Being locked up alone in the darkness meant that Kurt could do nothing but sit and think. He tried to think about his family and forget the cruel owner of the manor but it was too painful. He tried to imagine how he father could have taken the news of his disappearance and he felt a stab of pain in his chest as he thought of the older man, probably devastated because of losing his only child. Kurt wanted to convince himself that his father was still waiting for him, that he hadn't given up hope, but he knew it wasn't true. Nobody left the forest alive after meeting the beast.

When he realised that he was crying, he forced himself to not think about his father. The man could be back in any second and Kurt wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him in tears. He would think that he could break Kurt but it wasn't true. Kurt was strong and he wouldn't give up, not until his heart was still beating.

As he thought of the man who kept him captive, Kurt started wondering if he had told him the truth. The man said that his name was Blaine but the only Blaine Anderson Kurt had heard about was the son of John and Pamela Anderson. And if the rumours were true, the whole Anderson family had died almost fifty years ago when the beast had appeared.

Something wasn't right. The man looked exactly how the folks had described Blaine Anderson. But if it was true, if he was really that Blaine Anderson, who could he look so young? He had to be more than sixty years old but he still looked around Kurt's age.

And then, there was the thing with his eyes. They were always full black, something Kurt hadn't seen before. They were so unnatural. And Blaine drank blood, or so Kurt knew. He had never seen him actually drinking from somebody but he had heard about the people whose bodies had been found. They had had no blood left.

So something was very wrong with Blaine Anderson. Kurt tried to find out what it could be, what could have caused his current state. Something could have happened to him, something that had changed the boy into... this monster. Kurt didn't know much about supernatural creatures, though. There were stories about them, of course, but Kurt didn't believe in them at all. He had heard stories about creatures drinking human blood and most of those descriptions fitted Blaine but it was still unbelievable that those myths could be true.

Those stories talked about monsters without soul, creatures who had been humans once but without their souls they had been left with constant hunger and such cruelty that had made the unable to live together with other beings.

But Blaine wasn't alone. There was that mysterious old man, his servant, who seemed to be a human, and not from the strongest type. And there was Kurt, still alive, although his state could change in any minute, especially if he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He had to figure out how to keep himself safe from Blaine and make him trust Kurt at the same time, so he could have the chance to find out more about the man and the mystery of the manor.

~ o ~

Blaine was in a bad mood again, the man could tell from how he was pacing and muttering to himself. It was a habit Blaine had taken up when they had been left alone after his transition and they had had nobody else to talk to apart from each other. Blaine usually spent his days alone, lost in his thoughts or hunting for humans, but he hated silence, so he talked to himself most of the times.

The man stepped closer, listening to Blaine's words. It was hard to understand what he was talking about, especially now that he was old and his organs didn't work the way they used to. But he could still understand that Blaine was talking about Kurt.

"So last night didn't go the way you planned" the man said.

"Leave me alone" Blaine growled, not caring to turn around to face him.

"Oh, Blainey, it's not the way how we make them fall for us" the man smiled.

"I don't want him to fall for me" Blaine said. "And don't call me Blainey. I hate it."

"Of course" the man smiled. "But you want him to like you, right?"

"No" Blaine said but the man knew he was lying.

"You can't lie to me. I know you too well" the man said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Blaine asked, turning around with angry eyes. "What I do or feel is none of your business. So leave me alone, old man."

"Look who's talking" the man mused. "How old are you exactly? 62?"

"Still younger than you" Blaine hissed.

They talked a lot about time and how Blaine still looked so awefully young while the other was growing older with every passed day. Blaine used to mock him, never letting him forget about his fate, but since the man wasn't young anymore and he had no chance for a real life, he didn't care. If it was all that made Blaine happy, he didn't mind listening to his cruel jokes.

"Where is he? Did you lock him back into the dungeon?" the man asked as he walked to the window. The sun was shining brightly again, it would have been perfect time for a picnic. It was such a shame that none of them was allowed to go out and enjoy the weather.

"He deserved it" Blaine muttered.

"What did he do?" the man asked.

"He slapped me" Blaine said quietly.

The man turned around to face him, not believing the younger man. But once he looked into Blaine's eyes, he knew that Blaine had told him the truth – and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaine growled angrily.

"You... Oh, God" the man laughed. "I can't believe he slapped you! That's amazing! I like the kid."

"No, it's not!" Blaine shouted. "I'm the lord of this manor and he has to obey me!"

"Sure" the man said, rolling his eyes. "So it's your big plan? Locking him back in there until he's willing to call you master?"

"He needs to learn his place" Baine replied. "But no, I won't keep him there for too long. We're having dinner together this evening, whether he wants it or not. And he better do what I tell him this time."

"Don't be so rough with him" the man said. "It's all new for him and I bet you haven't told him about us yet. Be gentle with him tonight. Make him open up for you. If you do it right, maybe one day he will be able to trust you."

"Why would I want him to trust me? He's just like the others" Blaine said, turning away.

The man smiled and walked to Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Blainey" he said. "He's not like the others. And you know that."

~ o ~

Blaine came back that night. Kurt was already asleep and the man opened the door so quietly that the boy only noticed him when he was standing beside the cage. Kurt shrieked and moved back, away from the cage's door and the man who was watching him with a smirk.

"It's time to get up" Blaine said and opened the door.

Kurt hesitated for a second. Every bit of his body screamed to not move, to not go near that man but the boy knew he couldn't stay forever in the cage. Blaine would lose his patience and drag him out, and he didn't want that. So Kurt took a deep breath and climbed out of the cage, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

The man took a step closer to him but then he backed away quickly, grimancing.

"You're stinking" he said. "I guess it's time for a bath. I don't want to have dinner with you in this state."

Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine that he didn't want to have dinner with him at all, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room before he could protest.

Blaine led him upstairs, into a small room with nothing but a large wooden tub and several small vials under the window. Blaine snapped his fingers and a washcloth appeared out of nowhere, landing on the top of the tub. Kurt swallowed and took a step back but Blaine wasn't done. A chair appeared next, with fresh clothes, then a soap, and in the end, the tub was filled with hot water.

Kurt was still frozen in place, staring at the tub with wide eyes. He knew that Blaine was able to do some magic but it was still so weird for him. And it made him feel even more scared. If Blaine was able to do these things, seemingly easily, then who knew what else he was capable of. Kurt was thinking about leaving while the man wasn't paying attention, he even took a step towards the still open the door, but as if it heard his thoughts, the door slammed closed.

"You're not going anywhere, unless I want you to" Blaine said in a bored tone. "The water is ready."

Kurt turned back to look at the water, now playing in a reddish colour with petals swimming on the top of it. It smelled great and Kurt would definitely enjoy a hot, sweet scented bath – if he wouldn't be locked up in the room with a black eyed man who was staring at him with hungry eyes. And who had killed God knew how many people.

"No" he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to get naked in front of you."

"You can stay in those clothes but I don't think it would be comfortable in the water" the man smiled.

"Just leave me alone for a few minutes. Please" Kurt pleaded.

"No" Blaine said, still smiling. "If you want to have a bath, and believe me, you _will_ , you need to undress yourself in front of me."

"Would you turn around at least?" Kurt asked, putting his arms around himself.

"No" Blaine replied immediately.

Kurt didn't move. Yes, he might have been terrified from the crazy man in front of him but he wasn't going to get naked in front of him, making the pervent safistied. But as the minutes passed, Blaine was running out of patience and he walked up to Kurt, grabbing his arms.

"If I say you get naked..." he started and tore Kurt's shirt from his body. "...You nod and do what I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

"No!" Kurt screamed as Blaine reached for his pants but the man was much faster than him. He grabbed the material and pulled it down, then grabbed Kurt's waist and dropped the boy into the tub before he could act.

Kurt's head went under the water and he was too shocked to act first. His lungs started burning when he finally realised that he was under the water and he had to get up. He jumped to his feet immediately and grabbed the edge of the tub as he stood up, gasping for air.

"See? There's no need to be so stubborn. I always get what I want" Blaine said from where he was standing in front of Kurt.

Kurt was afraid that Blaine would reach out and push his head back down, trying to choke him, but nothing like that happened. The boy stepped back anyway, trying to be as far from Blaine as possible while glaring at him angrily. Luckily, the water hid most of his body from Blaine's eyes.

"Here, try this" Blaine said, grabbing a vial with dark red liquid. "It's good for your hair."

Kurt remained unmoving again, staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine growled, hurling the vial across the room. "I give you my most expensive things but nothing is good enough for you. What is your problem?"

"I don't like being humiliated" Kurt replied, unable to stop himself. "I don't care how expensive these things are, you can't buy me with them."

"Of course I can" Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "You humans are the same. You would sell your own families for some money."

"I don't know where you've gotten your experiences, _Blaine_ , but I'm not like that" Kurt said and turned away. "I don't know what you want from me but if you don't want me to hate you completely, you should stop acting like a monster and try to treat me like a person."

Blaine growled, slamming his fist into the wall, forming a hole. Nobody had talked to him like Kurt, not in a very long time. And it made him so angry.

"Your smell is hopefully gone" he said in the end, grabbing Kurt's arm. "It's time for dinner."

He pulled the boy out of the tub and pushed him onto the chair.

"Get dressed."

It was like the room went darker from just Blaine's anger and it was enough for Kurt to know that he should shut his mouth and do as he was told. So he dried himself off and got into the fresh clothes in no time. They were simple clothes, nothing like the shirt from the previous time, but they were clean and warm.

"Let's go" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm again, pulling him out of the room.

They went into the dining room where they had had dinner the previous time. The table was set with a large amount of food, candles and a bouquet of roses. It was beautiful and in other circumstances, Kurt would enjoy to have dinner there. But not like this, not being forced to eat with the cruel man.

Blaine led him to one of the chairs and forced him to sit down. The arms sneaked around Kurt again just like before, tying him to the chair but letting his arms free.

"Just precaution" Blaine said and sat down across Kurt. "The roses are for you, Darling."

Kurt frowned as he looked at the flowers in front of him. What did Blaine want with all of these? First he treated him like a slave, ordering him to do the most humiliating things like getting naked in front of him, and now he gave him flowers? Was he out of his mind?

"Don't you like them?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's expression.

"They're beautiful" Kurt replied. "But..."

"Let's start eating then" Blaine cut in and waved towards Kurt's plate. In a second, the boy's plate was full of food.

Blaine started eating, seemingly in a good mood that was unusual for Kurt, lost in his thoughts. He didn't look at Kurt while he was eating, only when he was finished and he saw that the food on Kurt's plate was untouched.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Blaine asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"I don't understand you" Kurt said quietly. "Is this a game? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Blaine asked as he reached for his glass of wine.

"Once you're brutal with me, once almost normal. You lock me up into a cage and then bring me flowers. It's just... What do you want from me exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Eat you food. It's getting cold" Blaine said as if he hadn't heard Kurt.

"Answer me!" Kurt shouted.

"Eat. Now" Blaine growled.

Kurt pressed his lips together angrily and pushed the plate away with enough force to make it fall to the ground. The room fell silent suddenly and Kurt looked at Blaine carefully. He knew he had just angered his captor again but he knew that Blaine would have forced him to eat again and he wasn't going to let the man treat him like a puppet.

Surprisingly, Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"You're an interesting little human, you know that?" Blaine asked. "I've tried to break you, I've tried to make you follow my orders but you still resist me. You aren't like the others."

All he got from Kurt was an agry glare, so he decided to play some more with the boy.

"You remind me of someone" Blaine said.

"Who?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't continue.

"Your mother" Blaine answered, satisfied when he saw Kurt getting pale and his eyes widening. "She was unique. I had kept her around for a while before I killed her."

Kurt didn't reply. He kept his lips pressed closed but his eyes told Blaine how angry he was.

And he loved that look.

"Unfortunately, she couldn't stop talking about you and your father" Blaine continued. "She cried so much and begged for me to let her go. It made me bored."

"Stop" Kurt whispered. He didn't want to hear it. It was painful enough that he had had to see as Blaine had dragged her mother away from him, that she had been killed and he couldn't see her again. He didn't want to know the details. But Blaine just smiled and continued.

"Nah, you haven't heard the best part yet" Blaine said. "So I kept her in that cage in the dungeon, the one where you spent the past few days. I visited her several times a day, let her believe that if she begged hard enough, I would let her go. She wanted to see her little boy so badly."

"Stop!" Kurt screamed, struggling desperately against his restrains as he felt tears running down his face.

"One day, I brough her upstairs, into my bedroom" Blaine smiled and stood up. He took slow steps towards Kurt as he opened his mouth again. "I told her to spend the night with me and then I would let her go. She was so desperate that she agreed."

"That's a lie" Kurt hissed. "My mother would have done nothing like this!"

"You would be surprised what people offered me for their lives" Blaine sighed and crouched down beside Kurt. "But you're right. She said no and slapped me, like you the other day. Unfortunately for her, I'm short-tempered and don't really like when I can't have what I want. So she had to go."

"You're a monster" Kurt whispered venomously.

"I am" Blaine said easily. "But I don't care. I spent too much time trying to be good enough for people, especially for my parents, it led me nowhere."

He stood up and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, much to the boy's resistance.

"I like the way you fight against me. It's really amusing" Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling the boy's head back to whisper into his ear. "Do you want to know what I did to my parents?"

Kurt shook his head immediately. Blaine was sick, the most crazy person he had ever met and he didn't want to hear more of his horror stories.

But Blaine just laughed, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm gonna show you" he said.

They went upstairs, walking down a long, dark corridor. It was dirty with a thick, dark blue carpet and scary painting. Kurt guessed they were about the Anderson family but most of them were scratched and full of dark patches that seemed like dried blood. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine led him towards the room in the end of the corridor, trying to not think about what had happened to those paintings.

Blaine led him into the last room on the left that turned out to be a bedroom. It was dusty and smelled odd, making Kurt grimance. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with silky sheets and thick, warm looking comforter. But it wasn't what caught Kurt's attention.

Because in the middle of the bed, there was a skeleton, dressed in a woman's clothes. Kurt swallowed and turned his head away, fighting against his nausea.

"Kurt, this is my mother, Pamela Anderson" Blaine smiled, grabbing the boy's jaw and forcing his head back towards the skeleton. "She's beautiful, right?"

Kurt let out a loud sob and pressed his eyes closed. He felt sick and just wanted to get out.

"Don't be like this" Blaine said and let go of Kurt's jaw, grabbing his arm instead. He led Kurt to the other side of the bed where the boy could see another skeleton, lying on the floor.

Without his head attached to his body.

"And this is my father" Blaine said in disgust, kicking the skeleton.

"Did you...?" Kurt started but couldn't finish his sentence. It was too much for him.

"Did I kill them?" Blaine asked and laughed when Kurt nodded. "Yes. Right after getting my new form."

"How could you do this?" Kurt asked quietly.

"They deserved it" Blaine growled. "Especially my father. He was a cruel man. He used to beat me up almost every day since I remember. He hit me if I got bad notes, he locked me into my room if I didn't make it home in time, he made me starve several times, and he almost killed me when I told him that I liked men instead of women."

It wasn't a surprise, Blaine had made it clear that he was interested in Kurt, especially in his body, but the boy couldn't help but turned to face Blaine with wide eyes. He talked about liking men so easily as if it wasn't forbidden.

"That's right" Blaine shrugged. "Not like I could do anything against it. I thought that my family would stand up for me, at least my mother, but it didn't happen. They treated me like some dirt on their shoes. The only person who wasn't disgusted was my brother."

"It wasn't right, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "I-I understand why you hated them but killing your own parents..."

"It was all their fault" Blaine said. "They wanted to force me to marry that woman. Too bad they didn't know who she really was."

"I don't understand" Kurt said with a frown.

Blaine didn't reply, he was too lost in his thoughts. When he opened his mouth to talk again, it was about his parents and not that mysterious woman.

"I killed my father first" Blaine said quietly and sat down onto the bed, pulling Kurt with him despite of his protest. "I took my time with him. First I bit him, drank some of his blood and then I beat him up. When he was dying, I let him beg for death before I broke his neck."

He pulled Kurt into his lap, putting his arms tightly around the boy. But Kurt didn't even notice it. He kept his eyes on the skeleton on the ground and pressed his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

"I didn't want to kill my mother first but she saw what I did to my father and she started screaming those hateful things. A mother should never talk to her son like that" Blaine said and pressed a soft kiss onto Kurt's neck. "I just gave her what she deserved."

He tried to kiss Kurt on his mouth this time but the boy came out of his stupor and pushed him away. Surprisingly, Blaine let go of him. Kurt kept his eyes on him and took a few steps back.

"Why do you keep them here?" he asked after a minute of silence. "They should have been buried at least."

"I like coming here" Blaine said and stood up, stepping to Kurt. He licked his lips as he looked down at Kurt's body, smiling as the boy shivered under his gaze. "And I like watching them. They remind me of everything I've survived. It makes me feel so satisfied."

He put his arms around Kurt again, pressing their bodies close, inhaling the boy's scent. Kurt turned his head away, disgusted by the man's touch but unable to get away from it. His eyes landed on a painting over the bed. It was of the Anderson family, John and Pamela Anderson were standing in the middle of it with their two sons on their sides. Kurt frowned as he looked at their other son, Cooper. He was Blaine's older brother, a tall, handsome man. Kurt had heard the rumours about him. He had liked womans a lot and had gotten every single woman in the town he had ever wanted. Even the married ones. But he had disappeared with the rest of his family when all of the craziness had started.

"What happened to Cooper?" he asked, pushing Blaine away once again as he kissed his neck.

"He got what he deserved" Blaine muttered. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pushed them up above his head and kept them there while he attacked his neck again. "Why is your scent so intoxicating?"

"Blaine, stop. Please" Kurt said, struggling in Blaine's grip.

Blaine pressed one more kiss onto his neck before he pulled away, thinking. He let go of Kurt's hands but didn't let him move away from him, watching the boy in silence.

"Let's go back downstairs" Blaine said finally. "It's late. We should go to sleep."

Kurt sighed in relief when Blaine turned away and walked to the door. Kurt looked at the skeletons one more time but followed the man quickly, relieved that he could finally leave the aweful room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, guys! I really like your comments, you inspire me to work faster.**

 **I gave Kurt a break in this chapter because the next one will be really tough for him.**

 **Enjoy!**

The graveyard was silent and almost empty, except from the man kneeling in front of a fine marble gravestone. Burt Hummel didn't move, he stayed at his place like in the past three hours, watching his first wife's name on the gravestone in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

He knew that it was all false, Elisabeth Hummel's body hadn't been buried here but after her disappearance, Burt had asked for a real funeral to say goodbye to his wife for the last time. It wasn't uncommon in Lima, though. The place was full of gravestones without a body buried under them, memories for families that lost beloved parents, children, sisters and brothers who wouldn't come back ever again. Once somebody was taken by the beast, they waited for a week before the funeral, waiting for them to come back.

They never did.

Burt's week was over, seven days he had spent in front of the house, day and night, waiting for his son, his only child to come home. Deep in his mind he knew that Kurt was dead, that he wouldn't come home ever again but he still couldn't accept the fact. Kurt was all he had left from his old family, the person he loved the most, he couldn't let him go so easily.

Earlier that day, Carole had joined him in front of their house, asking him carefully about the funeral. The town was waiting for the funeral to visit Kurt's empty cascet and say goodbye one more time. Children from the school who had been close to the son, adults who had loved the sweet, gentle boy Kurt had been. But Burt couldn't do it. A funeral would make everything final, make him accept the fact that his boy was no longer alive and he couldn't do it. So he fled, hid in the graveyard beside his first wife's headstone, praying for everybody and everything to send his son back.

Kurt hadn't deserved this. He had been a good boy, taking care of his widowed father, helping him to get through the loss of his wife. He needed Kurt more than anybody. Kurt had always known what his father needed, he had been able to make him smile even in his worst state. And now... Now Kurt was gone. And he wasn't going back.

Burt let out a loud sob and hugged the headstone in front of him. His heart was broken, shattered into million pieces and there was nothing to make it better. He wanted to die, to just give up on everything and go after his family. He couldn't make another day without them.

Blinded by his grief, he reached for his knife at his waist. He had gotten it from Elisabeth, it had been a present for his birthday just after Kurt's birth and he always kept it close. He had never used it before but now it seemed like the perfect weapon to use for the last time in his life. He turned it around in his shaky hands while going through some memories of the two person he had loved the most. Hesitantly, he raised the knife to his own neck, crying silently.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I should have kept you both safe but I failed badly. Please, forgive me."

He was about to slice his own neck when he heard a scream and felt somebody grabbing his hand, twisting his wrist so he dropped the knife.

"What are you doing, Burt?" Carole asked from behind him, squeezing his arm desperately.

"Let me die!" Burt shouted, struggling in Carole and Finn's hold.

"It won't bring him back!" Carole said.

"Just let me die... Let me go after them" Burt cried brokenly. "I have nothing... nothing left. I can't do this any longer. I can't bear the pain. Please, let it go away."

Burt was so devastated, it broke his wife's heart. She knew how much Kurt had meant for Burt but she loved the man. She couldn't let him do something stupid.

"Let's go home" she said quietly.

"It shouldn't have happened this way" Burt said quietly but he didn't move. "Children suppose to bury their parents. He... He should be alive. He didn't deserve this."

"I know, honey" Carole said, hugging her husband.

"I miss him so much" Burt whispered. "My little boy..."

Carole looked at Finn who was standing behind Burt, keeping his hands on the man's shoulder. They were all upset because of what had happened to Kurt but they had to be strong for Burt's sake.

"I'm gonna make you a tea. It will ease the pain and help you get some rest" Carole saide and nodded towards Finn who helped Burt to get to his feet.

"Nothing can help me" Burt said tiredly. "Not if they can't bring him back."

He shook Finn's hands off and started walking towards the gate, slowly and limping as an old man. Like somebody who had nothing left to live for. And that's how he felt.

~ o ~

Kurt sighed as he turned away from the window. He was in his bedroom that Blaine had picked up for him, he had been aloowed to sleep here again after their conversation the other day. He had been surprised that Blaine hadn't wanted him to sleep in the cage again but somehow it had made him relieved, too. Now that he knew it had been the place where his mother had spent her last days, alone and scared, he didn't want to go near that cage again. It would have reminded him on his dear mother and he couldn't bear the pain. It was enough that he couldn't see his father anymore.

He looked out through the window again. The sun was shining brightly outside and he could see the garden from his room. It could have been beautiful once but now it was untended except from a few rose bushes near the house. Kurt had seen the old man tending to those roses earlier that day and Blaine visiting them a few times after that. They could have been important for both of them.

Kurt wanted to go out to see them himself but Blaine had forbidden for him to leave his room. It wasn't locked, so it wasn't like he couldn't step outside but he wanted to make Blaine trust him. If the man didn't think that he would run away, he had better chances to leave. Because of thing was for sure, Kurt Hummel wouldn't stay in the house longer than necessary.

With nothing else to pass the day, he kept thinking about his escape. It seemed like the manor wasn't guarded at all, so if he could find the moment when Blaine was busy with something else, he could easily walk through those gates. The only problem was that other man. Kurt didn't know if he would help him or alert Blaine, so first he had to figure out if he was on his side.

The man appeared at the roses again, kneeling down slowly to cut a few flowers from the bushes. Kurt frowned, wondering who the man could be. It wasn't the first time he tried to figure out who he was, but he had never gotten closer to the answer. Blaine had called him his servant, so he could be someone from the old household who was lucky enough to survive his master's transformation. Although Kurt had another idea that seemed almost impossible but he couldn't get it out of his head. When he had asked Blaine about Cooper, the man hadn't told him exactly that he had killed his brother like his parents. And Blaine hadn't shown him the skeleton if his brother, it hadn't been in the room of their parents, so it could mean that the man was still alive. The chances weren't the best but Kurt had a feeling that he was right about it.

He wanted to talk to the man several times but Blaine seemed to be possessive about Kurt and never let the old man be alone with him. It wasn't like they never met. Kurt had to spend every evening with Blaine, eating his dinner with the black eyed man and the old man was always there, serving their food. But once everything was ready, Blaine sent him away, wanting to be all alone with Kurt.

Kurt saw Blaine appearing outside of the house. He stepped to the old man, telling him something, and the other man nodded as he stood up and left the rose bushes. Blaine stayed outside alone, lost in his thoughts as he stroked a dark red petal of the closest rose. He seemed almost normal from where Kurt was watching him. If his eyes hadn't been black, Kurt could make himself believe that Blaine's soul wasn't completely lost.

~ o ~

The garden was just as disgusting as the rest of the manor. With the workers long gone, there was nobody to keep it in order. It had been beautiful once, though. Blaine's mother had had a good sense to turn the place into a mysterious island of peace where she had spent most of her days. Blaine had liked the garden in his childhood. Mostly because of the large trees around it where he could hide from the anger of his father and cry silently without anybody bothering him.

His best memories from those years were all connected to the garden. Pamela Anderson had brought her sons outside every time the weather had been nice enough, telling them tales and teaching the boys to sing. She had taught them how to tend to her roses as well, those precious flowers she had adored the most in the garden. It had been mostly for Blaine, Cooper hadn't cared about them at all, thinking he could have spent his time more usefully inside of the house, just like his father. Blaine smiled to himself. He had made sure Cooper understood the importance of those roses right after their parents' death.

It wasn't just important because of his mother's memory, it was the place where everything had begun. It represented what Blaine had become, what he had felt after his change. It showed the beauty of being immortal and invincible but also the bad side of being left almost all alone. That's why Blaine liked spending his time in the garden.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he found the old man kneeling on front of his favourite rose bush, cutting some of the flowers. The man turned around with wide eyes and it made Blaine satisfied how scared he seemed because of getting caught.

"You wanted me to decorate the dining room. I thought..."

Blaine stepped forward and waved him down.

"From the others. These roses are all mine" he said.

"They belong to me just as much as they belong to you" the man replied.

"Don't forget your place, servant" Blaine said in disgust. "I keep you around to take care of the manor, nothing more. I can replace you anytime I want."

"You won't" the man smiled sadly. "Nobody else knows you as well as I do. You wouldn't hurt me because I'm your only reminder from your old life. You need me."

"Don't be so sure" Blaine growled. "Leave. Now."

The man shot a last angry glare towards Blaine and left as fast as his legs could take him.

When he was alone in the garden, Blaine stepped closer to the rose bush he adored the most. It was the youngest of all but still older than a usual rose. Thanks to Blaine's magic he had gotten with his change, he could ensure a long life for his flowers. His favourite one had dark red petals and he had gotten it as a present from his mother only one day before her death. He hadn't known that his mother had bought it because she had known about her husband's plan and she had been sure that Blaine would be upset to hear the news. As it had turned out, the rose wasn't just like the others. It was special, like the creature Blaine had been turned and it hadn't been an accident that the old woman on the market had convinced Pamela to buy it. They had had plans with it after all.

He touched the dark petals lovingly. There was only one thing in the world that looked as beautiful as this rose, the boy who was watching him through his bedroom's window. Blaine had no idea why he wanted Kurt so much, what was so special in a simple peasant. But only being near Kurt drove him crazy, his scent was intoxicating and Blaine needed all of his willpower not to push him down to the nearest flat surface and his way with him.

Normally, he would, of course. He didn't even know why he hadn't done it yet when he had had so many chances. He was a lot faster and stronger than Kurt, he could have done anything to him and Kurt couldn't have stopped him. Still... When he tried to kiss him and Kurt pulled away, he imagined Kurt fighting against him desperately as he took pleasure of the boy's body. The thought made him upset for some reason and he left Kurt every time it happened to clear his mind.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. He had no idea what was going on with him but one thing was sure: he had to figure out how Kurt could make him feel this way.

~ o ~

That night they had dinner together again. When Blaine came for Kurt, he acted weirdly, even more than before. He barely talked to the boy as he asked him to eat with him and he did it politely, giving Kurt the chance to refuse it. Kurt thought that it was a trick, Blaine had something in his mind, so he agreed to have dinner with him. Blaine went out of the room, waiting outside for Kurt to change clothes. When the boy was ready, Blaine took his hand gently and led him into the dining room, kissing his hand as Kurt sat down. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with him.

They spent their time in complete silence. Kurt enjoyed to finally have his hands free, being able to eat as much as he wanted without Blaine's dark magic controlling his movements. Blaine, on the other hand, barely touched his food. He kept his eyes on Kurt, not missing the smallest movement the boy made, smirking. Kurt couldn't decide what Blaine's plan could be. He could see no emotions in the man's eyes and it made him really nervous. He was afraid of what Blaine might do to him.

"Tell me about Lima" Blaine said suddenly.

"Uhm... Excuse me?" Kurt frowned. The question came out of nowhere and he didn't know what Blaine wanted with it.

"I haven't been in the town for decades" Blaine explained. "I'm just curious."

It was certainly a surprise. Blaine hadn't seemed to care about anything but himself so far.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked.

"There was a small shop, the Jones'. They sold the most delicious cakes in the whole area. Do they still have it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt smiled, remembering the taste of the cakes Mercedes' mother baked. "My classmate's mother is running it now. She's the most amazing baker of the world."

"I haven't expected a simple boy like you having such an experience" Blaine laughed.

Kurt sighed and turned away. It was weird to have a normal conversation with Blaine. It made him feel like he was a usual man like him but he didn't want to see him that way. Blaine was a cruel creature who was responsible for the death of Kurt's beloved mother and who knew how many others, he shouldn't forget that.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had a plan how to get out of the manor and Blaine seemed to be in a good mood, probably it was the best time to make the first step towards his freedom. He knew he could do it. He just had to remember Blaine's true self and what he had tried to do to Kurt.

"I saw that old man working outside alone" Kurt said slowly, afraid of Blaine's reaction. "I would like to help him."

"No" Blaine said immediately.

"Why? He's too old to do everything all by himself" Kurt reasoned. "Besides, I-I spend the whole day alone in my room, it's really boring. I would like to do something to make myself useful."

Blaine watched him in silence, a smile spreading out on his face.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he asked.

"What? No, I..."

Blaine jumped up from his seat and rushed to Kurt. He grabbed the boy by his neck and pushed him to the wall.

"I know what you're planning" he hissed into Kurt's ear, squeezing his neck. "There's no way out of here, Kurt. You could only leave if I let you, but I won't."

"That's not what I..."

Kurt was silenced by Blaine slamming his head to the wall.

"You want me to believe that you only want to help him because you feel sorry for him?" Blaine smiled.

"Why is it so hard to believe? Not everybody is like you" Kurt spat angrily.

"No, people are mostly worse than me. You're naive if you think otherwise" Blaine said and let go of Kurt's neck, smirking as the boy fell to the ground. "You know what? I think you're right in one thing."

Kurt climbed to his feet slowly and stepped away from Blaine. He didn't like that evil smile on his face.

"I let you spend your days alone, it can be _really_ boring" Blaine said as he stepped closer to Kurt, grabbig him again, pulling him to his chest. "If you want to make yourself useful, I should give you a chance, right?"

He laughed and grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling his head back, so he could kiss his neck.

"Starting tomorrow" Blaine whispered, satisfied when Kurt started shaking from his touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for favouriting and following this story, and thank you for your comments!**

 **And now the answers.:)**

 **KitsuneRissa: Burt will come back in later chapters, maybe join Kurt in the manor. Who knows? But I love your idea.**

 **The-power-of-love: the answer is in this chapter. Well, the first part anyway.**

 **Gleekforever12345: Soon, very soon. I promise.**

 **Junjou-Angel: It's a Klaine story, so yeah, you can say they will have a happy ending. Or at least they will be happy together. If it's good or bad for the others... It's a secret for now.**

 **Warning: Blaine's a real asshole in this chapter. Be prepared.**

The old man walked down the stairs slowly, frowning as he saw Blaine kneeling at his favourite rose bush. It was just after sunrise, Blaine usually wasn't awake so early. But now the man was humming happily as he cut one of the flowers and held it to his nose, taking a deep breath. Then he put it down beside him and reached out for another rose.

"Why are you up so early?" the old man asked as he stepped to Blaine.

"I have so much to do today" Blaine smiled.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"I talked to Kurt last night. He feels lonely and bored, so I decided to give him something to do" Blaine replied.

"Leave that boy alone, Blaine" the man sighed tiredly.

"I won't hurt him" Blaine said. "I just want to give him what he deserves."

"Why do you do this to him? He seems like a nice kid. I don't want him get hurt" the man said.

"Unfortunately, _brother_ , you don't have a say in this" Blaine said as he stood up. "Don't bother us today."

Blaine stood up and left with the roses, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up to a very nice feeling. He was lying on left side, facing the window. He had the comforter around him but it was unusually warm and first he didn't know why. He pressed his face into the pillow and snuggled deeper into the other person's embrace, moaning happily as the arms tightened around him. It was a very good way to wake up.

Oh, wait...

Kurt's eyes sprang open and he turned around quickly, yelping as he saw Blaine lying in his bed, right next to him. Their faces were only an inch away and the black eyed man had his arms still around Kurt as he smiled at him, showing his slightly sharpened teeth.

"Good morning, beautiful" Blaine said.

The only reason why Kurt didn't move at first was the shock. He expected a lot from the other man but he never thought that Blaine would sneak into his room while he was asleep, get into bed with him and hug him from behind. And after all of this, Blaine didn't look concerned or ashamed at all. He acted like it was completely fine bothering others in their sleep. When he was finally able to get out of his stupor, Kurt jumped out of the bed so quickly that he tripped over his own feet and fell down with a soft thud. He growned and turned to his back, massaging his aching arm.

"What is this haste? Are you that excited to start the day?" Blaine asked as he looked down at Kurt from the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked and stood up to get some space between them.

"I wanted to see you" Blaine said and got out of the bed, walking towards Kurt. "You're adorable when you sleep."

Kurt backed away from Blaine but the man followed him. Soon, Kurt reached the wall and there was nowhere to go. Blaine smiled and reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, shivering from the unwanted touch.

"I promised you not to let you be bored again" Blaine answered. "Are you ready for the day?"

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked in fear.

"Let's start with breakfast" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine silently. He knew that if he didn't want to anger the man, he should just do as he was told. It was the best for him.

They went into the dining room where the table was set with everything possible. Kurt felt hungry just from one look and couldn't wait to eat something. He had barely had enough food since he had been here.

"Sit down" Blaine said and pointed at the chair.

Kurt nodded again and sat down, waiting for Blaine to follow him. The man sat down on the opposite side of the table and as he looked at Kurt, the boy knew that Blaine planned something.

"Let's start eating, shall we?" Blaine said and grabbed a slice of bread from the table.

Kurt watched him for a while but when nothing happened, he decided to eat. He had no idea what Blaine had in his mind and he needed his strength for later. Suddenly, as he reached towards the food in front of him, the chair under him came to life and its arms sneaked around his hands, holding him down.

"What...?"

He looked at Blaine who seemed amused.

"Oh, yes. One more thing. You made it pretty clear that you don't want to be my pet, so I guess I should just treat you like a servant. And servants don't eat with their masters" Blaine said and turned back to his food again.

Kurt didn't know what to say. First he was just surprised but as Blaine continued eating and didn't look at him, he felt himself getting angry. He was tired of Blaine's games.

"So you brought me here to play with me?" he asked quietly.

"No" Blaine said without swallowing the food in his mouth first. "I brought you here because I wanted to watch something beautiful while I eat and you're definitely perfect for the job."

"I hate you" Kurt hissed.

"I know" Blaine shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

When he finished eating, he snapped his fingers and made the food from the table disappear before he turned to Kurt. He snapped his fingers again and a second later, Kurt was free and able to stand up.

"What do you want me to do today, master?" Kurt asked, his voice full of venom.

"You should clean up my room. We're gonna need it later" Blaine winked.

Kurt turned pale in a blink. Blaine couldn't expect him... He didn't expect him to... Right?

"Let's go" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling the boy out of the room.

~ o ~

Blaine led Kurt upstairs, into a room he hadn't seen before. It was as dirty as the other one when Blaine kept what he had from his parents but Kurt had a bad feeling that this room had a darker history than the other. The walls were full of dark patches, some of them were small, some bigger. The comforter and the pillows were dirty as well as the windows and the carpet and it smelled disgusting.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked.

"My old room" Blaine answered and stepped forward. "I haven't used it for a while, as you can see, it's not clean enough to sleep here. But I want to move back in here, tonight. So let's start cleaning, honey, if you want to be ready with it in time."

"You can't expect me to clean up all this mess in a few hours!" Kurt said.

"I do" Blaine said without hesitation. "That's why I keep you around, right?"

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger. He hated Blaine so much.

"Fine" he said. "I know what I have to do. Now would you leave me alone, please?"

"Oh, so you know words like please" Blaine mocked. "It's surprising from a peasant like you."

Kurt decided to not reply. He could see how much Blaine liked bothering him, so he decided to just ignore him. He stepped to the bed and after taking a look at the things on it, he grabbed the pillows carefully and threw them onto the ground.

"Don't you want to wash them?" Blaine asked from where he was standing at the door.

"No. I will burn them. Who knows what disgusting things're hiding in them" Kurt answered, not looking at Blaine.

"So you care about my well being? That's nice of you, darling" Blaine smiled.

"For all I care, you could die here and now" Kurt muttered.

"How would you survive without me? The house would kill you as well" Blaine explained.

Kurt had no idea what it meant but he didn't want to talk about. He wanted to finish cleaning up the room first, so hopefully Blaine would leave him alone.

"You look great from here, you know" Blaine said after a while when Kurt stepped to the window and reached for the curtain. "But something is missing... Ah, I know what it is."

Blaine snapped his fingers and Kurt jumped back in surprise when his clothes disappeared and he found himself in a very tight and revealing pair of pants.

"That's it. You can continue your work" Blaine said, leering at Kurt's body.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Kurt asked in frustration as he through the curtain to the ground. "I'm sure you could do every work ready in a second."

"I could" Blaine agreed. "But I enjoy watching you."

Kurt shot and angry glare towards Blaine but it only made the man's smile grow wider.

"You should concentrate on cleaning" Blaine said after a while. "I don't want to keep you here all night."

"Of course" Kurt spat and turned away. He was close to exploding and he knew that was exactly what Blaine wanted.

~ o ~

Cleaning the room or at least make it clean enough to sleep in it was almost impossible. Kurt spent the morning with washing down the walls and he still couldn't get rid of every dark patch. He didn't want to think about what they could be because it made him want to vomit. He was sure that Blaine had dragged several people into this room to end their lives and as he tried to clean the walls from the dirt, it seemed like he heard screams. He knew it was just his imagination but it didn't make him feel any better.

Blaine didn't leave him for a second. He stayed away from Kurt but he kept his eyes on the boy, sometimes sharing his dirty thoughts with Kurt. When it was lunch time, the old man joined them but only for a minute to put down the food he had in his hands. Blaine sent him away soon, but Kurt had enough time to take a good look of the man. It was the first time they had been so close to each other and the man's features seemed familiar but Kurt didn't know where he had seen him before. He thought about those bright blue eyes as he washed the windows, trying to not pay attention to Blaine who was sitting in the bed, eating his lunch. Kurt was really hungry and thirsty since he hadn't gotten anything to eat or drink that day and he started feeling dizzy. It didn't make Blaine feel bad for him, though, he seemed to enjoy Kurt's suffering.

When Kurt finally finished his work, they went downstairs to find new bedding for Blaine. Kurt found some in an old looking wardrobe, they were yellowish from use but seemed clean. He wasn't that lucky with the curtains. After a useless search for them, Blaine made him wash the old ones with his bare hands. It was a tiring job and when he was finally ready with everything, Kurt felt like he could collapse from tiredness.

But Blaine didn't let him rest. He dragged Kurt into the room where he had had his last bath and made the boy clean himself. This time, he left Kurt alone for a few minutes, locking the door behind him, so the boy couldn't leave. Kurt didn't care. He was too weak and tired to try to run anyway, so he chose to relax in the hot water and tried to remember where he had seen the old man before.

His mind didn't seem to help him. He went through his memories from the past but didn't find anything. The man could be somebody who had been kidnapped by Blaine and somehow he had survived living with that monster. Kurt was wondering what the man could have done to make Blaine spare his life.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as he stormed into the room.

"Yes" Kurt sighed and got out of the water, covering himself with the towel, so Blaine couldn't see him. He reached for his old clothes but Blaine stepped forward and slapped his hand away.

"No, not that" Blaine said. "I don't want you to wear those disgusting clothes. Here is your new one."

He showed Kurt the pants he had in his hands and the boy shook his head immediately. They seemed like an underwear, too short and tight for real clothes and absolutely not decent to wear.

"No way" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You can't expect me to wear those."

"Yes, I do" Blaine smiled.

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?" Kurt shouted. "I can't believe you turned that sour in the past fifty years that your only fun is making me feel ashamed."

"Oh, no, that's not what you think" Blaine said. "I don't want you to feel ashamed. I just want to see that tight ass of yours while I have dinner. Your body is perfect, you don't have to feel ashamed."

"If you think I would to it for you..."

Kurt yelped and jumped back to the wall as Blaine growled and snapped his fingers. No matter how much Kurt hated the idea to wear the pants Blaine had gotten for him, he was magically dressed into them, no matter how much he protested.

"Stop it!" he screamed when the towel disappeared from around him and his body was forced into the new clothes.

"Much better" Blaine muttered happily and waved towards Kurt again.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked in fear when his body moved without him wanting it. He was forced to stand up and walk out of the room.

"I guess you want to have some rest tonight, so I'm trying to get you finish your work" Blaine explained and led Kurt upstairs again.

They went into the newly cleaned room and Blaine made Kurt stop at the bed. He ran his fingers down the boy's back, smiling when he saw how hard Kurt tried to break free from the effect of Blaine's magic.

"You're gonna enjoy what I planned for you tonight" Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt tried his best to free himself but he was unable to move. When he felt Blaine's hands touching him and the unwanted kisses on his skin, he started crying. He didn't want this. It couldn't happen. He would die happily if it meant he didn't have to go through this.

To his surprise, Blaine moved away from him and lay down. He didn't make Kurt join him but snapped his fingers again, making silver looking chains apear at the bedpost. He fixed them around Kurt's wrists and and made the boy kneel down beside the bed. Kurt's eyes were wide as he looked up at Blaine, waiting for what was going to happen to him.

"It was a tiring day, don't you think?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I think we deserve to relax."

He muttered something under his breath and in the next second, a table appeared beside the bed, full of food. Kurt had to swallow and look away. The food seemed so delicious but he had a bad feeling that Blaine didn't bring it here to let him eat. Maybe he wanted Kurt to watch him again.

"Don't worry, darling, if you behave yourself, you can have some of it" Blaine said.

He poured himself some vine and drank it slowly, enjoying the the way how Kurt watched him. He knew that the boy must have been thirsty.

"I'm so tired" Blaine sighed. "Would you please feed me?"

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. He couldn't really think that Kurt would feed him, right?

"Come on, do it" Blaine smiled.

"Never" Kurt hissed.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. "We both know that I can force you to do what I want."

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Because I love it when you're angry, you're so pretty" Blaine said. "Do it."

"No."

"So much flame. I like it" Blaine said. He waited patiently for Kurt to move but the boy was stubborn. He held his head high and didn't do as Blaine told him. When it was sure that Kurt wouldn't serve him, Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this."

Kurt's hands moved from his lap, up to the table and grabbed some food, not matter how hard Kurt fought against it. He watched helplessly as his hands went up to Blaine's face and put some of the food into his mouth.

"Now that's what I wanted. Thank you, Kurt" Blaine said and bit down into his dinner again.

"I hate you" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I know it's not true" Blaine smiled. "Aren't you hungry, sweetheart? You haven't had anything."

Kurt turned his head away and but his lip to not share his thoughts with Blaine. He just waned to get over with this torture and turn back to his own room to have finally have some peace.

"I don't want you to go to sleep without eating something" Blaine said when he finished his dinner and sat up. He reached out and grabbed a piece of meat from the table and held out his hand towards Kurt. "Eat."

Kurt felt tears prickling in his eyes. How could Blaine be so cruel? How could he force him to... to act like his pet?

"No" he whispered.

"Just one bite and I let you go back to your room" Blaine said gently.

Kurt pressed his eyes shut tightly to not let his tears escape his eyelids. He felt Blaine's magic force his head closer to his hand and his mouth opened, even if he didn't want it. He swallowed the meat quickly before he could be sick and looked down brokenly. He couldn't take more. What Blaine had done to him just that day... It was more than enough.

"Now you can go back to your room. Just there, do you understand?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded and when his hands were free, he jumped up and rushed to the door. His hand was on the handle when he heard Blaine call after him.

"You're my pet after all" Blaine said.

Kurt didn't bother to look back. He slammed the door and ran dowstairs. His first thought was to leave or at least try, no matter what the consequences would be but he found the front door closed. He pounded his fist on it, sobbing loudly before he gave up and sank to the floor.

He didn't know how long he had been there when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He

looked up, preparing himself for Blaine's cruel smile but his eyes met gentle blue ones instead of Blaine's black eyes. It was the old man, smiling at him understandingly.

"Come on, let's go back to your room" he said quietly. "He can't find you here."

Kurt wipped his tears away and stood up, his legs shaking. The old manput an arm around him to support his weight as they made their way towards Kurt's room. The boy felt bad for the man, he was too old and he shouldn't exert himself.

"Please, don't go" Kurt whispered when the man helped him get into his bed and turned to leave.

"I have to. He's listening" the man said and stepped to the door.

"At least tell me your name" Kurt said hastily. He had to know who he was.

"I thought you've figured out yourself" the man said and turned around to face Kurt.

And then it clicked. Kurt looked into his eyes again and remembered the painting on the wall of Blaine's parents room. He had seen those blue eyes there, on the painting of the Anderson family. How could he forget? He had the brightest blue eyes Kurt had ever seen. He should have remembered.

The man opened the door to leave without telling more but it was useless anyway. Kurt knew the answer.

"Thank you, Cooper" he said quietly as the man stepped out of the room.

"You're welcome, kid" he replied.

"It's Kurt" Kurt said.

"Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm not used to real conversations anymore" Cooper smiled tiredly but then turned serious again. "Go to sleep, Kurt. You need to keep your strength."

And with that he left Kurt. The boy lay down to have some sleep but his thoughts didn't let him. He couldn't get the new informations out of his head and couldn't wait to learn more about the Anderson brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **Warning: there are a few disgusting looking ghosts in this chapter**

If Kurt thought that his life at the manor couldn't get worse, he was wrong. So-so wrong. It seemed like Blaine decided to make his life a living hell. He didn't let Kurt sleep anymore, he sneaked into his room in the middle of the night and whispered cruel words into his ears or threw the boy out of the bed. Sometimes he lay down beside Kurt and put his arms around him as if they were lovers and kissed Kurt, not caring how much the boy hated it. Kurt felt violated every time it happened and grew more and more disgusted as the days passed. He could bear all the pain Blaine caused but when he forced himself on the boy, it was a lot worse. Kurt didn't want it but couldn't stop the man.

When Blaine didn't take pleasure of torturing Kurt's mind, he made the boy work in one of the rooms. The house was big and there were dozens of rooms that waited for someone to clean them. Most of them weren't in such a state as Blaine's room, luckily. Kurt felt sick when he thought of the dark patches on the wall and felt relieved when he didn't see more of them. He knew that they were the remainings of the blood of Blaine's victims, people who had been killed in the house, people who hadn't been lucky enough to survive.

Lucky... From Kurt's point of view, they had been lucky to get free of the monster's clutches. They had surely suffered a lot before their death but at least they were free now. Not like the boy who had to get through hell every single day.

As the days passed, Blaine became moody, snapping at Kurt for every single movement he made. He didn't know what caused Blaine's change, though, and he didn't want to ask him. Blaine seemed like he was ready to explode in any minute and Kurt didn't want to be near him when it happened.

One day, they were sitting in the dining room, eating dinner. Blaine was deadly quiet, pushing his food around on the plate while Kurt was watching him carefully. The black eyed man sighed and dropped his fork, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. The boy turned away quickly and tried to focus on his dinner. Minutes passed but Blaine didn't move, he kept his eyes on Kurt, thinking. Kurt looked at him for a second but turned away again. He saw hunger and frustration in Blaine's eyes and it could only mean something bad for him, especially if he angered the other man.

"Go back to your room" Blaine said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned.

"I said get back to your room. Now" Blaine growled, pushing his plate down to the ground.

Kurt nodded and left the room hastily but didn't go far. He stopped just outside of the room and watched Blaine. The man grabbed his hair once he was alone, leaning onto the table. He moaned quietly and gripped his hair tighter. He seemed like he was in pain and Kurt didn't know how it was possible. Blaine hadn't seemed weak or sick since Kurt had been here but something could have happened to the man in the past days. No matter what it was, it was a good thing for Kurt. If Blaine was weakening, it meant his day when he could escape was closer.

~ o ~

Later that night, Cooper was ready to go to sleep when he heard loud noises coming from the study. He sighed and stepped towards the room half-heartedly, knowing very well what he would find there. Blaine had been too distracted because of Kurt in the past few days, he hadn't gone out to hunt since killing that blond girl and now he should be hungry as hell. It had happened a few times in the past and althought the man had hoped that his brother would change, it had never meant good. Sooner or later Blaine had given in and hunted down several humans to get back his strength. He knew that it would happen again. No matter how much he wanted to get his little brother back, Blaine had been like this since decades. He wouldn't change back, it was too late for that.

He stepped into the room quietly and looked at Blaine who was kneeling on the ground. He growled and grabbed a broken glass from beside him, throwing it across the room.

"Somebody has a bad day" Cooper sighed, stepping forward.

"Leave" Blaine snapped.

"I won't leave you, not like this" Cooper said and kneeled down next to Blaine slowly. "How can I help you?"

"I don't need your help!" Blaine shouted.

"I know what you're doing" Cooper said gently. "You want to get rid of the hunger, right? That's why you don't kill humans anymore."

He couldn't hide his hope, even if he wanted to. He still hoped that Blaine was able to change, to be that gentle boy he used to be. Maybe having Kurt around meant something good for all of them. Maybe Blaine wasn't lost completely and the boy could save him.

"You're wrong" Blaine replied. "I just... I was busy in the past few days. It doesn't mean I would change. I don't want to change."

"You do" Cooper said. "At least a part of you. You might be a cruel monster but you can't kill your true self. It will be inside of you forever. Let it free, Blaine. I know you can do it."

"Stop! You don't know anything!" Blaine said and grabbed Cooper by his neck, slamming him to the nearest wall. "You don't understand!"

"I do" Cooper whispered, struggling against Blaine's grip. "I know it's hard but you can do it. We can do it together. Just let me tell Kurt about us first. With his help, we can help you get through this."

Blaine chuckled and let go of Cooper's neck, turning away from the old man. He grabbed his hair again, pulling it painfully.

"That boy... that witch" Blaine groaned. "He did this to me. I'm suffering because of him. He wants me dead, nothing more. I should have killed him the first day."

"You didn't and you know why?" Cooper asked quietly and stepped to his brother again. "Kurt's not just a boy for you. You brought him here because you know that he can help you get free. Don't waste more time. Tell him everything and let him help you fight against the spell. You can do it!"

"Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" Blaine screamed.

"You wasted almost fifty years of your life, our lives because you were too weak to fight for your own freedom!" Cooper said angrily.

"Oh, no, brother. I'm free. You're talking about your own freedom" Blaine smiled. "I destroyed your life and you hate me for that. You don't want to help me but see me die!"

"Think what you want" Cooper sighed and turned away. "You will see that living in denial won't get you anywhere. I just don't want you to be left totally alone when that moment comes."

With that said, Cooper walked to the door and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.

"You're wrong" Blaine muttered to himself and turned back to find something he could destroy in the room.

~ o ~

Blaine decided to avoid both of the humans the next day. He couldn't bear being close to Kurt when the boy held his careful gaze on him and he certainly couldn't be near Cooper when the man didn't stop talking about what he should do. Somewhere deep inside, a voice he thought he had killed long ago told him that the old man was right, that he could do something against the curse that had turned him into this monster. But that voice was weak and quiet, especially when Blaine's demons was there to torture him.

He spent the next night in his parents' room, making himself suffer even more. He hated being alone in that room, listening to the voices of his long dead parents, hearing how useless and disgusting he was. But it reminded him who he really was and what he had to do, so he locked himself into the room and closed his eyes, waiting for them to appear.

He didn't have to wait long. He wasn't even able to fall asleep when he felt the familiar movements around him. He smiled to himself and opened his eyes. As he expected, his parents were standing beside the bed or at least what remainings they had. Just like their bodies on the Earth, their ghosts didn't look well anymore. Both his mother and his father's skin was greenish and their flesh was rotten where their injuries used to be. John's shirt was dirty and soaked in blood, Pamela's white dress torn and didn't cover too much from her shoulders where Blaine could see her bones under the darkened skin. And they were pissed, like every time they saw their son in their room.

"I told you to stay away from here" John hissed.

"This is my house, father, I do what I want" Blaine sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Shouldn't you move on, find an empty house to haunt or something?"

"Why are you here, Blaine?" Pamela asked quietly.

"I told you. This is my house..."

"You only come here when you're angry" Pamela interrupted him.

"I missed you" Blaine said sarcastically. "You were such amazing parents, I can't live without you."

"Watch your tongue, boy" John warned him. "We did what we had to to show you how sick and disgusting your thoughts were."

"It's reach coming from you" Blaine snorted. "Look at yourself first, father, and then judge me."

"What you did wasn't right, Blaine" Pamela reasoned. "It's-it was unnatural. It was shameful!"

"That's who I am, mother. You were supposed to accept me that way" Blaine growled.

"Nobody would accept you like this" John said. "You know it very well. You brought that boy here to prove us that we were wrong but even he's disgusted by your actions."

"Leave Kurt out of this" Blaine said seriously.

"This is wrong, Blaine. You have to get rid of him. You can't keep him here any longer, he will destroy you" Pamela said gently.

"That's not true!" Blaine shouted.

"You think that he could love you, you let him too close to you" John continued. "He's searching for your weakness and you've showed him too much already. He's going to find out how to kill you. That's what you want, Blaine?"

"Stop! I won't listen to you" Blaine said, pressing his hands to his ears.

"You have to listen!" Pamela said and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling them away from his head. "That boy is dangerous. Kill him!"

"No!" Blaine said and jumped up from the bed, running out of the room.

He didn't know where to go. He wasn't thinking at all. Going to his parents' room was a bad decision, he felt even worse than before and now he couldn't get their voices out of his head. He ran as fast as he could but they followed him, saying the same words over and over again.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

The voices were getting louder with every step he took and he almost ran right into the door in front of him because of them. They were so disturbing, in his current state he couldn't and didn't want to take more.

He opened the door and stepped inside, not knowing which room he was in. He didn't care, though, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, sighing heavily. He could still hear the voices but their were quieter, he could pretend like they weren't there. He needed another minute to realise that he was in Kurt's room and the boy was there as well, sleeping in his bed.

 _"Kill him! Kill him!"_

Blaine pressed his eyes closed and shook his head. He didn't know why but he couldn't hurt Kurt. He had tried, several times, he had wanted to kill him on the first place but when he looked into his eyes, it felt like an invisible hand pulling Blaine back and away from Kurt. He tried to get close to Kurt but every time he touched his unwilling body, it felt like millions of knives cutting into his skin. He always pretended like nothing was wrong, to not show Kurt how weak he became because of him, but he wasn't sure he succeeded. The previous day, he had caught Kurt watching him with his careful eyes, he might have known that something wasn't right with Blaine. If he was lucky, that was all that Kurt found out.

Blaine pushed himself away from the door and stepped closer to Kurt. The boy was lying on his side, facing the window and the blanket covered most of his body. Blaine walked to the other side of the bed to look at his face. Kurt's eyes were closed, his breathing was steady and he smiled in his sleep. The moonlight that came through the window made his porcelain skin glow and he looked like an angel. Blaine smiled slightly as he crouched down in front of the boy. He hadn't seen Kurt smiling earlier and now he noticed how beautiful Kurt was with his lips curling like this. He was absolutely breathtaking.

 _"Kill!"_

 _"Bite!"_

 _"Choke!"_

The voices were getting louder again and Blaine growled in frustration. Why couldn't he have a peaceful moment in his life? Why couldn't he just lie down beside Kurt and enjoy his sweet scent? Why couldn't he be happy?

 _"You will never be happy. Not with him, not with anybody else."_

 _"You're not capable of love."_

 _"She made sure you aren't."_

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt gasped and looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. He didn't seem to understand what was going on or who was standig beside him at first but when he realised that Blaine's face was only inches away from his own, he jumped away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in fear.

"This is my house. I go whenever I want" Blaine snapped, tired of repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked in frustration. "I really don't understand why you sneak into my room and watch me in my sleep. This is creepy, you know?"

"You know nothing" Blaine said and turned away. Luckily, the voices seemed to leave him alone, so he only had to deal with Kurt.

"Enlighten me then. Why can't you just leave me a few hours of peace and stay away from me?" Kurt asked.

Kurt didn't know, of course he didn't. He knew nothing. He didn't understand what was going on in Blaine's head, nobody did. Not even Cooper knew about his secret, about the ghosts haunting him when he was alone at nights, and even the ghosts didn't know why Blaine ran into Kurt's room every time he wanted to have some peace.

Blaine looked into the boy's eyes. So fierce, so brave, even after everything Blaine had done to him. Kurt Hummel was really something. Cooper's words were running through Blaine's mind and he almost opened his mouth to tell Kurt everything. But then his parents' voices cut into his thoughts, making him stop. He didn't know who he should trust. He didn't know if Cooper or his parents were right about Kurt and he couldn't give his secret away, not until he knew he could trust him.

"Go back xto sleep" Blaine said and went to the door. "I'm gonna wake you early in the morning. You have a lot to do."

He left the room before Kurt could form a response, not bothering himself with adding a petname for the boy or a shameless remark. He was too tired and confused to play like he usually did in front of the human.

He went outside and shooed a few shadows away from his favourite roses. He knelt down in front of the bush, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His life had been so simple before Kurt came into his life. He hadn't had feelings, he hadn't had thoughts like now. His whole life had been something else.

How could a mere human change all of that? Blaine had no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year!**

 **There are a few answers in this chapter. More coming soon.**

 **Kurt and Blaine will fall in love with each other. Something will happen that changes everything.**

 **Warnin: violence, minor character death and the usual creepiness**

The hunger was killing him. It had been weeks since he had caught and killed that human girl and he hadn't left the manor since then. Blaine had no idea why he kept hurting himself instead of getting out to take somebody again. Or there was as even easier slution, he could just grab Kurt who was right in front of him and kill him, quickly and quietly.

"You're doing this again."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. They were in the library this time, Blaine had ordered Cooper to serve his breakfast here – grapes that Kurt had to peel for the man. Kurt had been reluctant at first, of course, he had run to the door but Blaine had caught him easily and with some magic, he had forced Kurt to kneel in front of him and feed him.

Blaine snapped his fingers and watched as Kurt held up another piece of fruit. He smiled as he leaned down to take it into his mouth, making sure he licked Kurt's fingers in the process. The boy grimanced in disgust and turned away.

"Doing what, honey?" Blaine asked and motioned Kurt to peel another grape.

"You look at me as if you wanted to eat me instead of the grapes" Kurt answered.

"Hm" Blaine hummed. "You would love it, don't you?"

"Believe it or not, you're not that appealing" Kurt answered.

"I am" Blaine said and forced Kurt to lean forward. "You would like me to put something else into my mouth instead of fruit, don't you?"

"You're disgusting" Kurt snarled.

"There's no need to deny it. We can be quiet. Nobody would know about it, not even the old man id that's what you're afraid of" Blaine said.

"I would kill myself first" Kurt replied.

"It's just matter of time and you will come to me, begging to make you feel good" Blaine smiled.

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Kurt asked, annoyed. "I would like to wash my hands before they start rotting from your saliva."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. Kurt was really amusing and he liked listening to his harsh words.

"You can go now" he said and let Kurt go. "But we're going to spend the evening together."

"Of course" Kurt said through gritted teeth and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

~ o ~

Something had changed in the past few days. The deads of the house were reckless, they kept bothering Blaine during days and nights, not giving him a second of silence. The only moments when he was able to shut put their voices were when he was with Kurt. For some reason, the boy's presence kept the ghost away and Blaine was incredibly happy for it. They gave him a headache every time he was left alone with them and he didn't like the way they tried to convince him to get rid of Kurt.

 _"He isn't looking. Break his neck!"_

Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to avoid his father standing next to him as he was watching Kurt cleaning up in his room. He had no idea how the man had ended up in his room when he usually stayed in his old bedroom with Blaine's mother and Blaine wanted him to disappear.

"Get out of my room" Blaine whispered.

"Hm?" Kurt asked as he turned around to face Blaine.

"Nobody's talking to you" Blaine said sharply.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away from him again. Blaine kept his eyes on the boy but unfortunately his father stepped in front of him again and shook his shoulders.

"I know what you're doing and you have to stop before it's too late" John Anderson reasoned.

"Would you just go back to your room and burn yourself?" Blaine hissed.

His father finally disappeared but he only found out why when he noticed Kurt looking at him with wide eyes.

"Not you" Blaine said and turned away from Kurt.

And it got worse later that day when Blaine tried to eat his dinner with Kurt. Both his mother and his father decided to join them in the dining room, although they kept the biggest distance between them and Kurt they could, eyeing the boy carefully. Blaine watched them in interest. It seemed like they were afraid of Kurt and it made him want to laugh. They had never seen them afraid, not once expect from the day when he had killed them.

"What are you waiting for?" his mother asked. "You're starving and he's right here. Kill him!"

They had to remind him on his hunger in the right moment, of course. Sure, Blaine was hungry, he hadn't had anything since that blond girl but he could close out his hunger most of the times when he was around Kurt. It looked like his parents might have noticed it because now they tried everything to make Blaine attack Kurt. And they were close to success.

Blaine gripped the edge of the table, hard, and took a few deep breath. He needed all of his willpower not to grab Kurt by his neck and slam him to the nearest wall. He usually wasn't out of control like this. He must have been really hungry for a soul, that's why he was acting like this.

He looked at Kurt again. The boy was silent, he kept his eyes on the table in front of him and used his fork to push his food around on the plate. Kurt barely ate when Blaine was around what meant he only had a few bites of food a day because Blaine was always there with him. Kurt had lost some weight since he had been there in the manor, he looked even skinnier than before and he looked always tired. For some reason, Blaine felt bad when he thought about it.

"Just one small movement" his father whispered into his ear again. "You're suffering, Blaine. Is it really worth it?"

Before Blaine could stop his father, John stepped to Kurt, grimancing as if he had been in pain. He grabbed the boy's hand, the one that was holding the knife and forced Kurt to cut himself with a quick movement.

"Ouch" Kurt hissed and put his injured finger into his mouth.

Blaine watched the scene with wide eyes. The wind brought Kurt's smell right to him and Blaine felt like he would lose control. He was barely able to stop himself from attacking Kurt and he knew that he had to act quickly if he didn't want to kill the boy. He jumped up from the table and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him out of the room.

"Dinner's over" Blaine said threw gritted teeth and opened the door of Kurt's room hastily. "You aren't allowed to leave this room tonight."

Before Kurt could ask more, Blaine slammed the door shut and locked it securely. He backed away from the door and pressed his back to the wall behind him. He grabbed his hair, pulling it painfully just to make himself forget about his hunger. Unfortunately, the ghosts were there again, looking at him angrily.

"Stupid boy! He was right there!" John hissed.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Pam asked.

"Shut up. Just shut up" Blaine whispered. "Leave me alone."

John knelt down in front of his son and pushed his hand through Blaine's body. The man hissed in pain, his hunger rising again.

"Do it."

"No…"

"Blaine, you need to kill him to survive!" his mother shouted.

"No!"

Blaine pushed himself away from the wall and ran out of the house, towards the gates. He rushed through quickly, into the forest and way from his parents. He had to be alone.

~ o ~

Kurt watched Blaine through his window. The man was acting weirdly lately and he had no idea why. He had seemed like a calm but cruel murderer earlier but in the past few days, he had caught Blaine talking to himself several times and he seemed troubled. Something must have happened to him that caused this change.

With nothing else to do, Kurt lay down and closed his eyes, thinking about Blaine. He fell almost asleep when he heard a soft click from the door's direction and it opened slightly. He frowned and got up, waiting for Blaine to step inside but it didn't happen. He walked to the door and peeked inside. He was completely alone.

After a minute of hesitation, he stepped outside and walked down the empty and dark corridor. As he passed the library, he looked towards its open door and found Cooper inside sitting by the desk, reading a book. He cleared his throat to let the man know about his presence and stepped inside. Cooper looked up at him and frowned. Kurt wasn't supposed to be there, he had heard what Blaine had told him earlier.

"You should be in your room. He can be back in any minute" Cooper said.

"My door opened" Kurt explained. "I don't understand. It was locked earlier and I thought Blaine came back but…"

"It's the house" Cooper said and looked around nervously.

"The house?" Kurt frowned.

Cooper looked around again as if he had expected somebody else being there with them.

"Something's wrong with this place" Cooper said. "Sometimes I see shadows moving around in the darkness and hear footsteps, even when Blaine isn't here."

Kurt gulped nervously, expecting a ghost to appear in any second.

"Is it why Blaine's acting weirdly?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know as much about this as Blaine" Cooper answered.

"What happened to him exactly?" Kurt asked. "What is he?"

Cooper stood up from the desk and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"We can't talk about it here. Come with me" he said.

Kurt frowned but followed the older man outside, to the rose bushes. He wasn't sure it was the best idea to be out here in the middle of the night, especially if there were possible evil creatures hiding behind the trees. Cooper dragged him to the roses and leaned closer to him, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"It happened almost fifty years ago" he started. "Well, it started even earlier. I think you noticed my brother's affection towards men."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Our parents couldn't accept Blaine like this. Appearance was really important for them and they were afraid that Blaine would disgrace them. They asked him to stop acting this way" Cooper said.

"That's horrible" Kurt said, although he knew some of Blaine's story.

"There was another boy like Blaine in the town. They understood each other, I think. Blaine was happy with him. They planned to run away together after finishing school but the teacher told my parents about them and they locked Blaine up in the house" Cooper continued.

Even after everything Blaine had done to him, Kurt felt bad for the man. He had had a horrible childhood.

"One night, a woman appeared in front of the gates" Cooper said quietly. "She was a beautiful young woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Anybody would have fallen in love with her for the first sight."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, eager to know more.

"She asked for accommodation" Cooper answered. "She couldn't pay but my parents allowed her to spend the night here. I don't know who she really was but the next day, our parents called us into the sitting room and told us Blaine had to marry her."

"What? It doesn't make any sense" Kurt frowned.

"That's right" Cooper nodded. "We barely knew that woman, I have no idea how she convinced our parents to let Blaine marry her. Or better say, force Blaine to marry her. They planned the wedding for the next day and locked Blaine into his room, so he couldn't run away. He hated the idea of marrying that woman, of course, he cried and begged for our parents to not do this to him. It was heartbreaking. So I went to talk to that woman and asked her to leave, to leave my brother alone. She agreed to talk to Blaine that night."

"She did?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea" Cooper sighed. "When I woke up the next day, I heard my mother screaming. She was right here with Blaine who had just ended my father's life. I ran down but when I arrived, my mother was dead as well. I tried to fight against Blaine, like the others in the house but he was just too strong. He killed everybody else within an hour."

"What happened to him? How did he turn into… whatever he is now" Kurt asked.

"He never told me but sometimes I hear him talk to himself. He adores that woman, so I guess she was responsible for my brother's change" Cooper answered. "She disappeared sometime that night before we realized what Blaine had become."

"What is he?" Kurt asked the question that concerned him the most.

"I guess he's some kind of demon. He's awfully strong and fast and he doesn't age at all. Although he needs others lives to keep his strength. That's why he kills humans. He needs them to keep up his strength" Cooper said.

Kurt nodded, somewhat disappointed. He had hoped that Cooper knew Blaine's sore spot.

"How did you survive?" Kurt asked to distract himself.

"I don't know. I'm lucky, I guess" Cooper smiled. "Blaine never tried to kill me. He threatened me, of course, but he never hurt me. He locked me into my room for a few weeks but once we were alone, he let me out, so I could do everything around the house."

"Did you try to run?" Kurt asked.

"A million times" Cooper nodded. "But it's impossible to leave the house. Blaine's just too fast. I stopped trying a long time ago. I'm too old for that and I don't want to leave him alone. He's my brother after all."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"He said that you were the only one who accepted him the way he was" Kurt said.

"Like I said, he's my brother. I love him no matter who or what he is" Cooper said.

Kurt looked away, thinking about his own family. His father, his stepmother and his stepbrother who was like a real brother for him. He missed them so much, he could have done anything to see them again, just once more. As his eyes wandered up the walls, he saw two figures standing at the window of the Anderson parent's room. Kurt gasped and looked back at Cooper with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Cooper asked.

Kurt forced himself to look back at the window but the people he had seen there were gone.

"I… I think I might have seen somebody" he said quietly.

"Oh, it happens sometimes" Cooper smiled. "I imagine seeing my parents most of the times. I guess it comes with living in a house like this."

Kurt nodded but he wasn't sure he had just imagined things.

"We should go back inside" Cooper said. "Blaine can be back in any minute and trust me, we don't want him to find us out here."

They walked back inside and went their separate ways. Once Kurt was alone, he ran back to his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door but as he bent down to look out through the keyhole, he couldn't see anybody.

It looked like Blaine wasn't the only person in the house he had to be scared of.

~ o ~

Blaine smiled to himself and took a step closer to the couple standing in the woods not too far from the town but still deep inside not to get help in time. It was so easy to find them, he didn't even had to follow their scents, his legs brought him to them automatically.

"We should go back, Ryder" the girl said and pushed the boy away. Maybe she could feel that something was wrong.

"Come on, Marley, just one more minute" the boy smiled and pulled the girl – Marley – closer to kiss her.

Blaine didn't think as he surged forward. Without Kurt being there to stop him, his hunger grew unbearable and there was no way back. He grabbed the girl first and pushed her back to the tree behind her. The boy didn't have time to react, Blaine grabbed his neck and sank his fangs into his skin.

"Ryder!" Marley screamed. The idiot tried to save the boy but Blaine grabbed her with his free hand and pushed her back again. Marley hit her head and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Who-who are you?" Ryder asked in fear.

"The last person you see" Blaine answered and pushed the boy to the ground. He knelt over him and grabbed his wrists, pressing the boy to the ground. He could barely move under him. Blaine didn't hesitate, he leaned down, his lips almost touching Ryder's. He closed his eyes and let the boy's life leave his body and fly right where it belonged: into Blaine. He hummed happily as he felt the first waves of the energy running through his body but he needed more. After weeks of hunger, he deserved it.

Blaine tore the shirt off of the boy's unmoving body and sank his long nails under his skin, draining blood. He repeated on his neck and his limbs as well and he bit down several times, making Ryder bleed even more. That was the way he fed: through the wounds on his victims, with their blood, he could literally suck the life out of their bodies. It was quick and effective.

Once he was done with Ryder, he stood up and turned towards the girl. She was awake but too horrified to move. She kept her eyes on Ryder's remaining and sobbed loudly. Blaine stepped to her and grabbed the girl by her neck. He pressed his nose to her hair, smiling. He could smell the fear all over her.

The monster inside of him told him to kill her as well but after a minute of thinking, she stopped. He should save the girl for later, he would need her if he didn't want to leave the manor anytime soon. And he wanted to stay because he couldn't leave Kurt alone.

"You're coming with me" he decided and smashed Marley's head into the tree behind her. After knocking her out, Blaine lifted the girl into his arm and with one last look towards Ryder, he disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

 **Unfortunately for me, but luckily for you, I'm sick and couldn't sleep last night, so I finished this chapter. Enjoy!**

A loud scream shot through the empty streets of the town. Millie Rose was running from house to house, shouting her only child's name. Ryder Lynn's body had been found earlier that morning and from his injuries it was clear that he had been the victim of the beast. From what the folks could get out of Millie's desperate words, Marley had been with Ryder the previous night and the girl hadn't gotten home since then. And it could only mean one thing: the beast had caught Marley as well.

Most of the people were standing in front of their houses, watching the men carrying Ryder's body. It was horrible to see every time they found another member of the society dead and when the beast caught kids like Ryder or Marley, it felt even worse. Ryder was brought into the sheriff's office where his parents were waiting for him to say goodbye to their beloved son. The others stayed on the streets, though, where Millie continued her pointless search for her daughter.

Millie, from all the people, didn't deserve this fate. She was a nice lady who raised her child on her own, from barely enough money but she worked a lot to give Marley everything she needed. Everybody knew that they were poor and the children at school made fun of them a lot of times but Marley loved her mother with all of her heart and tried to make her forget about their desperate state. They always helped people in need and Millie's desperation broke the others' hearts. People went out onto the streets, mothers walked up to Millie to give her support but it was all needless. What Millie needed, nobody could give her.

"Marley!" Millie shouted again.

Jake Puckerman squeezed his mother's hand and they walked to Millie together.

"Mrs. Rose, I..."

"Have you seen Marley?" the woman asked hopefully.

Jake swallowed and looked down. Marley had left with Ryder the previous day and he hadn't been the only one who had seen them walking towards the forest.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Rose" he said.

"No! NO, Marley's fine! She has to be somewhere here" Millie said and ran to the next house. "Have you seen Marley?"

But nobody had seen Marley since the previous day. They all knew that Marley wasn't coming back, the monster had taken her like Kurt Hummel and so many others in the past fifty years. Millie knew it as well but she was a mother and she loved her child more than anybody else. She wasn't ready to give up, not until they found the dead body of her daughter.

~ o ~

Blaine had caught another human the previous night. It had been obvious from the second he had dragged the poor girl through the front door. Kurt couldn't see anything, he had walked to his door when he had heard the girl screaming but to his surprise, his door had been locked once again. The house was surely a weird place.

Kurt couldn't sleep after that. He was afraid that Blaine would kill the girl that night and he would be forced to listen to everything like it had happened with Quinn. But the house went silent again and nothing happened until after sunrise.

When Blaine came into his room, he seemed healthy and happy again. He was humming as he made his way to Kurt's bed and he seemed a little disappointed that the boy was awake.

"I thought you were still asleep" Blaine explained.

"I heard everything last night" Kurt said. "Where's she?"

"Why do you care?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt kept his eyes on him, so Blaine gave up after a minute and motioned towards the door. "She's downstairs."

"You locked her up in the cage?" Kurt asked in horror.

"Of course" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt groaned and went to the door but before he could leave, Blaine caught his arm and pushed him to the wall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You left that poor girl in the dark all alone. Do you have any idea how horrible that place is?" Kurt asked.

"Since my father used to lock me up down there, yes, I know" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And you still do it to others" Kurt said and shook his head.

"You have no right to judge me" Blaine said.

"Fine, we've been through this a million times, so let's skip the 'poor Blaine' story. I want you to let her out" Kurt said confidently.

"Is that an order?" Blaine asked, amused. "As I recall, I'm the lord and you're just a prisoner in this house."

"Blaine, please" Kurt said tiredly. "Just let me talk to her. She must be so afraid."

Blaine didn't say anything for a whole minute but then he released Kurt and took a step back.

"Here" he said and dropped a key into Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded and rushed out of the room. Finding the room where he had been kept locked up wasn't hard but as he stepped inside, the girl inside of the cage shrieked and pushed herself away from the cage's door.

"Who-who are you? What do you want from me?" the girl asked.

As Kurt stepped forward, he recognized the girl sitting in the cage. It was Marley, Millie Rose's kind daughter. She was younger than him but Kurt knew her and her mother pretty well. His father and Carole had collected them food and clothes several times because they were too poor to buy them for themselves.

"Marley, it's me. Kurt" Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt?" Marley whispered when she finally saw Kurt's face. She let out a loud sob and jumped to the other side of the cage. "You're... You're alive!"

"I am" Kurt nodded and knelt down in front of the cage. He pushed the key into the lock and opened the door in no time. Marley climbed out and threw her arms around Kurt.

"Hey, it's alright" Kurt said.

"There was a man... he-he killed Ryder!" Marley sobbed.

"I know" Kurt sighed sadly.

"Is he out there?" Marley asked in fear, pointing towards the door.

"He is" Kurt nodded.

"He's gonna kill us!" Marley said hysterically.

"He won't" Kurt said but wasn't sure if his words were true.

"My-my mother... she must be so worried" Marley said.

Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself not to think about his own father. Marley wasn't the only one who was worried about her family.

"It's gonna be alright" Kurt said again.

Marley screamed and pulled away from him so fast that she hit her head into the cage behind them. Her eyes were wide with horror as she looked towards the door. Kurt turned away and shook his head slowly as Blaine entered the room. He had hoped that Blaine would leave them alone for a while.

"So who do we have here?" Blaine asked and took another step closer. Marley was shaking so hard that she couldn't stand on her feet. "Do you know her, Kurt?"

"Blaine, leave her alone" Kurt said and snapped Blaine's hand away when he reached out for Marley. "She's scared."

"And she has every right to be scared of me" Blaine smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

Kurt knew what Blaine was doing. The demon inside of him liked torturing his victims and making them believe that they would be dead soon. But Blaine hadn't killed Kurt, so Marley had a chance that she would survive as well.

 _Don't be stupid,_ a voice said in Kurt's head. _He killed Quinn and Ryder._

 _But he left me alive,_ Kurt reasoned with himself.

"You" Blaine pointed at Marley and the girl started crying again. "Stop this. You're giving me a headache."

"Please, let me go" Marley whispered. "I won't tell. Please."

"I know, I know. You always say the same, it's boring" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered pleadingly.

"Fine. You two, let's go upstairs. I'm hungry" Blaine said and walked out of the room without making sure the others followed him. He knew that they would follow him, they didn't have a choice.

~ o ~

Millie Rose had been through a lot in her life. She had been living with Marley's drunken father for more than seven years, she had gone through the pregnancy all alone when her husband had left her, and she had raised her daughter all alone from barely enough money to feed her. But Millie had never complained. She had had a beautiful, happy daughter and that had been everything she needed.

But her sweet Marley had been taken away from her and it was impossible to get her back in her life. She knew what happened to the people who was caught by the beast. None of them made it out of the forest, not alive. When she had seen other parents losing their children, she had felt bad for them but she had accepted the happenings. Now that her daughter was missing, she couldn't even think about Marley's death. Her daughter hadn't been found yet, so it had to mean that she was still alive. She had to believe in it, or else she would give up as well. Marley was the only person who kept her alive, she was nothing without her.

There was a soft knock on the door and Millie jumped up from the bed immediately. She opened the door, hoping that she would see her daughter again...

"Marley?"

But the person standing in front of her wasn't Marley. It was Burt Hummel.

"May I come in?" Burt asked.

"Of course" Millie said sadly. She sighed, walked back to the bed, slowly and limping as if she had grown a lot older since morning, and sat down. Burt followed her and sat down beside the woman.

"Still no sign?" Burt asked after a while.

"No" Millie sighed. "Every time I hear a sound, I look outside, hoping that she would come back but..."

Millie buried her face into her hands and started crying.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried.

"I don't know" Burt answered. "But you can't give up, not until they find her."

"How can you stay so strong?" Millie asked.

Burt smiled sadly. He wasn't strong at all. He had tried to kill himself, he had tried to go after Kurt several times. The only reason he was still alive was that Carole or Finn watched him all day and made sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"We have to hope that they are strong enough to survive. There's nothing else we can do" Burt answered.

"You believe that your son's still alive? Is that why he didn't have a funeral?" Millie asked.

"I'm not ready to give up" Burt answered. "I'm still waiting for him to come home, sometimes it's like I hear his voice. I guess I'm getting crazy."

Millie stopped crying and looked at the man beside her. Burt looked broken and older than he was, he wasn't even close to the man she had known.

"So that's our fate" Millie said quietly. "We don't even have the chance to say goodbye to our children. We're left in uncertainly and have to live our lives without knowing what happened to them."

"We can't be sure they won't come home one day" Burt said.

"Nobody comes back from the beast's victims" Millie pointed out.

Burt pressed his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about the possibility that Kurt wouldn't come home. The only thing that kept him alive was hope.

"I'm gonna go after her" Millie decided and stood up. Burt caught her arm and shook his head.

"You can't do that. What would Marley think if you get killed by the beast?" Burt asked.

"I don't care!" Millie shouted and started crying again. "I have nobody else to live for."

"You aren't alone" Burt said gently. "I'm here if you need somebody to talk to."

"I need my daughter" Millie sobbed.

Burt put his arms around the woman, trying to comfort her. They were in the same boat, nobody else could understand the pain they felt but the two of them. Burt was getting used to the constant pain in his chest and he decided to get Millie Rose through her grief as well.

~ o ~

Blaine was surprisingly calm and gentle that day. Once they went upstairs, he ordered Kurt and Marley to make him breakfast but didn't hurt any of them. It was probably because Marley's hysterical state. The girl couldn't stop crying and when Blaine ordered them to sit down while he was eating breakfast, Marley hid into the corner of the room, begging for Blaine to let her go. Kurt went to help her again but Blaine didn't let him step between them this time, he forced Kurt to sit down and tied him to the chair as he had done several times and dragged Marley out of the room. Kurt was afraid that Blaine would kill her but the man came back a few minutes later and the boy didn't see blood on his skin or clothes. Blaine sat down beside Kurt and started eating.

"Where's she?" Kurt asked.

"Back in the cage" Blaine answered but didn't look up from his food.

"She's scared, Blaine. If I could just..."

"Stop" Blaine groaned. "If she doesn't learn how to behave herself, she has to go."

"You mean if she won't be your puppet, you will kill her?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"You've been here for over a month. You know how things work" Blaine said.

Over a month... It was a lot of time. Kurt hadn't even realised how fast the days had passed. But Blaine had done a great job to keep him busy while living in his house. Kurt rarely had a peaceful moment for himself, especially since he had found out about the mystery of the house.

"You know her" Blaine said after a few minutes.

"Yes" Kurt replied, even if it wasn't a question.

"Tell me about her" Blaine said.

Kurt frowned. From what Kurt knew about Blaine, he didn't care about his victims. Maybe this time he had other plans. Maybe he didn't want to kill Marley, he wanted to keep her here like Kurt. Did he ask for informations about the girl to decide her fate?

"We went to the same school" Kurt started. "She's younger than me but I know her and her mother pretty well."

"A friend?" Blaine asked.

"Not really" Kurt answered honestly. "She doesn't have a father, she lives alone with her mother."

"Lived" Blaine corrected him.

Kurt took a deep breath and didn't reply.

"Marley and her mother are very poor. Her mother works a lot but it still isn't enough for them. They're good people, the whole town loves them. My father and my stepmother helps them occasionally with food and clothes" Kurt explained.

"Hm, interesting" Blaine said. "Lima's full of sweet, kind-hearted people now. You know, it's hard to believe since it was the most sinful place in my time."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"You're lying" Blaine hissed. "You want me to believe that your Marley's an innocent. But she isn't. She's just like the rest of them."

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Kurt asked.

"I don't hate humans" Blaine answered and got up from the table. "But I know them. You're naive if you think there're any good souls left out there."

"What about me?" Kurt challenged. "If your theory's right, I'm just like the others. What's my sin, Blaine? Why do I deserve to be here?"

Blaine seemed to be surprised by the questions. He had stared at Kurt for a minute before a small smile appeared on his face and reached out to stroke the boy's cheek.

"I will figure out" he answered.

~ o ~

That night was unusually loud. Blaine was in his room, trying to fall asleep but it was impossible with the screams coming from downstairs and from his parents' room at the same time. He gave up after a while and got out of the bed.

He had no idea where to go, though. He wanted to be alone because he needed time to think but apparently, his parents decided not to leave him alone that night.

"What are you doing, Blaine" John hissed into his ear the second he stepped out of the room.

"Going for a walk" Blaine answered. "You and mother are loud."

"You know what we mean" Pamela said from his other side. "You brought another human here and you have no intention to kill her."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Sometimes his parents surprised him with how much they knew about him and his plans. They must have been around him even when he didn't see them or had some ability to read his thoughts.

"Kurt's lonely" Blaine answered and turned towards the boy's room. If he wanted some alone time he had to sneak into Kurt's room again. Alright, he wouldn't be alone but Kurt was surely asleep and he wouldn't whisper stupid things into his ear like his parents.

"Do you hear yourself?" his mother shouted and went after him. "He's just food, nothing more. You should have killed him weeks ago."

"Not again" Blaine rolled his eyes and continued walking but his father showed up in front of him and stopped him.

"We want the best for you, son" Pamela said and hugged Blaine from behind. The man grimanced and pulled away in disgust.

"They're humans. You know what humans are like" John said.

Right, Blaine knew it very well. Mostly because of his parents who had been the cruelest beings in their lives.

"Just kill them" Pamela whispered.

"Quickly" John added.

"It will be fine."

"We believe in you."

Blaine finally reached Kurt's room and hurried inside. Once he shut the door, he couldn't hear his parents' voices any longer, only the steady breathing of Kurt. For some reason, his parents didn't go near Kurt and stepped through his door. He couldn't even hear them this time and it made him relieved. He had to think about what he was doing and he couldn't do it with the ghosts whispering into his ears.

He looked down at Kurt and shook his head. He was just a simple boy from the town and still made Blaine act so differently. If he had been able to feel anything, he would say that he had fallen in love with Kurt, but he knew that it was impossible. Cooper and his parents had to be wrong. His sould had been drained out of his body long ago and the monster that had been left wasn't capable of love. Right?

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't look at his reflexion in the mirror. If he had looked up, he would have seen his eyes changing back to their original color. It only lasted for a minute or so, but it was something that had never happened to him in the last fifty years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Here's the next chapter and it's creepier than ever. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: character death**

It had been two weeks since Blaine had brought Marley into the manor. Kurt had been afraid at first, he had thought that Blaine wanted to kill the girl but as the days had passed and Blaine hadn't even looked at Marley, he had calmed down. He started to believe that they were safe from Blaine.

He spent most of his days with Cooper and Marley. It turned out that Marley was an amazing cook and Cooper was glad to have another human in the house, especially because Marley was a young girl.

"You remind me on the good old days" Cooper explained one day. "There was a woman in the town, Adalyn S. Pierce... She was quiet but smart and so beautiful, I hadn't seen such an amazing woman before. I was devastated when she married Ryan Evans."

Kurt bit his lip and looked away. Cooper had been surely in love with almost every woman in Lima.

"Why didn't you ask her to marry you first?" Marley asked.

"Marry me? Oh, no, sweetheart. I didn't want to marry her or anybody else" Cooper answered.

"Cooper's love for those women only lasted for one night" Kurt explained.

"That's true" Cooper nodded. "But I was still devastated when I couldn't get them before they got married."

Kurt only rolled his eyes, he was used to Cooper's stories about the dozens of girls he had had in his bed. But Marley felt uncomfortable every time Cooper told them stories from those years, she blushed and hoped that Cooper would change topic as soon as possible.

"So what happened to Adalyn?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I used my you-broke-my-heart-trick. Once her husband was gone for a trip, I got a letter from her that she was waiting for me in her bedroom" Cooper winked.

"I can't believe all those women were able to cheat on their husbands" Kurt shook his head. He was sure that Cooper lied to them about most of his lovers. It seemed unbelievable that those women risked their marriages for a man like Cooper.

"They were!" Cooper said. "Believe it or not, when I was younger, every girl in the town wanted me."

"Women aren't all unfaithful. I don't believe you" Marley said.

"I say the truth!" Cooper said.

"Half of those women didn't even look at him."

They all jumped when they heard Blaine's voice from behind them. The man smiled and stepped closer as if he wanted to join the conversation.

"The other half... Yes, they shared their bed with Cooper. That's why marriage is a stupid thing. Most of those couples can't even stand each other, they get married only because of the money or because they're scared of what people would think of them. Humans are all liars, men and women as well, and they deserve to be treated like one" Blaine continued.

"You're wrong" Kurt disagreed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurt. He loved when the boy didn't agree with him.

"Really, darling? Tell me where I'm wrong" Blaine said. "Do you know anybody who lived happily with their wife or husband?"

"My parents" Kurt answered seriously. "They got married because they loved each other. They would be still happy if my mother was alive."

Blaine hated it when they talked about Kurt's mother. Blaine knew that the boy would never forgive him for killing his mother and for some reason, he wished he could have turned back time and brought Elisabeth Hummel back. But he would never share this little secret with Kurt. He would seem weak and he couldn't do such a mistake again. Last time he had done it, he had been almost forced to marry a stranger. He had sworn that he would never let anyone do that to him again.

"You still believe in these silly thoughts" Blaine commented and shook his head. "Go back to work. You talk too much, all of you."

With that, Blaine turned around and walked out of the room, towards his favourite roses. He often did it, especially since he had brought Marley home. He still spent a lot of time with Kurt, it seemed like he needed the boy's presence to calm him down, but he didn't really talked to the others. Marley and Cooper were free to do what they wanted when they made their work ready. Kurt thought about it a lot. Blaine seemed a lot more peaceful in the last weeks but it also meant he was very quiet. Kurt was afraid that it was a bad sign but Cooper reassured him that they would be fine. The man hid something from him, Kurt was sure. Cooper was happier than ever and told them that things were gonna change soon. Kurt had no idea what it meant but he was glad Blaine let them live and didn't look like he planned something aweful in the near future.

~ o ~

Blaine came to Kurt with a strange request the next day: he asked Kurt to join him in the garden. Not just the request was unusual – Blaine had only given orders so far – but Kurt noticed the change in his look, too. Blaine's hair was perfectly styled that day, he was freshly shaved and wore his best clothes, dark pants that almost seemed new even after all these years and the shirt Marley had whitened for him a few days earlier. Except for his frightening eyes, Blaine looked amazing.

Even if Blaine had asked him nicely, Kurt knew he had no choice, he had to join him in the garden. He wasn't completely against the idea, it had been days since he had been out there and he needed fresh air.

Blaine was quiet again, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Kurt didn't bother him. He kept his eyes on the trees and dead plants around them. The garden looked disgusting, only a small part of it seemed to be tended, where the roses were. Blaine liked his roses, Kurt knew. He spent most of his days with them and his favourite rose bush was the one in the front, with the dark red petals. Kurt had watched Blaine enough times through his room's window to know it.

"Beautiful roses" Kurt said after a while. Blaine was still awefully quiet and the boy didn't know what to do with it. Blaine brought him here for a reason but he had no idea what it was.

Blaine nodded and knelt down in front of the dark red roses. He touched them carefully as if he was afraid to hurt them.

"We could take care of the rest of the garden, too" Kurt said. "With Marley's help, we would only need a few weeks to-"

"It doesn't matter" Blaine interrupted. "Just the roses are important."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't answer. He wasn't even paying attention. He kept his eyes on the roses in front of him and looked like he had a silent conversation with somebody. Kurt could see his lips moving but couldn't take out the words. Kurt looked around uncomfortably. He couldn't see anyone. Was Blaine talking to the roses?

He looked up at the house and like weeks ago, he saw Blaine's parents looking down at them from their room. This time he forced himself to keep his eyes on the two people in the room until they faded away. He was perfectly sure that he saw Blaine's parents, he recognized them from the paiting in their room.

"Is there something interesting up there?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. Cooper had said that Blaine had known more about the house and its secret than him. Kurt knew that he had to ask him but he had to be careful.

"I... Sometimes I see shadows" Kurt said carefully. "I must imagine things."

Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt bit his lip, trying to find a way to continue.

"Uhm... The other day, my door opened in the middle of the night. I was wondering if it was you" Kurt said.

"What do you want to know, Kurt?" Blaine asked, reading between the lines.

"The house's haunted, right?" Kurt asked. There was no point to lie.

To his surprise, Blaine threw back his head and laughed.

"You live with me and you're afraid of ghosts?" Blaine asked. "You always surprise me."

"It's haunted" Kurt stated. He didn't like that Blaine made joke of him.

"It is" Blaine nodded and smiled again when Kurt turned pale. "Relax. You don't have to be worried about them."

"Your parents?" Kurt asked.

"They're harmless" Blaine said and turned away from Kurt again. His parents weren't able to hurt anyone, he was sure.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn't be so calm, not when there were ghosts watching him, if a crazy demon like Blaine wouldn't be enough for him. He looked up at the window again. John and Pamela were watching them again and their look told Kurt that he should be careful.

~ o ~

Later that night when everybody was asleep, the dark red roses in the garden came to life. They moved from side to side and a pair of eyes appeared between them, watching the house, and when it became sure that even the ghosts were resting, the shadow of a blond woman stepped out of the bush. The shadows outside of the gates roared and gathered in front of the entrance to greet her. She smiled at them and wave towards them, but then she turned back towards the house.

With unnaturally quick movements, she climbed up the wall and entered Blaine's room through the closed window. The man was lying on his side, sleeping peacefully. The woman smiled at him and stepped closer to the sleeping man but her smile disappeared and she snarled quietly when she heard Blaine talking in his sleep.

"Kurt... No, don't go in there... dangerous."

The woman shook her head and sat down beside Blaine. She put her hands on Blaine's forehead. The man fell silent as he was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

"What are you doing here?"

The woman looked up and smiled at the ghost of Pamela Anderson. She was standing on the other side of Blaine's bed, watching the blond woman angrily.

"I take care of my descendant" the woman said.

"You have nothing to do with Blaine" Pamela said.

"I have" the woman replied. "He's like a son for me."

"He's my son" Pam growled. "You have no right to bother him. You took what you wanted, now leave him and us alone."

The room started shaking as the woman stood up from beside Blaine, disappeared from the sight and reappeared a second later in front of Pamela. She grabbed Blaine's mother's neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Have you forgotten why you're here?" she hissed into Pam's ear. "The only reason why you and your husband are still able to stay here and not rot in a cell deep in hell is me."

"You lied to us" Pamela said and pushed the woman away. "All of us! You promised us immortality and to take care of my son's... sickness, but you only turned things wrong."

"I promised to save you from the fate you deserved for your sins" the woman replied. "And look: here you are, fifty years after your death, still in a pretty good condition."

"That's not what I wanted" Pamela said.

"Oh, darling, I feel so bad for you" the woman said and pretended to cry. "As I recall, I didn't get what I wanted either."

"You imprisoned my son's soul and turned him into this cruel creature. What else do you want from him?" Pamela asked.

"It was just the beginning" the woman explained. "You know that."

The ghost of John Anderson stepped through the wall and he shot an angry glare towards the blond woman when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you're here. Great" the woman said and waved towards Blaine, sending him into an even deeper sleep. "We need to talk."

"If it's about that boy, we can't do anything. We tried to convince Blaine to kill him but he doesn't listen to us" John said.

"Something's wrong with that boy" Pamela whispered. "We can't even go near him. We can't touch him!"

"I'm gonna take care of him" the woman said. "But I need you to do me a favour."

"You mean _another_ favour" Pamela corrected her.

"Fine, _another_ favour" the woman rolled her eyes. "You need to kill the girl."

"Why?" John asked.

"Don't you see?" the woman asked. "All of these humans, they're hurting Blaine. They have to go, for your son's sake."

John and Pamela looked at each other. When they didn't look at her, the woman waved towards them and smiled as the ghosts' eyes filled with worry.

"They have to die" Pamela agreed.

"Go, kill the girl before it's too late" the woman said.

She watched as the ghosts disappeared and then went back to Blaine. She sat down beside the man and kissed his forehead lovingly. Blaine moaned in his sleep and turned to his other side.

"I'm sorry, Blaine" she whispered. "I know you like your new plaything but I can't let you keep him. He's too dangerous."

She turned Blaine back to his back and climbed over him. She pressed her lips to Blaine's and closed her eyes. Blaine's body shook under her as she sucked out the energy of his body, leaving him barely enough to survive. She smiled at the thought of how hungry Blaine would be in the morning. If she was lucky, he would attack the boy right when he woke up.

She walked to the window and slipped through it soundlessly. She made a short trip to Kurt's window but then she returned into the rose bush. She had to save her strength for later.

~ o ~

Marley gasped and sat up straight in her bed. She heard something but wasn't sure what the noise could be. She looked around in the bedroom and soon realised that the door was open. It was strange. She always shut the door when she went to sleep, she was afraid of Blaine watching her. Even after two weeks, the man made her scared.

She could see the light coming from outside and as she leaned closer to the door, it seemed like somebody was walking past them, making the lights of the candles shake. Marley pulled the comforter tighter around herself, shaking. She was afraid that the person outside of her room was Blaine.

The door cracked again and it opened a little wider. Marley stayed in her bed, preparing herself for the scary black eyes but nothing happened. The corridor grew quiet, the shadows she had seen earlier disappeared. Marley took a deep breath and got out of the bed. She peaked outside and almost laughed in relief when she didn't find anybody there. She must have imagined things.

She was about to shut the door again when she saw a figure at the end of the corridor. He looked like Cooper but there was something different in him. His face was mostly hidden in the shadows but he was tall and moved fast. When he motioned for her to follow him, Marley hesitated for a second. What would Cooper want from her in the middle of the night? It didn't make any sense.

The man waved towards her again and she sighed. She would better go and see what the man wanted, so she could go back to sleep. Once Marley took a few steps towards him, the man turned around and disappeared from her sight.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

The lights around her went out and Marley froze in her place. It was definitely weird and she had no idea how Cooper could do it. If it was Cooper and not somebody else.

"Cooper, where are you?" Marley asked in fear and started running towards where she had seen Cooper.

When she reached the end of the corridor, she looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see anything at first but as she turned left and took a few hesitant steps forward, the first door on her right side opened.

"Cooper?"

Marley took a step towards the room. It wasn't completely dark inside, she could see a candle in the middle of the table but there was nobody inside. Marley frowned. Doors didn't open accidentally and she had no idea where Cooper could be. She could have sworn that she had seen him.

"Are you in here?" Marley asked and stepped inside.

Now that she saw the whole room, she was sure that she was alone. She shook her head and turned around to leave. She must have gone crazy from living in the same house as Blaine.

She reached for the handle when the door slammed closed and the light of the candle went out. She was in complete darkness again.

"What's going on?" she asked hysterically.

Somebody touched her shoulder and Marley screamed. She wasn't alone in the room. She had no idea how it was possible but she certainly felt that touch and heard footsteps. She backed away into the corner, scanning the room with wide eyes.

"Blaine, please" she whispered. "This isn't funny. Let me out of here."

The light went on again and Marley's eyes widened when she saw the two figures in front of her. One of them was a man, similar to Cooper but he was younger. The other was a woman. Both of them seemed hurt and when Marley saw the rotten flesh on the woman's shoulder, she screamed again.

Getting out of her stupor, Marley ran to the door and opened it. She took a step forward but once she left the room, she felt somebody grab her ankles. She fell to the ground and was pulled back into the room.

"No!" she screamed and grabbed the bottom of the doorframe but it was useless.

With on last tug, she disappeared in the room and the door was shut behind her.

~ o ~

Kurt had a weird dream. He was in the beautiful garden, having picnic with Blaine who was a human boy like himself. They talked and laughed and shared soft kisses, Kurt was in love with Blaine. It was perfect. But suddenly, everything went black and the only thing that remained from the garden was the rose bush Blaine loved so much. A woman jumped out of a dark red rose, she grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him into the darkness. Blaine screamed and looked at Kurt, desperately trying to break free. Before he disappeared with the woman, Kurt could see his eyes turn black.

Kurt gasped and sat up. He was alone in his room but he wasn't the only one awake. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and somebody slammed a door. Kurt shook his head as he got out of bed. Blaine must be in a bad mood again.

He went to the door but to his surprise, it was locked. Kurt frowned and turned around. Blaine didn't lock his door anymore since he knew that Kurt wasn't going anywhere, not when he would have left Marley and Cooper behind. Blaine had to plan something if he had locked Kurt into his room.

As he looked through his window, he saw a woman in white clothes outside. He couldn't see her face, she disappeared from his sight in a second but he knew it must have been Blaine's mother. Pamela Anderson, who happened to be a ghosts. Kurt pressed his eyes closed and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Just a ghost" he whispered. "She's harmless. You don't have to be afraid of her."

He decided to go back to his bed and hide under the comforter. It wouldn't help him much but he wouldn't see the ghosts at least. No matter what Blaine had told him earlier, he was scared of his parents.

He pulled the comforter over his head but it didn't lock the noises out. He heard somebody running over him, he heard that they slammed another door and in the end, he heard their scream.

Kurt pulled the comforter down from his head and looked up. It didn't take him more than a second to recognize that voice.

"Marley."

Oh, no. Blaine was hungry and decided to kill Marley. Kurt couldn't let him do it. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to the door. It was still locked and no matter how hard to tried to open it, it wouldn't work.

"Blaine, let me out!" he shouted.

Marley screamed again and he slammed his fists against the door.

"Blaine, stop!"

He heard Marley scream one more time and then everything went silent, the only sound Kurt could hear was his own harsh breathing.

"Marley" he whispered.

Right over him, a glass shattered and in the next second he saw something big an heavy fall from the sky. Alright, it was most certainly not from the sky but the room over his. Afraid of what he would find outside, Kurt walked to the window. Right beside the dark red roses he saw Marley's completely still body, in a state that made him sick. There were several cuts over her body, surely because of the broken window but it wasn't what made Kurt completely horrified. Marley's beautiful brown hair turned into white, her mouth was open and her eyes wide. Even from that distance, Kurt could see the pure horror on her face.

Whatever Marley had seen before her death, it had to be a lot more dangerous and terrifying than Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt had no idea how long he had been there at his window, watching the dead body of Marley. He had experienced some aweful things since living in Blaine's house but this was certainly the worst. Even after her death, Marley looked scared, and Kurt didn't want to know what could have happened to her. He had been scared of the house before but now he was absolutely terrified.

Somebody knocked on his door and Kurt screamed. He backed into the corner of his room, behind the wardrobe, afraid of whoever was standing in front of his door. He heard another knock and Cooper's frantic voice.

"Kurt, open that damn door!"

Kurt sighed in relief and leaned his head back against the wall. It was just Cooper, not some angry ghost or who knew what else that caused Marley's death. He took another deep breath to calm himself down and went to open the door.

"Finally! You scared me, kid" Cooper said. The old man was paler than usual and he was breathing heavily. He must have seen Marley, too.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern and looked towards his window again. "Marley... she..."

"I know" Cooper nodded. "We should... we should go outside."

Kurt nodded. Even if he was sure that Marley was dead, they should check on her. Maybe they could do something to save her. Hell, he should have done it minutes earlier instead of hiding in his room.

"Let's go" Kurt said and walked towards the front door.

The garden was unusually quiet and dark, there weren't even stars on the sky to give them some light. The only light was coming from the house, from a room on the first floor. Its window was broken and Kurt could see a single candle on the table.

Cooper joined him only a minute later, with a torch in his hand. He made his way towards where they had seen Marley earlier. The white material of the girl's clothes was easy to recognize between the rose bushes. The two man walked towards her, only stopping one time when they heard a low growl from outside of the gates.

"What was that?" Kurt whispered.

Cooper raised the torch and took a step towards the gate. They heard another growl and Kurt was sure that he saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness.

"It must be a wolf" Cooper said and turned back towards Marley.

Kurt stayed behind for a few seconds but he didn't hear that noise again and nothing seemed to be outside. He must have imagined things. It was a rough night for all of them.

"Oh, poor girl" Cooper sighed. He knelt down beside Marley and closed the girl's eyes. Even this way, she seemed scared of something but it was obvious that there was nothing to do to help her.

"What happened to her?" Kurt asked quietly.

There weren't any injuries on Marley's body, even her clothes were clean as if somebody had laid her down here. The only sign that something horrible had happened to her was her hair. It was white like the snow.

"It wasn't Blaine, right?" Kurt continued, horrible thoughts running through his mind. He had seen too many people from the town to know that Blaine didn't leave his victims in this state. He left several injuries and drained all blood from their bodies. And Marley's expression... he had never seen something like this.

"No" Cooper said nervously. "I've never seen something like this."

He looked up at the house, searching for answers. He had no idea how Marley had been killed – because it was sure that she hadn't died on her own – and it made him scared. Cooper had seen a lot of things in the past fifty years but it was something new. Something that made him freak out.

"Where's Blaine anyway?" Kurt asked. For some reason, having Blaine with his freaky abilities nearby seemed like a beautiful idea.

"I don't think he went out tonight" Cooper frowned. "But he should have heard the noises."

Cooper stood up and looked up at the house again. Blaine had excellent hearing, there was no way that he slept through everything. But if he hadn't... Cooper gulped nervously and started walking towards the house again.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine... I think something must have happened to him, too."

It wasn't what Kurt wanted to hear. If the thing that had killed Marley had hurt Blaine as well, nobody was safe in the house.

"I will check on him" Kurt decided. "I'm faster than you. Just... stay here and keep your eyes open."

"I will be fine, Kurt. Go" Cooper nodded.

Kurt ran back into the house and upstairs, towards Blaine's room. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the corridor and avoid everything out of order. When he passed the room from where Marley had fallen, the door creaked open and he jumped in fear. He ran faster, afraid of being attacked. He stopped in front of Blaine's room and hit the door a few times. Blaine didn't reply.

"Blaine, open the door!"

It was strange that he needed help from the person who he had been so afraid of earlier. But Marley's death changed everything and he couldn't wait to get inside Blaine's room and close to the man, close to safety.

"Blaine!" he yelled and knocked again.

The door opened but nobody came out of the room. Kurt opened it slightly wider and peeked inside. It was dark and quiet but he could see Blaine lying in his bed, facing towards the window.

"Blaine?" Kurt called quietly and stepped inside.

He walked to Blaine's bed and stopped in front of the man. Blaine was asleep and didn't seem to hear him. Kurt crouched down in front of him and shook his shoulder.

"Blaine, you have to wake up. Something horrible happened and..."

Kurt screamed as Blaine opened his black eyes and with a sudden movement, he grabbed Kurt by his shoulders and lifted him off his feet. In the next second, Kurt found himself lying on Blaine's bed with the man above him. Blaine grabbed his wrist and pressed him down onto the bed, smiling happily.

"Blaine, you have to... What are you doing?"

Blaine inhaled deeply and leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck.

"I knew you would come to me one day" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, this is not funny. Let me go!" Kurt struggled to break free but Blaine squeezed his wrists tighter. "Stop!"

"You look so delicious..." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck again. The boy's scent was so overwhelming, like the sweetest honey mixed with the scent of Blain's favourite roses. He kissed Kurt a few more times and opened his mouth to bite down into the sensitive skin...

Kurt freed one hand and slapped Blaine, hard. The demon blinked in surprise and seemed to come out of his trance.

"Marley was killed. You need to come down with me. Now" Kurt said seriously. He was still upset because of Marley's death, he wasn't in the mood to play with Blaine.

"What do you mean she was killed?" Blaine asked in surprise and got up from the bed.

"Look down" Kurt pointed towards the window.

Blaine walked to the window and looked down at the garden. It was lighter now and could see Marley lying on the ground and Cooper kneeling beside her. He turned around to face Kurt with wide eyes.

"I didn't... I didn't kill her" he muttered, mostly to himself.

"We thought so" Kurt nodded. "Let's go."

Blaine followed Kurt to the door. Usually, he was a lot faster than the human but for some reason, he felt dizzy and weak. Like when he was starving. It didn't make any sense, though, he had been fine when he had gone to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern. Blaine looked aweful and he knew that it was the sign that he needed to feed.

"I'm fine" Blaine said weakly.

They walked down into the garden and Cooper sighed in relief when he saw his brother with Kurt.

"What happened here, Blaine?" Cooper asked.

Blaine stepped closer to Marley's body and looked at her in worry. Now it was clear that he hadn't done anything stupid in his sleep because Marley had no injuries and he wasn't able to kill someone like this. It had to be somebody else...

Blaine looked up at the house, searching for his parents. He kept most of the creatures outside, so they couldn't hurt the humans living with him. Only his parents were able to live inside the house and it meant they had killed Marley. Without his permission, and it made him angry. They had no right to do this.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked.

Blaine looked down at him. The man was scared and he wasn't the only one. Kurt who was usually brave and showed no sign of being afraid of anything, was terrified as well. It was understandable. They knew what Blaine was capable of but none of them expected an attack from the house.

"Let's go back inside" Blaine said. He had to find his parents and have a serious conversation with them but first he had to make sure Kurt and Cooper were safe.

"We can't leave her here, she's..."

Blaine silenced Kurt with one look and grabbed his arm. He reached out for Cooper, too, and dragged them back into the house. After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided that Kurt's room was the safest place in the house. The ghosts always stayed away from that place, so they should be fine there for a while. Blaine pushed both men inside and closed the door.

"Blaine! What're you doing?" Kurt asked from inside.

"Stay in there!" Blaine said and left.

It wasn't hard to find his parents, they were still in the room where they had killed Marley. Pamela was sitting on the edge of the table while her husband stayed at the window.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine growled as he kicked the door open. "You had no right to do this!"

"We warned you" John said. "You could have killed her yourself but you didn't. She had to go."

"No! I'm the one who decides who lives and who dies!" Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine, sweetheart, these humans're not good for you" Pamela said.

"Why do you have to take everything from me? Even after your death, you treat me like a child!" Blaine yelled.

"We want the best for you, son" Pamela said.

"No, don't say this!" Blaine shook his head. "You hate me. You've hated me since I was a child! I wasn't like Cooper and you couldn't accept that!"

Blaine reached for the candle on the table and threw it across the room.

"What's done is done" John shrugged. "She was just a human, Blaine. Be glad we got rid of her."

Blaine turned back towards them, his eyes full of anger.

"Why do you have to ruin everything I have?" he hissed.

"Oh, come on, it's not like we hurt your precious toy" Pamela rolled her eyes.

"He's not my toy" Blaine said.

"Well, you treat him like one" John pointed out.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he had been able to kill his parents again, he would have done it. They had no right to talk about Kurt like that, nobody had.

"Oh, no" Pamela sighed. "No, Blaine. I know what you're thinking but you're wrong. You're not in love with that boy."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked quietly. He didn't even try to hide his feelings.

"Because you aren't capable of love" Paela explained. "You may feel lust and hunger but that's all. You can't love him. It's too late for you."

Blaine knew that she was right. The part of him that was capable of love had been long gone. But then... what was that strange feeling in his chest every time he thought of Kurt?

"I won't let you hurt him" he said quietly. "No matter what I have to do, I won't let you go near him. And if you try... I will find a way to get rid of you."

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes changed color and it caught his parents by surprise. For a brief second, their young son was standing in front of them, not the demon he had become decades ago. Blaine left the room right after that but the ghosts followed him outside, making sure Blaine didn't see them. They were afraid of what they had just seen. Blaine was changing and it couldn't mean any good for them.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't have any sleep that night but he wasn't the only one. He and Cooper spent the night with talking, sharing their thoughts about Marley's death. It was surprisingly easy to convince Cooper that the ghosts of his long gone parents were still in the house and they might have been capable of horrible things. But Cooper wasn't completely sure that his parents were responsible for Marley's death.

"They were horrible parents" he admitted. "But I don't think we should only blame them. Sometimes I have a feeling that something else's hidden behind these walls. Something more dangerous than my parents."

It didn't make Kurt feel any better. By the time Blaine came back, even if he seemed angry and tired, Kurt almost threw his arms around him in relief.

"What will we do now?" Kurt asked him.

"I have you some work downstairs and you should cook something. I'm starving" Blaine answered.

Kurt looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We lost Marley last night" Kurt explained slowly. "She's... She's still out there. We can't leave her in the middle of the garden!"

"And what do you want to do with her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip nervously. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, what Marley deserved, but he needed Blaine's help.

"We need to bring her home" he said quietly.

"No" Blaine replied without hesitation.

"Blaine, her mother must be so worried about her. She-she needs to know what happened to her only child. That's the least you can do for her" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him thoughtfully. Kurt's request was easy to fulfill, he could do it the next night and he would only need an hour or less time for that. He could leave Marley's body just outside of the town and go back to the house in time. But it would mean leaving Kurt and Cooper alone and risk that they would die before he could get back.

"I will think about it" Blaine said in the end.

"Thank you" Kurt said. Blaine smiled at him and for a second, his eyes changed color. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise when he saw it. Blaine's eyes took on a tint of warm honey and for that moment, he looked like a normal boy. Sadly, his eyes turned back to black almost immediately, leaving Kurt in confusion. Something strange was happening to Blaine but Kurt had a feeling that it meant something good for all of them.

~ o ~

"This is ridiculous."

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued his way towards the town. He had decided to bring Marley home as Kurt had asked him but he had had one condition: Kurt had to join him. The boy hadn't understood why Blaine wanted to bring him and leave Cooper in the house all alone but hadn't said a word at home. He had spent almost two hours with cleaning up Marley's body and had searching through the wardrobes to find something for her to wear.

When he had been ready, Blaine had taken Marley's body into his arms and they had left. Since then, Kurt kept asking him why he had taken him and left Cooper but he didn't answer him. How could he? Blaine knew the truth, that Cooper was safe from the house but he couldn't be sure that Kurt would be, too. He knew one thing: he had to keep Kurt safe because he couldn't lose him. They were connected to each other, Kurt was the only person who made Blaine feel anything but hunger, and he had to keep the boy safe, he had to kep Kurt alive because he was the one who kept Blaine alive.

Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was so important for him, what was so special in that simple boy. He hadn't felt anyhing for almost fifty year but then Kurt came into his life and gave him something he thought he had lost decades earlier. Kurt made his heart beat again, he made him able to breath, he made him _feel_ again.

"What if something happens to Cooper while we're gone?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I told you, he will be fine" Blaine replied.

"But what if..."

They heard a growl coming from nearby and Kurt fell silent immediately. He stepped closer to Blaine and looked around in fear. Blaine smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing his shoulder to Kurt's.

"You don't have to be afraid of them" he said.

"I didn't know that there're wolves in this forest" Kurt said.

"There're a lot of things in this forest you don't know about" Blaine said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt ased with wide eyes.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. It was something only he understood.

"Let's get going."

They were silent for a while. Blaine led the way and Kurt followed him closely. He didn't dare move away from Blaine, afraid of what could hide in the forest. They reached the town soon and Blaine put Marley down. Kurt stepped to the girl, fighting back his tears and moved Marley's body, so she was lying on her back and had his hands on her stomach.

"Don't touch her skin!" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's wrist when the boy wanted to grab Marley's hand for the last time.

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

"It can be dangerous" Blaine explained. "You... You could catch something from her."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He looked down at Marley again. There was nothing else he could do for her. The folks would find her the next day and bring her home, burying her as she deserved.

Kurt sighed and raised his head. They were so close to his home, he could easily run to their house and see if his father was alright. He wanted to see him so badly, he didn't even realise that he took a few steps forward, only when Blaine caught him again.

"Blaine, please" he begged quietly. "I need to see my father. Please."

Blaine considered it briefly but then shook his head. He was too hungry to go near people, he would hurt someone and he couldn't do it in Kurt's presence. The boy would be upset to see what a monster he was and he would never forgive him if Blaine hurt someone he loved.

"Let's go back" he said.

"Blaine, please, let me see my family. Please" Kurt said, unable to hold back his tears anymore. He couldn't leave without seeing his father. He was so worried about him and didn't know if he would have a chance to see him again in the future.

"No" Blaine said.

Kurt knew he had no chance to fight Blaine off but he tried anyway. He struggled in Blaine's hold and tried to free himself. He only needed a minute, to run to their house and look inside. Blaine would catch him, of course, he was a lot faster and stronger than him but Kurt would know how his family was doing.

"Enough!" Blaine growled and with one quick movement, he lifted Kurt off his feet and threw him over his shoulder. Kurt screamed and punched his back but it wasn't enough to stop Blaine. The man turned around and ran back into the forest, trying to get Kurt back to the manor and away from his family as quickly as possible. He tried to shut out Kurt's voice, he tried not to listen to his pleading or his quiet sobs.

He didn't look back, so he couldn't see the man emerging the house where Kurt had grown up. He didn't see the man run towards the spot he had seen Kurt and Blaine the last time before they disappeared in the woods again, or the mix of pain, anger and hope in his eyes when he saw Blaine take his son again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, don't hate me for this chapter.**

 **Warning: attempted rape**

Kurt was unusually quiet in the next few days. Since he and Blaine had gotten back from the town, he barely talked to Blaine or Cooper and tried to be alone as much as possible. It was hard with Blaine following him everywhere but after a while, he simply ignored the man. He was still angry with Blaine. They had been so close to his home, he could have checked on his family in a minute and nobody would have seen him. He knew very well that he couldn't let Blaine close to his family but it was simply cruel that Blaine hadn't even let him see them. It was something he would never forgive him.

Since that night, he couldn't get his family out of his head. He missed them so badly and he was worried about them, especially his father who had had a heart attack before. Kurt didn't want to know what his father went through. The other parents knew what happened to their children, they had a chance to move on, but Burt Hummel was left without answers and Kurt knew he must be worried sick. His father wasn't a man who gave up hope easily, he surely believed that his son was still alive.

One day, after giving all of his frustration out by yelling at Blaine for following him, Kurt slammed the door into the man's face and fell to his knees, crying. He had been strong for so long but he couldn't make it anymore. The house was driving him crazy, he was scared every time he had to leave his room because he knew he could be the next person killed by the mysterious creatures of the manor. It didn't help that he saw Blaine's parents way too often since Marley's death and their look told him that they didn't want to see him in their house any longer.

He had tried to talk about this with Blaine, several times. But it looked like the man wasn't concerned at all and told Kurt to forget about them. Because it was so easy after finding Marley's dead body in the garden... Kurt was sure that Blaine knew more about the secret of the Anderson manor than anybody else. Kurt had shared his concerns with Cooper but he had waved him down and told Kurt to forget about it. It was part of the reason Kurt didn't want to talk to the brothers. He couldn't believe that none of them wanted to change, that they were fine with their lives this way.

Well, Kurt Hummel wouldn't waste his life waiting for death to come for him. He had spent too much time in the house without doing anything. He didn't want to blame Blaine but it was mostly his fault. He made Kurt feel sorry for him, made him believe that Blaine could change and be a sweet, normal boy he used to be. Blaine's behaviour had changed so much in the past weeks that Kurt started hoping he would be able to fight against the monster living in his body and break free.

But it was so stupid of him. He shouldn't have trusted Blaine, the man who had spent his last fifty years killing innocents. He shouldn't have believed that the change of his eye color meant anything. Blaine could be working with his parents against Kurt for all he knew. Cooper, too. Kurt trusted them so easily but he never considered that they were all against him.

Kurt stood up from the floor and wiped his face. He wasted too much time without doing anything. It was time to finally come up with a plan to leave the manor.

~ o ~

People in Lima had been through too many funerals but none of them was as quiet and heartbreaking as Marley's. The poor girl had been found by Burt Hummel, the man who was going crazy because of his own grief, and with the help of Finn, they had brought Marley to the sheriff. The whole town had been awaken by the painful screams of Millie Rose when she had seen her only child's dead body. She had cried and destroyed the furniture of the sheriff's office before she had fallen to her knees, pulling at her hair.

It had been days ago and the town gathered in the cemetery to say goodbye to Marley for the last time. The cascet was open, so everybody could see the once beautiful girl's body. It made them all terrified. Marley didn't have any injuries but she was in a horrible state. Her hair was white and even with her eyes closed, she looked horrified. Something horrible must have happened to her and it made the others scared of the future.

The beast had never killed his victims so cruelly. He had left several injuries, he had taken all of their blood but nobody had seemed as terrified after their death as Marley. It was something they would never forget.

After the funeral, people gathered in the tavern to have a drink. Usually it had been only a few men and the closests family of the victims but this time it seemed like the whole town had the need to be together and drink their terrifying memories away. Millie was sitting in the corner with a few women around her. They tried to give her support but it was completely useless. Burt Hummel was standing not too far from them, watching the woman. His anger didn't seem to lessen since the night he had found Marley, not just because of the girl but the things he had seen in the forest. He couldn't convince Carole and Finn that he had seen Kurt with that monster and they had asked him not to talk about his experience. But Burt Hummel was a stubborn man and he would do anything to get his son back in one piece.

"I know most of you don't want to talk about the beast but there's something we have to discuss" Burt started.

"What are you doing?" Carole whispered.

"Millie, I can't explain how sorry I am for your loss. I know how you feel and I know you must be lonely, but you have to know, you're not alone. If you need help or someone to talk to, just let me know" Burt said.

"Thank you" Millie whispered and buried her face into her hands again. Burt waited almost a minute to continue.

"The night when I found Marley, I saw something you have to know about" Burt continued, avoiding Carole's eyes. "I saw him."

Burt stopped for a minute to let the people process what he had just said. He heard gasps and whispers from all over the room, he saw people watching him with wide eyes, some of them keeping a hand on their hearts.

"That's right. When that monster brought Marley back, I saw him. A young man with dark hair and black eyes. I've thought about it a lot and I think I know who he is" Burt said.

"Who?" the sheriff asked.

"It's Blaine Anderson" Burt answered.

There were more whispers and Burt saw that most of the others didn't believe him. He wasn't surprised, though. He couldn't even convince his own family.

"That's impossible!" Will Schuester said.

"How could he be the beast? It happened almost fifty years ago. If Blaine Anderson was still alive what I don't think is possible, he would be an old man now" the older Azimio said.

"You know very well what happened then" Paul Karofsky said. "We all know. My mother was only pregnant with me but she told me several times. When my father was found, he told the sheriff that the Andersons were all dead. The beast killed them. Blaine Anderson is dead, just like his parents and his brother."

"What if he isn't?" Burt reasoned. "Nobody alive's seen him. Nobody's been there since the beast arrived. What if Blaine's still alive and he's the one who killed his parents and all these people?"

"Burt, Blaine was a teenager back then. Do you want to tell us that he hasn't aged since those days?" Karofsky asked.

"Maybe he isn't a human anymore" Burt reasoned. "Hell, we all know the beast isn't human. And I saw him. I'm sure it's him."

"I knew him" the Puckerman's grandfather said and stood up. "I worked for the Andersons that time. My wife gave birth the night before the beast appeared, it's the only reason I can be here talking to you. But I knew Blaine and his parents very well. That boy was the kindest person I've ever met. He brought us food when we were working in their garden and he gave me money, a lot of money when I told him about my wife's pregnancy to pay the doctor. The boy was a saint."

"Well, he certainly isn't anymore" Burt hissed.

"Is there something else?" Schuester asked carefully. He had a feeling that Burt had seen something else, too.

"Oh, yes" Burt smiled sadly. "That poor little boy kidnapped my son and he keeps him prisoner!"

Burt heard the word insane several times but he didn't care what the others thought. He knew what he had seen.

"Burt..." Schuester started but Burt cut in again.

"I know what I saw" Burt said. "When he brought Marley back, Kurt was with him. I was in the kitchen when I heard my son's voice and I ran out onto the street. That's when I saw them. Kurt was struggling but that monster grabbed him and took him away from me again!"

"Burt, we all know how you feel" Paul Karofsky said. "Believe me, we've lost so many people and it makes us all a little crazy. But think about it. There's nobody who came back alive, it's impossible. The beast feeds from humans, he doesn't keep them around for company."

"I'm not crazy. I'm not!" Burt shouted. "Why can't you believe me?"

"Burt..."

"Why don't you want to do something? That monster kills our families and we do nothing about it!" Burt yelled.

"What do you want us to do?" Mary Jackson asked. "He's strong and fast. He kills everyone who gets into the forest. Do you want to sacrifice the whole town because of your madness?"

"It's the truth!" Burt shouted. "My son's alive, don't you understand? He needs help!"

"I'm sorry, Burt, but it seems impossible for me" the sheriff said and most of the others nodded in agreement. "You must imagine things. You can't move on because we didn't find Kurt's body. It's completely understandable, you're not the first parent who feels the same way. But you can't expect us to get ourselves killed because of your fantasies."

Burt grabbed the edge of the table next to him and knocked it over.

"We have to do something! I know we can. Together, we're strong enough to catch the beast and kill him! Who's with me?" Burt asked.

Nobody moved. The women gathered into the corner, away from the furious man and some of the men stepped closer to Burt.

"You need to calm down" the sheriff said.

"I'm calm. I'm damn calm!" Burt almost screamed.

"Burt..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Burt asked and started crying. "Why do you accept this fate? Why don't you want to do something against it?"

"Because we aren't enough for that" Paul Karofsky said. "This way, at least some of us can survive. And there's always hope that the beast would move on, He came from somewhere, he has to leave sooner or later."

"I'm right. I will prove you" Burt said and took a few steps towards the door but two men caught his arms.

"No, Burt. I won't let you do something stupid" the sheriff said. "Even if I have to lock you up for a while."

"I'm not a criminal!" Burt shouted and struggled to break free.

"You're sick. You need time to accept Kurt's death and move on" the sheriff said sadly and motioned his men to led Burt out of the tavern.

Carole and Finn followed them, both of them crying. It was pure torture for them to see Burt led away and locked up in a cell like a criminal. They had no idea how to help the man to accept that Kurt was gone.

~ o ~

Blaine knew that he had done a huge mistake when he hadn't let Kurt see his family. It was obvious since they had gotten back, Kurt pushed him away and didn't need his company at all. Blaine was going crazy from Kurt's behaviour. He needed Kurt, the old Kurt who called him names, fought against him and was always honest with him. He missed that boy so badly, he had to do something to bring Kurt back to his old self.

But it was easier said than done. Since Marley's incident, Blaine had been afraid of losing Kurt. He spent most of his days around him and Cooper, making sure none of them got hurt, but in the end of the day, when the others went to sleep and he could have been alone, Blaine didn't have any rest at all. It wasn't like he didn't need it, especially since he had decided to live without feeding from humans. It made him moody and weak, he was tired all of the time, but he had to stay awake. He was scared that one night he would find Kurt's dead body in the garden and there would no way to bring him back. That thought helped him stay awake. He walked down the corridors, pressed his ear to Kurt's door to hear his breathing, walked inside and watched the boy in his sleep. His parents were unusually quiet since Marley's death but Blaine knew them too well to know they would try to tear Kurt away from him. But he would never let them.

One night he managed to fall asleep somehow. It was the day when Kurt yelled at him for some stupid thing, he didn't even remember what it was, but Kurt slammed his door when Blaine tried to walk in after him and started crying. Kurt cried awfully often, Blaine didn't understand the reason but Kurt must have been upset for some reason. It was what Blaine was thinking about when he fell asleep. He dreamed of Kurt again and he loved the scene running down in front of his eyes. Kurt was beautiful and happy, and on the top of that, Blaine was happy, too.

But the dream ended too soon and Blaine woke up again. It was still dark outside and he had no idea why he opened his eyes, not until he saw a blond woman standing beside his bed. Blaine was surprised. He hadn't seen her for a while, he had thought that she was gone. But here she was, smiling at him just like the day he had seen her the last time.

"Hello, Blaine."

"Evelyn" Blaine whispered.

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart" the woman smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked and jumped out of the bed. "Is there something wrong? You never visit me."

"I know and I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier" Evelyn sighed. "I was... busy. But I had to come because there's something very important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Blaine asked. He trusted the woman more than anybody else. If she said there was something wrong, Blaine believed her.

"You're in great danger" Evelyn said. "That boy... Kurt... He wants to kill you."

"What? No. Kurt's not like that" Blaine said.

"I saw your future. That boy will betray you and cause your death" Evelyn said.

"I don't believe you!" Blaine said. "It's because of my parents, right? They asked you to tell me these things."

"No, Blaine. I tell you the truth. I swear" Evelyn said.

"No. Stay away from me!" Blaine said weakly but Evelyn was right there, holding his head between her hands.

"I will show you" Evelyn said.

In the next second, Blaine's eyes slammed closed, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. There were horrible pictures running down in front of his eyes, people attacking his home, fighting against him with all of their anger, and in the end, just pain and nothing more. When Blaine opened his eyes again, he had tears in his eyes.

"But..." he whispered.

"He will leave tonight" Evelyn explained. "He will tell everyone about you and they will come back to kill you."

"But... I-I tried to change. I showed him that I can be a better person..."

"It doesn't matter. Kurt hates you and his feelings will never change" Evelyn growled. "That boy is evil. You have to stop him!"

"How?" Blaine asked.

Evelyn stepped back to him and looked straight into his eyes. Blaine felt dizzy and he would have fallen to his knees if Evelyn hadn't held him. Suddenly, Blaine felt a wave of unbearable pain, anger and hunger running through his body. He felt sick and weaker than before, his teeth were aching and he couldn't breath.

"Do it" Evely whispered.

Blaine blinked and looked up but saw nobody. Evelyn was gone and he was alone in his room again. But that feeling didn't go away. He held one hand over his heart as he struggled to stand up and walk to his door. He had never felt so angry before.

~ o ~

Kurt pressed his ear to the door. It was late and he couldn't hear anybody moving around outside. He took a deep breath and went back to his bed. His plan was mostly done and he had gathered a few things he would need. He was ready to leave but still, something held him back from stepping through the door. He convinced himself that it was his fear for his family, that Blaine would go after him and kill his family if he found Kurt there with them. But it wasn't the only reason he didn't dare step through the door. He tried to forget that stupid thought that Blaine and Cooper needed him, that they would be lost without him but it came back haunting him nonetheless. His chest tightened at the thought of Blaine turning back into that monster he used to be when Kurt had met him the first time. He knew that he shouldn't let it happen.

But what else could he do then? There was no chance that Blaine would let him go, not without fight. But Kurt had to go, he couldn't stay any longer. His family surely missed him just like he missed them. It had to be that way.

Halfheartedly, he stepped to the door again. His mind must have played a cruel game with him, that was why he didn't want to leave. He had spent too much time with Blaine and Cooper, he had been Blaine's prisoner for too long. It had to be the reason why he wanted to stay. It was crazy and he had to shut out those thoughts, so he could finally make the move. His hand was on the handle but it was so hard to open the door. He took a deep breath and forced himself to move. He didn't know how much time he had, he had to act quickly.

But as the door opened, he couldn't take a step forward because he found himself face to face with Blaine. Kurt shrieked and jumped back, away from the door and the man. He dropped the torch he had in his hand and took another few steps away. Blaine seemed so different. He was pale, his eyes were practically glowing and he seemed so angry. God, what if Blaine knew what he was planning?

The man surged forward, grabbed Kurt's wrists and slammed him to the wall.

"Going somewhere?" Blaine hissed into Kurt's ear.

"I-I..."

"Don't try to lie to me, Kurt. I know what you're doing" Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, I..."

"I can't believe I trusted you" Blaine said and shook his head. He seemed really upset. "I was willing to change for you and you betray me like this."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I thought we were getting closer to each other" Blaine continued. Kurt frowned when he saw the tears in his eyes. What the hell happened to him? "But I finally know what a person you are and I won't let you do it."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt and ripped it. The boy's eyes widened and screamed as Blaine leaned closer to him and bit his shoulder.

"I should have done it earlier" Blaine said and bit Kurt again.

The boy was desperately struggling in Blaine's hold but the man was just too strong. Kurt could do nothing as Blaine sucked his blood from his wounds and pressed kisses all over his body.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt begged.

"Shut up! This is what you wanted" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hair painfully. "You made a good job. You seduced me and I didn't even notice that you wanted to kill me."

"What? No, Blaine..."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him roughly. Kurt tried to turn his head away but Blaine held him still. There was nowhere to go and Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine wanted to kill him. He had no idea why, though. Blaine didn't know what he planned, he couldn't know about it. From the words the man hissed into his ears, he figured out that Blaine believed he wanted to kill him. But why? Kurt didn't even consider that. Sure, he planned to leave the manor but nothing else. He wasn't able to hurt anyone, demon or not.

Blaine pulled away and turned Kurt, so he was facing the wall, and pressed his body back to the boy's to keep him still. He pulled down Kurt's torn shirt and kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck. Kurt felt sick. Even through the material of his pants, he could fell Blaine's hard-on pressed to his ass. He knew what was coming and it made him fight with all of his strength against Blaine.

"No, please..." Kurt whispered through his tears.

"It's all your fault" Blaine said.

He grabbed Kurt and tossed him onto the bed. The boy tried to sit up but Blaine pushed him back down. He climbed over Kurt and kissed him again while he tried to pull his pants down. Kurt fought against him with all of his strength and kept begging him to stop. Blaine didn't listen. He was angry and betrayed, he felt the need to punish Kurt and teach him how to behave.

When Blaine pulled back from him to get out of his pants, Kurt looked around desperately. It was his last chance to do something to stop Blaine because he was sure that the man wouldn't stop on his own. Something was wrong with Blaine, he lost control and he was about to do something Kurt knew none of them wanted. He saw the candle holder in the small table beside his bed and grabbed it without hesitation. He hit Blaine with it, hard, without thinking about the consequences. Kurt had never been so scared in his whole life, he couldn't use his head, just acted in instincts. The blow wasn't strong enough to knock Blaine out but it made him dazed for a few seconds. Kurt pushed him away and jumped out of the bed, running towards the door. He didn't care that he only had his pants on him, he didn't care what was waiting for him outside. One thing was sure, he had to get away from Blaine as fast as possible.

He ran to the front door, opened it and rushed outside. He hissed as he cold air cut into his skin but didn't even consider going back inside. There was a monster who tried to rape him and surely wanted to kill him, everything was better than that.

Kurt rushed through the gate and into the dark forest. He had no idea which way to go, he ran straight between the trees, stumbling in the darkness. He left the manor behind in no time and he found himself alone in the forest. He ran until his strength left him and fell to his knees, crying. He was shaking like a leaf, partly from the cold but mostly because of what had happened in his room. He should have known that Blaine would try to do this to him sooner or later. He was stupid that he thought Blaine wouldn't hurt him. He had killed so many people, why would Kurt be different?

Kurt cried for a while but he had to move. Blaine was surely coming after him and he couldn't find Kurt. The boy didn't want to die, not like this.

He was about to take the next step into the forest and towards his freedom when he heard a low growl from behind. Kurt froze and turned his head slowly. He had been so panicked when he had left, he had completely forgotten how dangerous the forest could be in the middle of the night. There were wolves outside of the manor, he had seen them earlier and he was sure they found him this time. Kurt forced himself to turn around as he heard heavy steps getting closer to him. He was breathing heavily and he was shaking as he raised his eyes to look at the creatures walking in slow circles around him.

There were three of them. They didn't really look like wolves, they were a lot bigger and their fur was floating around them like smoke. Yes, they were definitely not like ordinary wolves. One of them growled again and Kurt turned to look at it. The animal had big red eyes that were glowing in the darkness.

Kurt shook his head and took a step backwards. Another wolf growled at him from behind and Kurt turned around in fear. There was no way to go. He pressed his eyes closed, so at least he couldn't see them. He prepared himself the best he could for the second when they attacked. He tried not to think about the pain, that he was going to die within seconds, that he couldn't see his family again after all... He just hoped that it would be quick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise you will like this one (or at least I hope so).**

 **Thank you for the reviews and the private messages. I always love reading your comments, you're great!**

Blaine stayed in Kurt's room way after the boy had run away. He could have gone after him and caught Kurt easily but... but he didn't want to. The moment Kurt had hit him, he had come out of that weird trance or anything he had been in and unfortunately for him, he had remembered everything, every single detail he had done. He felt disgusted with himself. He had attempted the most horrible thing he could do to Kurt and there was no excuse for his behaviour. No matter why he had done it, Kurt surely hadn't deserved it.

And now Kurt was gone, probably for forever. It was all his fault. He wanted to love Kurt and he wanted the boy to love him back, but it was impossible if he couldn't even keep Kurt safe. Kurt must have hated him for what he had done. Blaine had kidnapped him, he had held him captive in a house full of dangerous creatures and on the top of that, he had endangered Kurt's safety himself.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as he felt the first teardrops escape his eyes. He hadn't cried for who knew how long, he wasn't even sure he was still capable of emotions that caused tears. He hadn't felt anything for so long but now there was that burning sensation in his chest that made him unable to breath, he fell forward and buried his head into Kurt's pillow.

Kurt.

He was gone. Forever. Kurt was scared of him, Kurt hated him and he wouldn't come back to him, ever. It was all his fault.

Kurt was surely halfway back home, he would tell everybody about Blaine, they would come for him and kill him. But it didn't matter anymore. As the horrible scene of him trying to rape Kurt ran through his mind over and over again, Blaine slowly convinced himself that it was the best that could happen to him. He was a heartless monster, he deserved to die. Kurt had begged him to stop but he hadn't listened to him. Blaine remembered those fearful eyes, he remembered every single word, every touch he had forced onto Kurt and he got sick of himself. How could he be such a monster?

"Blaine!"

Cooper burst into the room, breathing heavily. The old man had run through the house as fast as he could and he was close to faint. He had seen Kurt leave the manor and run into the forest, and it made his blood run cold. He had to tell Blaine.

"Blaine, are you listening?" Cooper asked as he ran to his brother. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine growled.

"Kurt left" Cooper said simply.

"I know" Blaine replied.

"What the hell have you done?" Cooper shouted.

"I ruined everything, Coop" Blaine cried.

Cooper frowned as he saw his brother cry. It reminded him on the old Blaine, his little brother he had loved so much.

"What happened?" Cooper asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. He used to do that when Blaine had been young and upset because of their parents.

"I hurt him" Blaine cried. "He begged me to stop but I didn't listen. And now he's gone. He won't come back."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Cooper. There was so much desperation in his hazel eyes... Wait. Blaine's eyes changed back?

Cooper would have been happy for his brother's long lost self if the circumstances had been others. But they couldn't do that now that Kurt was in danger.

"Blaine, listen to me" Cooper said and forced Blaine to look at him. "Kurt's out in the forest all alone. We have to go after him."

"No, Cooper, I..."

Cooper slapped his brother, hard.

"Blaine, don't you understand? Kurt might be in danger. We have to find him!" Cooper practically yelled at him.

Blaine blinked in surprise. He was so lost in his grief that he forgot how dangerous the forest was in the middle of the night. If something found Kurt before he could make it out of the woods...

Blaine jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the door with unnatural speed. Cooper followed him as fast as he could but Blaine was at the gates before Cooper could leave the house. There was nothing the old man could do. He had to hope that Blaine was able to find Kurt and bring him back safely.

~ o ~

Kurt was shaking out of his skin as he waited for the wolves to make their move. He could hear their heavy footsteps getting closer to him, he felt the rotten smell of their breaths on his face and their soft fur that didn't even felt like real fur on his skin as they accidentally touched him. But nothing else happened for a while and Kurt opened his eyes to see what was going on.

The monsters didn't disappear, of course, they walked around him in a tight circle, not leaving Kurt a gap to escape. They were waiting for something but Kurt had no idea what it was. Did they want him to try to run for his life? Did they expect him to fight?

One of the wolves pushed Kurt forward and the boy fell right onto the other one. He gasped and pushed himself away as fast as he could. The wolves made sounds, it seemed like they were laughing at him.

Was it possible?

"Please, let me go" Kurt said quietly.

He heard them laugh again. Yes, it was certainly laughter. He didn't know what these creatures could be but they weren't real wolves, that was sure.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked again.

The biggest wolf stepped closer to him and took a deep breath. Kurt was frozen in place, watching the creature in horror. Its eyes were glowing red and Kurt could see more malevolence in them that he had ever experienced while living with Blaine. Whatever they planned for him, it was a lot worse than what could have happened to him back at the manor.

The wolf behind Kurt stepped closer and rubbed its head to the boy's back. Kurt cried out in fear and stepped forward, only to be stopped by the other wolf.

"Stop!" he shouted.

Kurt found himself stuck between the wolves who didn't even leave him enough space to move. They sniffled him again, the one behind his back even licked his neck, making him shiver. He wanted it to finally be over. The night was horrible and he knew very well how it would end. He couldn't bear more torture before it happened.

Suddenly, the wolves moved away from him and turned around, growling into the darkness. Kurt turned, too, and let out a shaky breath as he saw the person stepping out from behind the tree. It was Blaine. Kurt knew he should have been afraid of him, he was the person he had been running from but still... For some stupid reason, he was glad to see Blaine.

"Let him go" Blaine said, his voice dangerously calm.

The biggest wolf growled and took a step towards Blaine. Kurt watched in horror as the huge creature walked closer to Blaine but the man didn't move the slightest. He didn't seem to be afraid of it at all. The other two wolves stayed behind and forced Kurt to take a few steps back.

"I won't tell you again. Let him go" Blaine said.

"Or what?"

To Kurt's surprise, it was the wolf. It was able to speak!

"Don't test me" Blaine replied.

The wolf laughed again and took another step towards Blaine.

"Be careful" Kurt whispered.

The wolf attacked Blaine suddenly and Kurt screamed as he watched Blaine disappear under the animal. He was pretty sure that the wolf killed Blaine, there was no way for him to survive the attack of such a huge and dangerous creature but the wolf was thrown away in the next second and Blaine jumped back to his feet. He had a bleeding wound on his right arm but he seemed to be fine.

"I told you" Blaine said and jumped up at the back of the wolf.

The wolf was fast but Blaine was faster. And he was strong. Kurt didn't know Blaine was so strong. He hit the wolf hard on its back and it fell to the ground. Blaine jumped down from its back and kicked him, sending the wolf flying back towards the trees. The man ran after the animal and found it on the ground, he put his hands around the wolf's neck, and squeezed it, hard. The wolf was struggling in Blaine's grip but it couldn't break free. As the seconds passed, the wolf became weaker and weaker and after a few minutes, it didn't move anymore. Blaine kept his hands around its neck, making sure he killed the wolf.

The other wolves left Kurt and went to help their partner. They attacked Blaine at the same time who had to let go of the dead animal and fight against the two remaining creautures at the same time. Kurt couldn't see much, they were moving too fast for his human eyes and it was dark around them, but whatever Blaine did, it was enough to scare away the two wolves. They backed away from him and turned to leave. They disappeared from Kurt's eyes before the boy could blink.

The forest fell silent again, the only sound Kurt could hear was Blaine's rapid breathing. The man walked back to the dead wolf and checked it, just in case. Kurt stepped closer to them, watching the wolf carefully. It was already fading away, the most of its body was missing and he couldn't see much of its head. Kurt sighed in relief. The danger was gone.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who was now standing beside a tree, gripping the closest branch to support his weight. Even in the darkness, Kurt could see how weak and pale he seemed. Something was wrong.

"Are you injured?" Kurt asked and rushed to Blaine to check him over for injuries. There was a long cut on his arm and a few smaller on his neck and his chest, he was covered in dirt and seemed to be ready to faint in any second.

"I'm fine" Blaine said. He expected Kurt to run from him again but what the boy did surprised him.

Kurt took his hands gently and helped him stand on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I have to get you back into the house" Kurt said and threw one of Blaine's arms over his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to leave" Blaine smiled weakly.

"Let's talk about it later" Kurt said.

"I can walk on my own" Blaine said and pushed himself away from Kurt but he almost fell without the boy's help.

"Let me help you" Kurt said.

"I don't need your help. I-I never need help" Blaine said and took a shaky step forward.

"Right" Kurt rolled his eyes and put his arm around Blaine's waist.

This time, Blaine didn't push him away. He was too weak to protest, so he just let Kurt help him get back to the manor. They were completely silent on the way. Blaine kept his eyes on the trees, searching for creatures hiding in the darkness and Kurt watched the path that led them back to the house.

"Thank you" Kurt said after a while.

"For what?" Blaine asked quietly.

"For saving my life" Kurt answered.

Blaine only nodded. There was nothing to say. Kurt was surely just relieved to survive such a dangerous situation, he would be back to his normal self soon.

Blaine forced himself to stay awake until they got inside the manor. But once the gates were closed behind them, he wasn't able to stand on his feet any longer. He was injured, although it wouldn't kill him, but he was so exhausted. He needed to rest. Once the thought ran through his mind, he closed his eyes and slumped forward.

"Blaine!"

~ o ~

Blaine smiled as he came to. He was lying in a comfortable bed, probably in his own, and he felt gentle fingers play on his skin. He didn't remember what had happened before he fell asleep but he didn't care. He enjoyed the situation.

Without opening his eyes, he reached for the person over him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he blinked in confusion when he found an angry looking Kurt over him.

"Uhm... sorry" he muttered and let go of Kurt. The boy jumped up and away from him in no time.

The slight fear in Kurt's eyes was enough for Blaine to remember what had happened before he passed out. It explained why Kurt pulled away from him so suddenly, of course. Blaine had done something horrible to him and Kurt had almost been killed because of his stupid behaviour. It was a wonder that the boy was here with him instead of trying to run from him again.

"Kurt, I..."

"How are you?" Kurt interrupted him seriously.

"Fine" Blaine answered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine didn't know why he didn't believe him, but as he looked down at himself, he understood. He was half naked and there were several injuries on his chest and arms, but the one on his right arm seemed to be the worst.

"It's nothing" Blaine shrugged but hissed in pain, regretting the movement immediately. "I heal fast."

"I figured out" Kurt replied. "Your injuries are already healing."

"How long was I out?" Blaine asked when Kurt fell silent. It was obvious that the boy didn't want to be near him and didn't want to talk to him at all, and Blaine felt so bad because of his previous actions, he had to do something to keep Kurt here. So he asked the first question that came into his mind, even if it didn't really matter.

"Only ten minutes or so" Kurt said shortly.

Blaine nodded.

"So you brought me here?" he asked.

"Yes."

Blaine took a deep breath. It was frustrating that Kurt didn't really want to talk to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to make conversation again.

"Yes."

Blaine growled and turned to hit the wall behind him. He was trying to be nice, why couldn't Kurt see that?

He knew that he made a mistake because Kurt's eyes widened in fear and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said quietly. "I don't want to scare you, I just... I'm trying to make a conversation here but you barely reply."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Kurt asked, his anger rising.

"Well, you should at least be nicer to me. I saved you" Blaine said.

"You tried to rape me" Kurt replied.

"You tried to leave me!" Blaine almost shouted.

"I'm not your possession, Blaine. You can't keep me like a pet and expect me to do what you want" Kurt said.

"I tried to change for you! I tried so hard to be good enough for you but you always push me away! You destroy me completely." Blaine said. "I... I hate you!"

"I hate you, too" Kurt said heatedly.

"But I hate you more" Blaine replied like a small child who couldn't get what he wanted.

"You totally like each other."

Both of them turned towards a smiling Cooper who just arrived with a bowl and fresh clothes.

"Here, Kurt. I brought you everything you need" Cooper said.

"Thank you" Kurt said and turned towards Blaine. "I have to clean up your injuries. Lie down."

"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own" Blaine said stubbornly.

"Would you stop your tantrum and let me help you?" Kurt asked in frustration. "You act like a spoiled, pouting child. Grow up and stop this."

Blaine pressed his lips together and turned away from Kurt but lifted his arm towards the boy to let him clean up the wounds. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He knelt down beside Blaine and grabbed the wet washcloth from the bowl. He was as gentle as possible, barely touching Blaine's skin, but the man still hissed and pulled his arm back. Kurt grabbed it again and tried to clean the wound from dirt again. Blaine hissed a little louder and yanked his arm away from Kurt again.

"Stay still" Kurt said and pressed the cloth to the wound.

"It hurts" Blaine said and jumped away from Kurt so quickly that he almost fell from the bed.

Cooper who stayed back at the wall, watched them in amusement.

"I have to do it, so you don't get an infection. You might be hard to kill but I'm sure you don't want to feel any worse" Kurt said.

"I wouldn't need this if you stayed in the house for the night" Blaine said. "How did you come up with such a stupid thought? Those wolves could have killed you."

"I didn't think" Kurt said.

"I figured out" Blaine said sarcastically.

"You know what? I should let you take care of yourself. If I'm lucky, you will die from your injuries soon" Kurt said in anger.

"That's what you're waiting for, right?" Blaine replied.

"Guys, stop" Cooper said calmly. He enjoyed the conversation so far, but he didn't want the others to fight.

"You're crazy" Kurt said, a lot calmer this time. "I might not like you but I would never wish your death. I'm not like that."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, trying to make eye contact. He was certain that Kurt wanted to leave, so could get help to kill him but... What if he told him the truth? Kurt was surely a nice person or Blaine had thought so before that night. If he was honest to himself, he didn't remember where the impression of Kurt trying to kill him came from.

"You don't want to kill me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kept his eyes on the wound and didn't say anything until he finished bandaging Blaine's most severe injuries. Blaine was about to ask him again when Kurt looked up into his eyes.

"No, Blaine. I still believe that you can change" Kurt said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"You do?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yes" Kurt answered honestly.

They were silent for a while. Kurt was still looking into his eyes and Blaine could tell that he told him the truth. Kurt really believed in him. Kurt knew that he could change.

"You should rest" Kurt said finally and got up from the bed, breaking eye contact. "I will check on you in the morning."

"Alright" Blaine whispered.

Kurt gathered the dirty and bloody clothes and the bowl and walked to the door. Blaine followed him with gaze, so he didn't see Cooper's smile. The older man noticed the change in Blaine's eyes again and was so happy to see it. He knew what it meant but decided not to tell anyone. Blaine had to figure out on his own what was happening to him.

"Good night, little brother" Cooper said as he followed Kurt outside.

Blaine let his head fall back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. There was that weird feeling in his chest again, the one that caused so much pain but it meant something else, too. It meant happiness.

Blaine smiled. He hadn't known that he was still capable of such feelings but it looked like Kurt did something to him that helped him feel alive again. As he closed his eyes and drifted down into sleep, he promised himself that he wouldn't let Kurt down again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and the private messages. I'm so glad you like this story!**

 **There will be Klaine, soon.:) Kurt will understand what is wrong with the manor and he will help Blaine. It will be hard but maybe they will succeed. Maybe they won't.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

By the time Blaine woke up the next morning, his injuries from the previous day were almost completely healed. He wasn't surprised at all, he knew it would be that way. He wasn't a human after all, a few cuts and bites couldn't kill him, even if the wolf that had attacked him wasn't just a normal wolf.

He stayed lying in the bed for a long time, thinking about the previous night. It was like a horrible nightmare, he had lost control like never before that night, he had done things he hadn't known he was capable of. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Kurt's wide eyes as he had tried to... He wanted to forget that those things had ever happened.

He had no memories from earlier that night but he was sure that somebody else was responsible for his acts. Somebody who was worse than him, somebody who wanted Kurt gone. Somebody like his parents.

Blaine opened his eyes again. They were the darkest black and they were full of anger as he came to the conclusion that somehow his parents had made him attack Kurt. He knew that they liked playing dirty but he had never thought that they were capable of such horrible things. But then again, as he recalled the happenings of the night of Marley's death, he had to admit that he underestimated them. They weren't just bad parents, they were the most cruel people Blaine knew. After Marley's death, Blaine had given them another chance but it was over now. He wouldn't let them hurt Kurt again, and he swore he would find a way to get rid of them.

His eyes changed back to their light hazel color as his thoughts wandered back to Kurt. Kurt had been so kind to him the previous night, he had taken care of Blaine's injuries, he had made sure that Blaine was fine before he went to sleep. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt kneeling beside him while cleaning out his wounds. It had been a long time since somebody had been so gentle, so kind to him.

 _I still believe that you can change._

Although he had ruined everything, Kurt didn't turn away from him. He believed in him. He thought that Blaine was able to change, to get over all the cruel things he had done and become a better person. Blaine let himself imagine a future where he was an ordinary human again, where he didn't kill people anymore and where he and Kurt lived happily together. Just the thought made his heart beat faster and he felt like he could fly.

He jumped out of the bed and was surprised when he felt perfectly well. He wasn't thirsty or hungry, he didn't feel that unbearable need of killing someone that he had felt the previous night. He felt like he didn't need to hurt people anymore, like he was back to his old self.

Blaine frowned and stepped to the mirror to look at himself and gasped when he saw the change in his eye colour. He was right, something had changed because his eyes weren't black anymore. They weren't back to his bright colour from the time he had been human, they were a lot darker but they were definitely not black anymore. Where they should have been white, they were bloodshot and it made Blaine grimance. He looked sick and Kurt would be surely scared when he saw this but it wasn't like Blaine could do anything about it.

Blaine blinked and was slightly disappointed when he saw as his eyes changed back to black. He stayed at the mirror for a while, looking at his eyes from closer, trying to make them change back but nothing like that happened. After a while, he stepped back and shook his head. Maybe it was just his imagination playing with him. Yes, it had to be that. Why would his eyes change their colour anyway? It seemed so stupid.

He stepped to his wardrobe and went through his clothes. At first he grabbed a random shirt but before he could get dressed, a new, stupid idea came into his mind. Kurt had been so kind to him the previous night, he should do something to show the boy how grateful he was.

 _He would surely appreciate a kind gesture._

Blaine looked around in confusion. The voice seemed to be his own but it didn't come from his head but from another direction, it seemed like somebody else was in his room and he was talking to him. But as he looked around, he saw nobody. He shook his head again. Maybe he was getting crazy and that's why he heard voices. Great.

It might have been stupid but he trusted that voice. He knew that Kurt deserved something for everything Blaine had done to him, and as he went through his wardrobe, a plan started forming in his mind. He took out his best looking clothes and went back to the mirror. He was looking good in this clothes but it wasn't enough. He should do something with his look, but what?

He searched through his room for a comb and when he finally found it, he went back to the mirror. He hadn't done anything to his hair for a very long time, he had let it grow and hang around his face in rough curls. He tried to make them look better but no matter how many times to ran the comb through his hair, it didn't seem to look better. Then he tied it into a tight tail behind his head but it just made everything worse.

Blaine threw the comb away and swore quietly. He hated his hair, he had hated it since he had been a child, and for a good reason. His brother had beautiful hair, it was thick and looked healthy and the most important, it was straight. Cooper was such a lucky man, but Blaine definitely wasn't. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. He had tried it so many times but even when he magically straightened his hair, it didn't look like he wanted to.

Magic... Blaine smiled and waved towards the scissors on his nightstand. Maybe it was a stupid idea but he couldn't look worse than this anyhow. A chair was pulled to the mirror and he sat down as a towel flew up to his shoulders and sneaked around his neck. The scissors started working on his hair and Blaine directed it with his thoughts to cut his hair the best he could.

Almost half an hour later, when he was freed from half of his hair and took a magical shave as well, he stood up from the chair, looking at his reflexion in satisfaction. He straightened his clothes and took a few deep breaths. It was time to meet Kurt.

~ o ~

Even if he had been tired as hell the previous night, it had taken Kurt longer than usual to fall asleep. So many things had happened that night and he couldn't make himself not think about them, especially Blaine. It meant that Kurt hadn't fallen asleep before dawn and when he got up, it was almost noon. The sun was shining brightly, making his room glow in its beautiful light and Kurt stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the warmth of his room.

He found himself thinking about Blaine again as the images of his dream from the night went through his mind, making him smile. It was a good dream, he was surprised that he didn't have any nightmares after everything that had happened to him. He pressed his index finger to his lips as he recalled the scene from his dream. He could still feel the gentle touch of Blaine's lips on his own.

 _What am I doing?_

Kurt groaned and fell back onto his pillow, burying his face into his hands. He was so stupid that he thought having this kind of dreams was fine. It wasn't, it couldn't be. Blaine had hurt him the other night, he had held him down and he had almost... Kurt pressed his eyes closed and tried to forget those memories. Blaine had been completely out of control the night before, and rationally Kurt knew that he couldn't trust him anymore, that he should get up immediately and run, get away from that monster who had almost raped him.

But he didn't move. He remembered their conversation after the events of the night and slowly it became clear that Blaine hadn't attacked him on purpose, something had happened to him, somebody had manipulated him and that's why he had done those horrible things.

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger. He knew two people in the house who were capable of everything and they certainly liked hurting others. It had to be Blaine's parents. For some stupid reason, they wanted to kill Kurt and they had almost done it the previous night. And they hadn't just tried to kill Kurt, they had used their own son to do the job.

Kurt got up from his bed and started getting ready as he tried to suppress his feelings. He couldn't help his anger, though, it didn't seem to lessen as the minutes passed. He kept thinking about those heartless ghosts who didn't even refrain from using their own child to get what they wanted. Kurt started agreeing with Blaine that killing them was the right thing to do

. If they had been the same in their lives, they certainly deserved their deaths.

It was so stupid to care about Blaine that much. It wasn't like he was just an innocent who was used by his parents, Blaine was still a dangerous monster who had killed so many people on his own. But... But Kurt had to agree with Cooper, he liked Blaine. Well, not the violent Blaine who hurt people without hesitation but the person who he could be sometimes. He noticed that Blaine tried to change and when things went well, Blaine seemed like a person Kurt would definitely like to let enter his life. If the circumstanses were different, he would give them a try.

 _You said you believed in him._

Oh, yes. He had told Blaine that he believed in him and he had said the truth. Even if he was slightly scared of the man, he felt deep inside that Blaine could change. He just didn't know how to help him and if he was able to kill the monster in him and get the old Blaine back. If he had been sure that it was possible, he would do everything to change him. But what if he failed? What if Blaine was lost for forever and there was no way for him to come back?

Kurt thought about his dream again and took a deep breath. It might have been stupid but he had already made a decision. No matter how it would end for him, he would try to help Blaine.

~ o ~

Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's room, trying to get the courage to knock on the door. He had been in the kitchen and Cooper had informed him that Kurt was still in here. Blaine had bought himself some time as he had made everything ready but now he had no more time left. He had to move, he knew but he was afraid of Kurt's reaction. What if he wouldn't take Blaine's offer too well?

Blaine shook his head and raised his hand to knock. He would drive himself crazy if he didn't do anything. He took another deep breath and held up his hand. That was it. He was going to do it.

But before Blaine could do anything, Kurt's door opened and the boy shrieked when he found Blaine in front of his room, with his arm up in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, panicking. Maybe he was scared of Blaine after all.

"I..." Blaine looked down at the single rose in his right hand. "I brought you a rose!"

Kurt blinked in surprise. Now that he took a better look of Blaine, he noticed the change in his look. Blaine was dressed in his finest clothes, he was freshly shaved and he had done something with his hair, too. Honestly, Blaine looked amazing. Except for the black eyes and sharp teeth that were peeking out between his lips as he smiled at Kurt like a shy teenager who asked somebody out for the first time. The situation seemed so absurd. Blaine who was always so confident, now looked scared.

"Thank you?" Kurt didn't mean it to come out as a question but he didn't understand what Blaine was doing.

"And... and I made you breakfast" Blaine smiled. "I mean... I tried to but I can't cook, so I asked Cooper to do something for us. I know it's not really breakfast time but..."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Honestly? I don't know" Blaine replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I see" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to eat with me or not?" Blaine asked impatiently. _Be nice_ , the voice in his head whispered. "I mean... Would you please accompany me this beautiful morning?"

Kurt looked at Blaine sceptically. It seemed like Blaine truly wanted to spend the day with him but it was such a big change from his past behaviour. Kurt couldn't decide if it was true or just a new trick. As he hesitated, his eyes met Blaine's once again and Kurt gasped when he saw as the man's eyes slowly changed from black to a warm hazel color.

"Yes. Why not?" Kurt found himself saying while staring into Blaine's almost normal colored eyes. It wasn't the first time it happened to the man and Kurt didn't know if it was a good thing but he hoped it was. Maybe Blaine was more human than he thought.

"Excellent!" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "This way!"

Blaine held Kurt's hand in his as he led the boy into the dining room. The table was set for the two of them, there were various dishes and a lot of roses on the table. Blaine waved towards a chair that flew away from the table and Blaine motioned Kurt to sit down. The boy gulped nervously, remembering the times Blaine had forced him to sit tied to the chair, watchig him eat. Blaine must have seen the fear in his eyes because Blaine blushed slightly and tried to smile reassuringly.

"You don't have to be afraid" Blaine said.

Kurt took a deep breath and sat down. He expected the arms of the chair to come to live and secure his arms to the chair but nothing like that happened. Blaine took the rose Kurt still held in his hand from the boy and put it into the vase beside the others. Then he went to his own chair and sat down.

"Aren't you hungry?" Blaine asked a few minutes later when he noticed that Kurt didn't touch the food.

"I am. I just..." Kurt looked away. It wasn't like he didn't like what Blaine had done for him, but it seemed too good to be true.

"Don't be afraid of me. Please" Blaine said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. I... I keep thinking about what you told me yesterday and I really want to try to change. I'm not sure I will be able to make it, though, I'm fine now but it doesn't mean anything."

"I told you the truth yesterday" Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. "It might be stupid but I believe in you. Everybody deserves a second chance, why would you be an exception?"

"It's not my second chance" Blaine smiled sadly.

Kurt watched him in silence as he started eating. Blaine was right, he had tortured Kurt and others so many times before, but this time all Kurt could see in those honey colored eyes was regret. Blaine finally understood what he had done was wrong and he wanted to make it better. It was clear that he needed Kurt's help to get through it, that's why he tried so hard to make up for the other night.

"Well, you're stubborn as hell but I like challenges" Kurt said in the end.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. Kurt watched him in interest and leaned closer when he saw that Blaine's sharp teeth were nowhere to be found and his eyes still didn't change back to black. It was definitely something new. And something good.

"What is it?" Blaine asked when he noticed that Kurt was watching him.

"Nothing" Kurt said, unable to decide if he should tell Blaine about the changes or wait. He didn't want to ruin anything. "You look great."

"Thank you! I-I did it... for you" Blaine said, looking away.

Kurt wasn't talking about the clothes or the new haircut but he smiled at Blaine and nodded.

"Uhm... Tell me if you're ready. I want to show you something" Blaine said after a while.

"Should I be afraid?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you will like it" Blaine said

Blaine got up from his chair and helped Kurt up to his feet. Kurt was slightly confused when Blaine led him outside, down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the man, so he didn't notice what he should see in the garden. But then Blaine nodded towards the trees and Kurt gasped. There were dozens of scissors, brooms, hoes and other things moving around in the garden, cutting the grass, watering the trees and planting flowers. A broom was dancing on the gateway, gathering dirt and dried leaves. Kurt's eyes grew even wider when a watering can stopped in front of them and bowed.

"So... what do you think?" Blaine smiled.

"I'm dreaming, right?" Kurt muttered. He knew that Blaine had some magic but this... This seemed so surreal.

"Not at all" Blaine said. "I know you wanted to clean up the garden and you were right. I like sitting out here, I don't know why I didn't do it earlier."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and led him into the rose garden.

"The rest of the garden will be ready in a few days, and if you would like to, we could... have a picnic outside or something" Blaine mumbled.

"You mean... in the garden? I thought the sunlight hurts you" Kurt frowned.

"No, I just didn't like it. I guess my taste's changing, too, it doesn't bother me anymore" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at him again. Seeing this side of Blaine was like a dream, a very good one. He just hoped that it was real and he wouldn't wake up to the cruel reality. He wanted it to happen, he wanted Blaine to stay like this forever, he wanted to forget the past and live this life where everything seemed perfect.

"Look! My mother's roses are blooming again" Blaine said and walked farther into the rose garden to one of the oldest bushes. Its roses were special, their petals were white but the tips of them were dark red. Kurt hadn't noticed those roses before. Most of the rose bushes had been small and had only a few roses but none of them had been so beautiful like the one with the dark red petals. Now that rose bush seemed smaller and its petals didn't seem so dark. Kurt frowned and stepped closer to it.

"What happened to this one?" he asked.

Blaine joined Kurt and crouched down in front of the rose bush.

"What do you mean? It seems usual for me" he said.

"No, look at the petals" Kurt said and reached out to touch the closest rose. "They..."

As Kurt's fingers touched the rose, he saw a pair of black eyes appear in the middle of the rose bush. Those eyes were full of anger and hate and Kurt jumped back quickly.

"Don't touch them!" Blaine shouted angrily and pulled Kurt away from the rose.

The boy looked up at Blaine and his eyes widened. Blaine's eyes were black again, his face pale and his body stiff. The kindness Kurt had experienced that morning was nowhere to be found. Blaine looked exactly like his old self.

"You shouldn't be out here" Blaine said. "Go back inside."

Kurt hesitated for a second but it just made Blaine angrier. He growled at the boy and Kurt nodded hastily, taking a few steps back. He looked back at the rose bush but he couldn't see the eyes anymore. They were gone but it didn't help Kurt calm down. He didn't need too much time to make connection between the eyes and the quick change in Blaine's mood. Whatever it was, Kurt was afraid that it was responsible for Blaine's condition and if that was true, Kurt didn't only have to deal with two angry ghosts. The images of his horrible dream from the night of Marley's death rushed through his mind and he pressed his hand to his mouth, feeling sick.

What if it wasn't just a nightmare?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, I had an awful week. I had to visit my eye specialist again and these appointments always make me depressed for a few days. They still don't have a magical cure for my eye problem and I don't really understand why they have to torture me in every few months if they can't do anything. But let's be positive, my other eye is still healthy and it looks like I'm not gonna get completely blind anytime soon.**

 **And now the important things. I finally finished this chapter, thanks to you. I would like to thank you for all the reviews and PMs, for reading, following and favouriting this story. I'm so grateful for your support.**

 **Blaine is not a vampire, he was cursed by Evelyn, but you have to wait a little for more. You will understand everything in the end, I promise.**

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes as he walked into the kitchen the next day. He was getting used to not having enough sleep, he had spent another night with staring at the ceiling, thinking about the mystery of the manor. He hadn't talked to Blaine after getting back from the garden, he hadn't even seen the man later that night. Blaine had moved back into his room and he hadn't come out since then.

Kurt had locked himself into his room, too, and had tried to come up with an explanation for the eyes he had seen in the garden. He couldn't find anything, though. For all he knew, Blaine's parents were the only ghosts haunting the house but those eyes didn't belong to them. He had an awful feeling that his nightmare from earlier had been true, that that woman was there in the house and she wanted to hurt them. Kurt knew that he had to find out who she was and his best chance was to talk to Blaine.

Kurt was slightly disappointed when he only found Cooper in the kitchen. The older man was in a good mood, he was dancing and humming happily as he prepared his breakfast. When he saw Kurt enter the room, he smiled at him and grabbed another plate to do something for Kurt, too.

"Good morning, Kurt" Cooper greeted him. "Slept well?"

"Not really" Kurt sighed and sat down. "But I see you did."

"Oh, yes" Cooper smiled. "I had a long, dreamless sleep and I feel like I'm full of energy."

Kurt smiled at him. At least one of them had a good night. He wanted such a careless night for himself as well, just once. It would be good to shut out every horrible thought and have some rest.

"You should still be careful. I don't want you to overstrain yourself" Kurt said.

"I might look old but here inside, I'm still a teenager" Cooper said, pressing a hand over his heart.

"I bet you are" Kurt laughed.

Cooper placed a plate in front of him and rushed back to the counter for his own food. Kurt frowned as he watched the man. He seemed a lot more energetic than usually and he moved way too fast.

"Are you... alright?" he asked carefully.

"Alright? I've never been better" Cooper said and sat down across Kurt. He started eating but he looked up when he noticed that the boy kept his eyes on him. "What?"

Something was different in Cooper's look. Kurt couldn't tell what but he was afraid that it was a bad sign.

"I don't know. You look... different" Kurt said.

"Well, since my little brother's all over you and does most of my work to impress you, I have a lot of time for myself" Cooper winked.

"Yes, it must be that" Kurt nodded but he wasn't really convinced.

"I don't know how you do it but I'm so glad you two get along well" Cooper said. "It was about time for him to find somebody like you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Somebody who can make him happy" Cooper answered. "He's changed a lot since you're here with us."

"He's trying really hard" Kurt nodded, thinking about what Blaine had showed him the previous day.

"And what about you?" Cooper asked.

"What about me?" Kurt asked back. He knew that he was blushing, so he looked down, focusing on his food.

"You like him, right?" Cooper smiled.

Kurt grabbed a piece of bread and twirled it around in his hand. Yes, he liked Blaine. Well, he liked one side of Blaine. That gentle boy who smiled and wanted to make Kurt happy. Who had those beautiful eyes that made Kurt's heart beat faster. But he hated the black-eyed monster who feed from human and hurt him. Unfortunately, Kurt couldn't be sure which one was the real Blaine.

"Does he often do it?" Kurt asked. "I mean, it's like he has two personalities. Once he's nice and I feel like I could like him but then he turns back into that monster. I never know which side of him I will meet the next time."

"As you said, he's trying hard to be a better person" Cooper said. "And to answer your question, no, he doesn't do it often. He hadn't done it once before you came."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Can't you see it?" Cooper smiled. "You're the reason he tries to make things better. He's in love with you."

Kurt's eyes widened. He saw how Blaine looked at him but he didn't know that he loved him. He only thought that Blaine wanted him in his bed.

"You must imagine things" Kurt muttered.

"Believe me, I know my brother better than anyone" Cooper said. "He fell in love with you for the first sight and if I'm correct, he will do everything he can to be the man you want him to be."

Kurt sighed and looked down again. He wanted Blaine to be that man, too. He dreamt about them being together so many times and if there was a chance that Blaine would be human again... It would be amazing.

"I don't want to influence your feelings but if you can give him a chance, you wouldn't regret it" Cooper said. "Blaine's a nice kid. He didn't deserve this fate."

"I guess you're right" Kurt nodded.

Suddenly, the door of the room swang open and Blaine stepped inside. To Kurt's relief, his eyes were back to their warm hazel colour and he smiled at Kurt as he noticed him.

"Good morning, everybody" Blaine said. "Wow, Cooper, you look great."

"Thanks, little brother" Cooper said, although he had no idea what the others meant. There was nothing different in him.

"And Kurt... you're beautiful. Like always" Blaine said.

Kurt blushed again but didn't look away this time. He liked Blaine's eyes and wanted to enjoy them as long as possible. Who knew how long they would remain like this.

"What're your plans for today?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside Kurt.

"I don't know. Do you want me to clean up your room?" Kurt asked. Blaine usually made him work upstairs but he could come up with something new this time.

"Oh, no, I don't want you to work" Blaine said. "The garden's ready, so I thought... We could have a picnic outside."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was still not used to Blaine's kind side.

"What a great idea, Blaine" Cooper said before Kurt could answer. "The weather is perfect for a picnic. Don't worry about the house, I will do all work alone."

"Why don't you relax a bit?" Blaine asked.

Kurt could tell that Blaine hadn't come up with such an idea for a very long time. Cooper seemed so surprised that he couldn't even answer.

"I-I will" Cooper said in the end. "Uhm... Upstairs! Where I don't bother you two."

He winked and turned to leave. As Kurt took a glimpse of the back of his head, he finally realised what was different in Cooper. His hair wasn't completely white anymore, there were darker locks in it. It looked like Cooper was getting... younger. But was it possible?

~ o ~

"Thank you for coming here with me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. They were sitting outside, under an old tree in the middle of the garden. Kurt had chosen this place, as far from the roses as possible, and Blaine hadn't asked his reasons. He was back to his normal self and he was willing to do anything Kurt wanted, just to make the boy happy.

Kurt tried to relax and enjoy his time with Blaine, not knowing when the demon inside of him would take over his body again. But there was so much that concerned him, Cooper, the ghosts and other creatures, he couldn't shut everything out. Blaine must have seen that because when Kurt forced himself to focus on what Blaine was talking about, he found the man watching him in silence.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Kurt asked.

"Something's bothering you" Blaine said quietly.

" _Everything_ is bothering me" Kurt sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt watched him in silence. Blaine looked honestly concerned and Kurt wanted to believe that he could share his fears with him. But he still wasn't sure that he could trust him. Blaine's change seemed too good to be true. What if it was just a trick?

"Those wolves in the forest..." Kurt started hesitantly when he decided to talk about something neutral. "They were able to talk. How is it possible?"

Blaine smiled sadly and ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt licked his lips as he watched the movement, barely able to stop himself from touching Blaine's hair.

"They aren't regular wolves" Blaine said.

"I figured out" Kurt replied.

"They appeared the day of my change. I guess my power keeps them here" Blaine said.

"I don't understand" Kurt frowned.

"As I said, they aren't regular wolves. They don't feed of other animals and they don't have normal bodies. They're made of shadows and they need human souls to stay alive" Blaine said quietly. "They aren't stupid enough to attack humans but... They gladly take the remainings of their souls I leave behind."

Kurt's heart clenched as he watched Blaine. The young man didn't look at him, he kept his eyes on the ground but as Kurt leaned closer, he could see tears in his eyes. That made Kurt frown. He had never seen Blaine cry, he didn't even know that it was possible.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's fine" Blaine shrugged and tried to smile. "It's not like I'm an innocent, right? I could have made another choice but I chose the easy way. I could have denied my fate earlier. I should have seen that it was wrong. But I waited almost fifty years for that moment and when I finally decided to do against it, it wasn't even because of me. The only reason I'm trying to change is you."

"I don't think it's true" Kurt smiled. "I think you never liked this life and you only needed somebody to help you get out of it."

"I hope you're right" Blaine sighed.

"I am" Kurt nodded.

"I'm not that sure. This is all new for me and I'm afraid of falling back into the darkness again" Blaine said.

"I won't let it happen" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I promise, Blaine."

"I can't believe we're doing this" Blaine said, looking around. "Anybody else would stay away from me and try to find a way to kill me for everything I did."

"I'm not like the others" Kurt smiled. "Besides, I like impossible cases. They're fun."

"You're really not like the others" Blaine smiled. "I'm glad I took you."

Blaine's smile disappeared the second the words eft his lips. He knew that he could do anything, in Kurt's eyes he would only be a monster who had kidnapped and tortured him. Kurt must have thought the same because he didn't try to do anything to make Blaine feel better. And it was fine this way. It wasn't that easy to make things better.

~ o ~

Inside of the house, in the old room of the Anderson parents, Pamela Anderson was standing in front of the window, watching her son and that damn boy in the garden. She couldn't believe Blaine let the human destroy them all. How could Blaine not see what was happening to them? Even to Cooper. Pamela had seen him earlier that day. Cooper was practically shining, he was healthy and energetic, he even looked younger than normally.

The ghosts of his parents, though... Pamela felt some flesh rolling down from her stomach and she reached up with a rotten arm to catch it. Her husband was doing even worse. He almost completely left his right arm and his head, he had to keep them in place with his free hand if he wanted to use them.

"I can't believe they're doing this" Pamela hissed.

"What?" John asked.

Pamela rolled her eyes as her husband tried to keep his head in place with his leg while he used his healthy arm to put the other back in place.

"You look awful" Pamela said in disgust.

"Well, you aren't in your best shape either, my darling" John hissed and pushed his arm back to its place, satisfied when it didn't fall out.

"It's all his fault" Pamela said, pointing at Kurt.

"What are they doing again?" John asked in a bored tone.

"They're sitting in _my_ garden, playing lovers" Pamela spat. "I underestimated that boy. He's a lot more dangerous than I first thought."

"Evelyn will take care of him" John said and stood up to join his wife.

"I'm afraid that it will be late" Pamela replied.

They watched in silence as Blaine took a few steps towards the roses but Kurt stopped him with one gentle move. In the next second, the cut on Pamela's shoulder opened, revealing a large piece of bone.

"He knows about the roses" Pamela hissed.

"He can't know about them. Not even Blaine understands the importance of those roses" John said.

"He-he must have figured out somehow" Pamela said. "He turns our son back. What will we do if Blaine gets free of his demon? We have to do something."

"Evelyn won't let it happen. It would kill her, too" John reasoned. "We just have to wait for her to make her move."

"I have enough of waiting" Pamela said and with one last disgusted look, she turned away from the window.

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

"I will take care of the boy myself" Pamela answered.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel put his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm in the small, cold cell. It was crazy. All the people in Lima were crazy. He had told them the truth, he had asked for their help, but those morons hadn't believed him. They had locked him up and treated him like he was insane but he was the only one who saw things as they really were. He couldn't believe that nobody wanted to help him. They finally had the chance to kill that monster and free themselves, to bring peace into their lives, so why didn't anybody do something against the beast?

Even Carole and Finn believed that he was sick. They didn't tell him, of course, but every time they visited him in his prison, he could see the worry and fear in their eyes. Carole had even begged him to forget his crazy thoughts and admit his mistake. But no... Burt wasn't going to do that. It would mean giving up on Kurt but he would never do that to his only child. Kurt was in danger, he needed his father's help and Burt would do anything in his power to free his son. Even if it meant that he had to deal with that monster alone.

"Burt?"

Burt looked up to find Millie Rose standing in front of his cell. Millie looked even worse than the last time he had seen her, she was pale and looked a lot older than before. Burt could understand. Millie had lost her only child, the only family she had had, it must have broken her heart.

"What are you doing here, Millie?" Burt asked quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're fine" Millie said and knelt down in front of the cell.

"I will only be fine if I have my son back safely" Burt answered.

"Did you... You really saw him, right?" Millie whispered.

"I did" Burt answered honestly.

Millie nodded and looked away.

"Does he... truly look like a human?" Millie asked.

"He doesn't just look like a human. He _is_ Blaine Anderson. I told you" Burt said. "I know you don't believe me but..."

"I do" Millie whispered.

"Excuse me?" Burt asked in surprise. After so much denial, he couldn't believe that somebody finally listened to him.

"My father was there when they found Karofsky" Millie said. "He told me the story over and over again. Karofsky spoke about a man with sharp teeth and black eyes. But then when he was... dying, back in here, he kept repeating Blaine's name. My father thought that he must have seen Blaine's body but now I know that he wanted to let them know who the monster is."

"Nobody believes me" Burt said.

"I do" Millie smiled sadly. "I don't know what you want to do but I'm with you. I will help you get out of here."

"They won't let me out. They think that I'm crazy" Burt sighed.

"We have to convince them that you're fine. Tell them what they want to hear" Millie said.

"You think it will be enough?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps they will keep an eye on you at first but it won't last forever" Millie said.

Burt looked down thoughtfully. Millie was right. If he wanted to help Kurt, he had to get out of his cell and home to plan how to free his son.

"It might work" he nodded.

"Let me talk to the sheriff. I will let him know that you changed your mind and you admit that the person you saw in the forest was just a play of your imagination. When he comes to talk to you, tell him the same" Millie said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Burt asked.

"That monster killed my daughter" Millie said slowly. "I want to see him suffer."

~ o ~

"Can I take off the blindfold?" Kurt asked impatiently as Blaine led him... somewhere inside of the house.

"Not yet" Blaine smiled as he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Are you aware of how creepy this is?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Blaine's surprise. He never knew what to expect from the man and the fact that he couldn't see anything made him scared.

"You will like it" Blaine said and lifted Kurt's hand to his lips to kiss it. He was satisfied when he heard Kurt's breathing speed up.

"It better be a good surprise" Kurt muttered.

"It is, trust me" Blaine said.

When they reached their destination, Blaine opened the door and ushered Kurt inside. He led the boy into the center of the room and then left him for a brief moment. Kurt heard weird noises, he believed that Blaine pulled the curtains open. He didn't hear the man walk back to him, so when Blaine touched his arm gently, Kurt jumped back so quickly he almost fell. Luckily for him, Blaine caught him in time and held him in his strong arms, his face so close that Kurt could feel his breath on his cheeks.

"Close your eyes" Blaine said and when Kurt nodded, he pulled down the blinfold. "Alright. You can open your eyes now."

And so Kurt did. He had to blink a few times to get used to the bright light coming from outside, but when he was able to see properly, he looked around.

And gasped in surprise. He didn't recognize the room at first. It was a large library with thousands of books lined up on the bookshelves, with comfortable looking armchairs in the corner and a piano in the middle. He faintly recalled being in this room once but it hadn't looked like this then. It had been dusty and messy, there had been ruined sculptures and paintings lying on the ground and the broken pieces of the armchairs had been thrown into the dark corner.

"Do you like it?" Blaine smiled.

"This is beautiful, Blaine" Kurt said. "You cleaned up the whole place alone?"

"I might have used some magic" Blaine admitted. "I saw the books in your room the other day and I thought you would like it."

Blaine looked away awkwardly. He knew that sneaking into Kurt's room in the middle of the night was creepy but he couldn't help it. He was so used to Kurt's presence, he couldn't be away from him for so long, besides, he had to check on him to make sure he was alright.

"I love it, Blaine" Kurt smiled.

Blaine gave him an even brighter smile and his face turned scarlet as Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. That touch felt so right, so natural. He wanted to put his arms around Kurt but he knew that the boy wouldn't appreciate it. He swallowed and forced himself to take a step back, away from Kurt.

"Uhm... We have a piano!" Blaine said suddenly. "I could play for you!"

"That would be nice" Kurt replied.

Blaine took a shaky breath and led Kurt to the piano. It had been decades since he had played on the instrument but he still remembered how to do it. He remembered every song he used to play and as Kurt sat down beside him, he found the right one to play for the boy.

"I played this song before... you know" Blaine said quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. "It was before my parents found me and told me about their plan for me. I was so careless and full of hope, I believed that I could break out of here and travel far away where they can't find me."

Blaine took a deep breath and started to play on the piano. Kurt listened to the song in silence, watching Blaine's fingers run up and down the keyboard gracefully. Blaine was lost in the song, he kept his eyes on his hands, only glancing at Kurt when he was sure Kurt wasn't watching him. But when he finished the song, he straightened up and looked straight into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"I wanted to run away" Blaine said quietly. "I planned to find a noble and convince them to take me as a musician. I wouldn't have been paid too well but I would have been free. Too bad I didn't have the chance."

"What happened that night, Blaine?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine was about to tell him, Kurt was sure. He could see in his eyes. But he didn't have the chance to do it because there was a loud crack right over them and the next thing Kurt knew, he was pushed back to the wall with Blaine's body pressed to his. Something heavy landed on the top of the piano with a loud crash and Kurt screamed as he saw million pieces of glass fly across the room. Blaine tightened his arms around him and pushed Kurt's head down to his chest, so he didn't get hurt by the sharp pieces of glass. Blaine, on the other hand, moaned in pain as several splinters cut into his back.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in worry when he saw the man's painful look.

Blaine finally let go of him and turned around, facing the room in alarm. He kept Kurt behind him and the boy gasped when he saw several pieces of glass standing out of Blaine's back.

"Blaine, you're injured..." Kurt said in horror but when Blaine didn't reply, he forced himself to look up.

The remainings of the piano were lying on the ground under a huge mess of glass. It didn't take Kurt long to understand what had just happened. He recognized the pieces of the chandelier that had been hanging above the piano. Somehow, it had landed on the top of the piano and had been destroyed by the impact. He pressed his hand to his lips, eyeing the chandelier with wide eyes. They had almost been killed. Or at least he had almost been killed because it wasn't that easy to hurt Blaine but he was just a vulnerable human who died easily.

Blaine turned his head slightly and growled at something. Kurt looked at his now black eyes in concern but then turned his gaze away from Blaine to see what caused Blaine's distress.

And then he saw them. The barely recognizable ghosts of John and Pamela Anderson, standing at the door, with so much hate in their eyes that Kurt involuntarily grabbed Blaine's shoulders from behind and hid behind the man.

"You've just signed your own death warrant" Blaine growled, his voice dangerously deep.

"We will see about that" Pamela smiled and raised her arms.

In the next second, Kurt found himself on the ground with Blaine kneeling over him again. Kurt watched in horror as dozens of heavy books flew down from the bookshelves and hit Blaine's back. The books kept flying towards them and Blaine closed his eyes as he tried to stay still and defend Kurt. It was so hard for Kurt to see Blaine in so much pain but he didn't know how he could help him. They were dealing with ghosts, he couldn't hurt them, they were already dead.

"Candle" Blaine moaned.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Grab the candle" Blaine said.

Kurt had no idea what he was talking about but didn't have more time to think. With his help, Blaine stood up and he turned Kurt around, so he could see the candles on the table. Kurt nodded in understanding and started running towards them. The books kept attacking them but Blaine was right beside Kurt, defending the boy from the heavy objects. When Kurt reached the table, he grabbed the closest candle he could reach and pressed it into Blaine's waiting hand.

The room went dark in a blink, the only light was coming from the candle in Blaine's hand. To Kurt's disbelief, he grabbed the flame of the candle and with one quick movement, he changed it into a large fireball.

"Go away" Blaine growled and threw the fireball towards his parents.

Before the fire reached them, Pamela and John Anderson disappeared from their sight. Blaine motioned towards the fireball and it flew back to him, floating in the air in front of them. Blaine was panting and he grabbed the edge of the table for support, barely able to stand on his feet. Kurt put an arm around him to help him stand.

"Are they gone?" Kurt whispered.

"For now" Blaine answered. "But they could be back in any second."

Kurt swallowed nervously and forced himself to look away from Blaine. The man was injured and Kurt wanted to help him but they had to be careful if Blaine's parents decided to come back.

"What's gotten into them?" Kurt asked. Blaine was their son, they were supposed to keep him safe and not hurt him.

"I don't know" Blaine said and slowly got to his knees. His body was already healing but he needed time to get his strength back. "Wait. You saw them?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be able to see them. They're dead" Blaine explained.

"Is it really your biggest problem? Your parents almost killed both of us" Kurt said in frustration and knelt down beside Blaine. "How can I help you?"

"I don't need help, I will be fine soon" Blaine answered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine didn't look fine at all. He was back to his demon self and he looked exactly like the night he had attacked Kurt.

"Do you need to... feed?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine laughed humorlessly.

"Don't be afraid, I won't attack you" Blaine said. "Although if I were you, I wouldn't stay so close."

Kurt considered it for a brief moment when he caught Blaine eyeing his bare neck but in the end, he did something that surprised both of them: he put his arms around Blaine and pulled him close.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I won't let you deal with this alone" Kurt said. "You've done so much for me already, it's time to return the favour."

Blaine pulled back just enough to look into Kurt's eyes.

"You're crazy, you know?" Blaine asked.

"Not crazier than any of you" Kurt said.

Blaine let his head roll onto Kurt's shoulder and inhaled the boy's scent deeply. He felt the need to bite down, to cut his nails into that delicate skin but as he looked up into Kurt's eyes, he knew that he couldn't do it. Kurt meant so much for him, he would die for him but he wouldn't be able to hurt him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm back from my holiday! I'm glad I can finally update this chapter, it is one of my favourites.**

 **This story is based on Beauty and the Beast, so yes, that's why some things might be familiar.:)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and private messages, reading them always warms my heart.**

It was such a beautiful day. Cooper had woken up to the gentle singing of birds, something he hadn't heard for a very long time. Since his brother and Kurt seemed so busy lately, he didn't even try to find them on his way outside. He was happy that Blaine changed so much for Kurt, he had a very good feeling about the boys.

He had caught Blaine in the library the other day, renovating. The man had been babbling something about how much he hated dirt and that he only did it to make it more comfortable for all of them but Cooper knew that it was all for Kurt. Blaine couldn't get the boy out of his head and he would have done everything he could just to make Kurt smile.

As much as Cooper loved seeing them together, he missed their company. He was so used to Kurt's bright smile and his brother's snappy attitude, he felt lonely without them. He had been lonely for the past fifty years and he had been fine with it, but now that he didn't have much time left, he kept thinking about how he wanted to spend his remaining days.

His death wasn't far, he could feel it in every bone of his body. It had started a few days earlier. He felt more energetic than before, he was a lot faster and he barely needed sleep. He had seen it before, once when he had been young, before all of this had started. Their old butler, Joe Wild had died the same way. He had been sick, he couldn't leave his bed for a very long time but one day, he had started to get better. Everybody had spoken about his miraculous healing, even Joe had believed that he had been getting better... But then, two days later, he had been found dead in his room. He had fallen asleep and had never woken up again.

It looked like the same fate was waiting for Cooper Anderson, too. He knew that it was right, that he had to accept his fate but he was still afraid of it. Blaine had threatened to kill him so many times but he had never been afraid of his brother. Maybe he had known that Blaine wouldn't hurt him. But now that it was real... He was scared. Nobody knew what was waiting for people after their deaths and Cooper wasn't the kind of man who believed in God. Maybe it was simple, maybe he was just going to pass away, maybe there was nothing waiting for him after his death.

He sighed heavily. He had spent most of his life locked up in the house, he hadn't had a chance to meet the right girl, get married, have children... He had told Blaine that he wouldn't do that, that he would have lived his life alone, without a bossy wife and screaming children around him but it wasn't true. He wanted all of that, he just convinced himself that he didn't need a family, so he didn't have to think about what he had lost.

He closed his eyes and let himself imagine a past where Blaine hadn't been turned into a monster, where his parents hadn't been killed and he had been able to live the life he wanted. He smiled at the thought of waking up beside his wife every morning, hugging her, kissing her, telling her how much he loved her, no matter how long they had been together. He imagined his adult children, his small grandchildren running around them as they prepared breakfast for the whole family. Yeah, it was a beautiful dream indeed. Too bad that it could never come true.

Cooper opened his eyes and wiped his face. Nobody knew about this and he would never tell his brother or Kurt. He didn't need their pity. He wanted to die easily and quickly and didn't want the others to mourn too much. They were still young, finally had the chance to be happy, that was all that mattered.

A loud crash coming from the house made Cooper jump up and turn towards the house with wide eyes. He had no idea what could have caused the noise but he had a horrible feeling. Without thinking about what he should do, he ran back inside, trying to find the others.

"Blaine! Kurt!" he shouted but didn't get an answer.

"Where are you?" he tried again as he went upstairs, opening door after door.

Suddenly, he heard Kurt's scream coming from the library and he went to the room. He tried to open the door but it was locked, no matter how hard he tried to open it, he couldn't get inside.

"Open the door!" he shouted, punching the door with his fists.

Something heavy hit the door from the other side and he jumped back in fear. He didn't like the noises coming from inside and he could just hope that Blaine didn't go crazy again and didn't try to hurt Kurt.

Suddenly, the house went deadly quiet. He took a careful step towards the door again, pressing his ear to the thick wood. He couldn't hear anything and it made his heart beat faster. What if something happened to Kurt and Blaine?

Cooper tried to open the door once again but it didn't work. He growled in frustration and started hitting the door again, cursing under his breath. He was about to try to kick the door open when he heard a soft click and the door finally opened. He didn't hesitate for a second, he pushed it wider open and stepped inside.

He found his brother and Kurt kneeling on the ground, hugging each other. If he hadn't been so scared for their safety, he would have left the boys alone for sure, giving them privacy. But as he stepped inside and saw how horrible the library looked, he knew that something wrong had happened in there. For a second, he thought that it was Blaine but as he got closer to his brother and saw that he was injured, his whole body shaking, he understood that something else must have caused the mess.

Cooper gulped and looked around nervously. Although he tried to believe that Blaine was the only person in the house he should be scared of, he knew that something wasn't right in here. He heard weird noises and saw shadows in the middle of the night way too often, and there was Marley's death, too, something that couldn't be Blaine's fault. And it looked like the thing that killed the girl was back for them this time.

"What happened?" he asked as he closed the small distance between them.

It was the first time Blaine and Kurt heard him. He saw Kurt jump in fear as he slowly turned towards him but Blaine was faster, he got back to his feet and pushed Kurt behind him. Cooper was proud of him as he was standing in front of Kurt defensively, although he could barely stand on his feet.

"I hope you don't want to kill me, little brother" Cooper smiled. "I heard the noises. What happened?"

"Your parents" Kurt answered. "They attacked us."

"They tried to kill us. Or at least Kurt" Blaine said.

"Our parents?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"Look, I know it seems weird, considering that they're dead..."

"It explains a lot actually" Cooper sighed, interrupting Blaine.

"You don't seem surprised" Blaine said. Since they weren't in danger anymore, or at least for a little while, he sat back down onto the ground. He was too weak to stand on his feet much longer.

"Oh, come on. I live here. I see the shadows and I hear you talk to them. I'm not that stupid, Blaine" Cooper said.

"You should have told me" Blaine muttered.

"You mean when you were playing serial killer and threatened to kill me for the smallest things?" Cooper raised an eyebrow. "How are you?"

"I will be fine" Blaine answered but he couldn't fool Cooper or Kurt.

"He has to feed" Kurt said. "As much as hate to say this, we have to get him someone. Or... he has to feed from one of us."

"No" Blaine said immediately.

"Do it" Cooper said easily and knelt down in front of his brother, smiling when he saw how surprised Blaine looked.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cooper. I'm not gonna hurt any of you" Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"It's fine" Cooper shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind? What if I kill you?" Blaine asked.

"I believe in you. I know you can stop in time" Cooper said.

"No" Blaine replied.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt said quietly and took a step closer to Blaine, too.

"I said no" Blaine growled and pushed himself away from the others. What the hell was going on with them? He wanted to save them, not to kill them.

"You're the only one who can save us, don't you get it?" Cooper asked.

"I know!" Blaine shouted in frustration. "And I will stop them, believe me. But I won't feed from you."

"Then feed from me" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. As the words left Kurt's lips, Blaine wanted nothing but to put his arms around the boy and kiss him, taste those beautiful pink lips and feel Kurt's energy run through his body. He could barely stop himself from doing so. He wanted Kurt, he had wanted him since the day he had found him in the forest but he knew that he was too weak and he would kill the boy if he tried to feed from him. He couldn't let it happen. Kurt was the most important person in his life, he couldn't hurt him. It would destroy him, too.

"No" Blaine said weakly, shaking his head.

"Blaine, please" Kurt said as he stepped closer to Blaine. "You can't fight against them, not when you're still injured and weak. They would kill you."

"I-I can't" Blaine said.

"You have to" Kurt said. "This is the only way."

"I don't want to hurt you" Baine said.

"You won't" Kurt said quietly. He grabbed Blaine's hands and squeezed them. "I believe in you."

"I'm a monster! You shouldn't trust me!" Blaine said desperately.

"You're not that person anymore" Kurt said. "You've changed."

"But what if it's not enough?" Blaine asked. "What if I turn back again and kill you? Kurt, you have to understand, I can't risk losing you."

"You won't" Kurt said.

Cooper watched in silence as Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck from behind and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He smiled as his brother's eyes widened in surprise and almost slapped him when Blaine didn't return the kiss for a few long moments. But when Kurt was about to pull back, Blaine finally made his move. He grabbed Kurt's waist and pushed him to the wall, kissing him hard. Cooper knew that he should have looked away, it wasn't his business after all, but he just couldn't tear his gaze away from the boys. He had never seen Blaine act like this before and he knew how much his brother had dreamt about this moment.

Suddenly, Blaine pulled back, smiling. He let go of Kurt's waist with one hand and let his fingers run through the boy's hair. Kurt was blushing, his beautiful blue eyes practically glowing in the light as he looked at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were back to their normal colour and although he was pale and seemed weak, he felt like he could kill a whole army of ghosts if it meant this moment would come again.

"I will do it" Blaine said quietly. "Feed from you, I mean. I can do it."

"I know you can" Kurt said.

"I won't kill you" Blaine said.

"If you want me to kiss you again, you better don't" Kurt laughed.

"Just... stay still" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain or whatever was waiting for him. Blaine took a few deep breaths and looked at his brother for reassurance. Cooper smiled and nodded. He believed in Blaine, he knew that he could do it. Just like Kurt.

Blaine closed his eyes and gave himself another second before he pressed his face to Kurt's neck, inhaling the boy's scent.

"I'm sorry. It will hurt a little" he whispered.

And then, he sank his fangs into Kurt's neck. The boy gasped in pain, squeezed Blaine's shoulders tightly. Blaine could hear as his heart started racing but Kurt stayed as still as possible. Blaine knew how hard it must have been for him. No matter how careful he was, he was hurting Kurt.

As the blood started running down Kurt's pale neck, Blaine pulled back a little and opened his mouth, watching as waves of blue light left the wound on Kurt's neck. It was harder to feed from his neck and it took him longer but this way, they had a better chance that he could stop in time.

Blaine had never tried to stop before. It was almost impossible, especially now that he was exhausted and injured, when his body was screaming for more. His hands were shaking as he tried to pull away but he couldn't. Kurt tasted better than anybody else, the energy Blaine got from him made him stronger than before and the invisible force that pushed his head down to Kurt's body got stronger and stronger, making him unable to step back.

He heard Cooper's voice in the background, he was shouting and his voice was full of fear. Blaine knew that something was wrong but he didn't care. He couldn't. He bit down again, sinking his sharp teeth into Kurt's shoulder this time, moaning as the overwhelming smell hit him. He licked the pale skin just above the wound and was about to bite down again...

But then he looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes were wide open, he was scared, scared of him...

Blaine gasped and pushed himself away, getting to the opposite wall with unnatural speed. He pressed his hand to his mouth, silencing a moan of horror. He couldn't believe he did that. He almost killed Kurt.

With nothing to support his weight, the boy slumped down onto the hard floor. He didn't move and Blaine couldn't see his face, he couldn't be sure that Kurt was alright. He tried to make his legs move, he tried to get back to Kurt but he was frozen in place. He did that. He hurt Kurt and maybe it was too late. How could he be so stupid? He shouldn't have agreed with this. He knew that he couldn't stop, he shouldn't have tried.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Cooper asked in concern as he knelt down beside the boy.

For a terrifying second, Kurt didn't answer. Blaine was afraid that he wouldn't hear Kurt's beautiful voice again but then the boy moaned and turned his head, looking up at Cooper.

"I am" he whispered.

Blaine let out a shaky breath and quickly got back to Kurt. He pulled him into his arms and checked his injuries. Kurt was still bleeding, although the wounds on his neck weren't as deep as Blaine expected. His face was white and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine whispered.

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said. "I knew you could do it."

"I almost killed you!" Blaine cried.

"You didn't" Kurt smiled weakly. "I will get better in no time."

"It was the last time we did it" Blaine said. "I was so stupid. I should have known..."

"Blaine, I'm fine" Kurt said again and tried to sit up.

"No, don't move. You have to rest" Blaine said.

"You worry too much" Kurt muttered.

"Guys, this is really sweet and all but we have to kill two angry ghosts, don't you remember?" Cooper cut in.

"He's right" Kurt said. "Do you know how to do it?"

"Not really" Blaine admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Cooper shouted. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"Calm down, Cooper. I don't know how to do it but I will find out" Blaine said.

"How?" Cooper asked.

Blaine shook his head and waved towards some books in the corner. One of them flew to him and Blaine caught it easily.

"Our mother used to read these books all the time" Blaine explained as he showed Kurt the book.

" _Creatures of the night_?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he read the title.

"If you have a better idea, I'm listening" Blaine winked.

"Fine" Kurt sighed. "You should start reading it if you want to finish it this week."

"It won't take me so long" Blaine smiled. "Look."

He put the book down and held out his free hand over it. The others watched with wide eyes as Blaine read the book with incredible speed, the pages flying from one side to the other as if they were caught in a windstorm.

"Here it is" Blaine smiled and raised the book, so the others could see it, too. "We're lucky. We have their skeletons in their bedroom, we only have to burn them."

"It's that easy?" Cooper asked sceptically.

"We have to try and find out if it works" Blaine shrugged.

"Alright" Cooper nodded. "Let's go."

"No" Blaine said. "I will go and do it. You stay here and keep Kurt safe."

"You want to go after them alone?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I will be fine" Blaine said and leaned down to press a kiss onto Kurt's lips. "They can't hurt me."

"Be careful" Kurt whispered.

"I will" Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurt's forehead and lifted the boy into Cooper's arms. "Make sure he stays unmoving. He's too weak."

"Don't worry, I will take care of him" Cooper said.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he listened to the brothers' conversation. It wasn't like he could get up without help, he felt like a vegetable but it didn't mean that they could treat him like a doll.

"If they come back, scream" Blaine said as he went to the door. "I will be back in no time."

"Fine. Now go!" Cooper said urgently. They had to get Kurt back to his room, so he could rest, get him something to eat and drink, but it wasn't possible until Blaine got rid of the ghosts of their parents.

Blaine smiled at them one more time and left the room. Kurt kept his eyes on the closed door way after he was gone, afraid that Blaine would get hurt outside and they couldn't help him.

"Be careful" Kurt whispered, hoping that Blaine was able to deal with the ghosts of his parents.

~ o ~

"Evelyn! Evelyn, where are you?"

Pamela broke the window of the hall in anger as she passed through the wall and stepped outside. Right when they needed Evelyn the most, the woman was nowhere to be found. So typical.

"Evelyn, you better show yourself or..."

"Or what?"

Blaine's roses, the deep red ones started glowing in black and two seconds later, a blond woman in a tight red dress stepped out of it. She laughed when she saw what state Pamela and John were in.

"I see you've gotten a taste of your son's power" Evelyn said.

"You have to help us" John said urgently. "We tried to kill the boy but Blaine saved him!"

"I didn't expect anything else from him" Evelyn nodded.

"You don't understand!" Pamela hissed. "Blaine's so angry with us. He won't let us get away with this, he will find a way to kill us."

"He already did" Evelyn said.

"What?" Pamela and John gasped at the same time.

"Impossible" Pamela shook her head. "I got rid of that book."

"Well, I might have put it back to its place" Evelyn shrugged.

"You wouldn't" John growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Why not?" Evelyn said as she stepped closer. "My game, my rules. If I think you're not useful anymore, you die. That's so simple."

"You can't do this! We... You would be dead without our help" Pamela said.

"True" Evelyn replied. "But I also told you to leave the boy alone and let me deal with him. You almost ruined my plans and that's something I can't let you get away with."

"Evelyn, you need us. You know..." John said slowly.

"Not anymore" Evelyn said. "I'm strong enough on my own and soon, I will get everything back. I will have this whole place for myself, my body, my power... Everything. Let me tell you my little secret: I. Don't. Share. What I have. Not with you, not with your son. Although I might keep the boys around for a little while if they can behave."

"You're worse than the Devil" John hissed.

"If you knew" Evelyn laughed and turned towards the house. "You should hurry. Blaine's about to burn your bodies in the middle of your room."

Pamela and John looked at each other in fear before they disappeared. Evelyn shook her head slowly and a second later, she pushed herself away from the ground. With unnatural speed and grace, she climbed up to the window of Pamela and John's room and sat down, enjoying the show.

~ o ~

Blaine was standing over the remainings of his parents bodies, with a fireball in his hand. It would have been so easy to end it all, to get rid of his parents for once and for all. Just one quick movement. He knew that he could do it, but then why was he hesitating?

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up at his mother, his black eyes full of anger.

"Blaine, don't do this" Pamela whispered.

"I have to" Blaine replied simply.

"It doesn't have to end like this" John said.

Blaine shook his head, sighing heavily.

"You know, no matter what you did, I still loved you" Blaine said.

"We love you too, son" Pamela said.

"You don't" Blaine said quietly. "I thought you at least loved Cooper but I was wrong. You don't even love each other, you only love yourselves."

"That's not true!" Pamela said. "We love you, Blaine. Everything we did, we did it for you!"

Blaine laughed humorlessly and shook his head again.

"You ruined my life" he said. "I wanted to run away and you locked me up, so I couldn't embarrass you. You tried to force me to marry Evelyn and when I convinced her to leave me alone, you did this to me!"

"You think it was our fault?" John asked.

"Evelyn told me everything" Blaine said.

"I don't think so" Pamela said. "She's evil, Blaine. You have no idea what she's planning for you! You're in danger!"

"Let me guess... You only tried to kill Kurt to protect me. Right?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"That boy makes you weak! You can't trust him or anybody else. Evelyn will kill you if you're not careful" Pamela said.

"Evelyn's gone, mother" Blaine said slowly. "She left that night and she won't come back."

He turned around and took a few steps back from the skeletons.

"You know, I should have hated you for all of this. I could have had a perfect life back then if you let me leave. I don't regret this past fifty years because this way, I had a chance to meet Kurt and finally be happy. But what you did in the library, that you tried to kill him... I will never forgive you for that."

Blaine turned faster than the ghosts could say anything. He watched as both of their eyes grew wide in horror, realising that it was too late to do anything to stop him. Blaine threw the fireball straight at the bones on the ground and looked down at the rapidly spreading flames. His mother screamed first as her ghostly body started burning but his father joined her almost immediately. Blaine pressed his hands to his ears but it still wasn't enough to shut out the screams of pain. He kept his eyes on the flames because watching his parents die would have been too much for him, even if he had done so many horrible things himself.

And then, suddenly, it was over. The fire disappeared, the voices were gone. Blaine was alone in the competely silent room. He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking, he could barely stand on his feet. The first time when he had killed his parens, he had felt nothing but pure rage. But this time... Even if they were horrible people, they were still his parents. He felt sorry because he was the person who had done this to him. He had changed them into these horrible creatures, it was his fault that his parents had become murderers and it was his fault that he couldn't find a better solution.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he fell to his knees right in front of the ashes of his parents' bodies. He knew that the others were waiting for his return but he needed some time alone.

There was this weird pain in his chest, the one he hadn't felt since his childhood. The one he had felt when his father had hit him, when he had been locked up in the basement, when he had lost his beloved grandmother... A feeling he had thought he would never feel again. But here it was, making his eyes burn, making him hard to breath and he had to put himself back together, leave the past behind before he could leave this room.

"I'm so sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait (again...), I was sick.**

 **There's a flashback in this chapter that might help you understand what happened that night when Blaine was changed. More coming soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice as the others joined him. Kurt could barely walk, he needed Cooper's help to stand on his feet but he did his best to walk to Blaine when he saw him sitting on the floor, with his face buried into his hands.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine didn't reply at first. Kurt was about to ask again when he slowly raised his head, looking at them. His eyes were back to their hazel colour but they were bloodshot and puffy from crying. He tried to wipe his tears away, so the others couldn't see them but he wasn't fast enough.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt whispered as he slowly pushed himself away from Cooper and knelt down beside Blaine.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I should have gone back for you" Blaine said and sat up straight to pull Kurt into his arms. The boy was still weak, he should have been in his room and rest.

"We heard everything" Cooper said quietly, watching the ashes on the ground. "When the house fell silent and you didn't come back, we became worried."

"They're gone" Blaine whispered.

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Kurt said.

"It's fine" Blaine sighed. "It had to be this way."

"They were your parents. It's understandable that you're upset. If you want to talk..."

"No" Blaine interrupted Kurt. "No, I just... Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Alright" Cooper said. He took the news a lot better than Blaine. He had lost his parents fifty years earlier after all, he hadn't seen them since then, so he didn't feel anything but worry for his brother.

Cooper wanted to help Blaine bring Kurt downstairs but his brother didn't let him touch the boy. He lifted Kurt into his arms and carried him downstairs alone, lowering Kurt onto his bed he was in his bed, Kurt closed his tired eyes. He felt like he could fall asleep in any second but he didn't want to. Blaine seemed so devastated and he wanted to help him.

"You should get some sleep" Blaine said quietly.

"I'm fine" Kurt muttered.

"You aren't" Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's hair.

Cooper looked from one boy to the other, smiling. They looked so peaceful, so right together. And he knew that he shouldn't have been there, bothering them, but it was a rare moment that he could see his baby brother like this, he had to stay.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back. I thought..."

"Sh, don't think about it" Blaine interrupted Kurt.

Okay, maybe he should find himself something to do and not bother the boys.

"I... I will be in the kitchen, make you a soup" Cooper muttered and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Coop" Blaine said before he could leave.

Cooper turned back and smiled at his brother. It had been decades since Blaine had called him Coop and it was so good to hear it. But Blaine turned back to Kurt again, reminding Cooper that he should finally leave. He nodded towards the boys and closed the door behind him.

Once Cooper was gone, Blaine felt like he should share everything with Kurt. He believed that Kurt could help him through this, make him forget.

"I don't understand" he whispered.

"Hm?" Kurt muttered as he opened his eyes again.

"I hated them so much" Blaine explained. "They ruined my life. They couldn't accept me this way, so they tortured me and lied to me and did everything they could to turn me into someone I couldn't be. They never loved me. Why is it so hard then?"

"You loved them" Kurt whispered.

"But why? They didn't deserve it" Blaine said.

"They were your parents" Kurt said weakly. "No matter what they did, they brought you into this world and raised you."

"And forced me to do things I didn't want" Blaine said.

"They were horrible people but you're not like them" Kurt said. "That's why you feel this way."

Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead but the boy grabbed his head and pulled him down, so he could kiss him. Blaine froze for a second but as Kurt's lips started moving against his, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. It was still so new and so unbelievable, after everything that had happened between them, when he thought he had ruined everything and Kurt would never be his, Kurt surprised him. When they had been in the library, Blaine had convinced himself that it was just a one time thing, that Kurt had been scared and he had found comfort in Blaine's touch. But now... He couldn't really come up with a good explanation, except that maybe... just maybe Kurt felt the same way.

They had gotten along well lately, so it didn't seem so impossible but Blaine couldn't get his horrible thoughts out of his head. The images of himself, the old one who had hurt people, who had almost killed Kurt, kept bothering him, ruining this perfect moment. Kurt must have felt that something wasn't right because he pulled back and looked up at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"This is so unbelievable" Blaine answered

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You and me" Blaine smiled. "I... I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. And to be honest, I'm scared that it's not real and I will wake up alone again and you will still hate me and..."

Kurt pressed his index finger to Blaine's lips to stop his stuttering.

"This is real" Kurt said. "I've had feelings for you for a very long time, I just..."

"You didn't want to fall for a monster" Blaine whispered, looking away.

"Hey, look at me" Kurt said and forced Blaine to look up. "You can't change what happened in the past. Yes, you did awful things but it wasn't really you. It was the demon inside of you. But you fought it off and became this sweet, loving man, and I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

"You're amazing" Blaine smiled.

"I'm trying" Kurt laughed.

"You should really have some rest" Blaine said, turning serious again. Kurt seemed to become paler and paler with every second and he was worried about his well-being.

"Will you stay with me?" Kurt asked, his eyes already closed, no matter how hard he fought against exhaustion.

"I will" Blaine said gently and climbed into the bed beside Kurt, putting an arm around him.

Within minutes, both of them fell asleep from the exhaustion, grief and pain they had gone through in the past few hours.

~ o ~

Burt took a deep breath as he stepped through the door of his house. Finally, after all these days spent in the prison, he was released, thanks to Millie. The woman had convinced the sheriff that Burt had come to his senses and asked him to talk to Burt again. When Burt had been freed from his cell and brought upstairs, he had been prepared to give the answers the sheriff had expected.

 _You were right._

 _I'm sorry for the scene I caused at Marley's funeral._

 _I was wrong and now I see it, too._

Burt hated lies. He was a simple man but he never lied to anyone and he had taught his sons to do the same. When they had lied to him, only once, when Karofsky had started to bully Kurt and they had tried to hide Kurt's injuries from him, he had punished both of them. They had never lied to him again. For some reason, though, he didn't feel bad now that he was free. He did it for his son after all, to go after Kurt and save him. His family would surely not understand his actions but he had to keep Kurt safe, that was all that mattered. And if he could bring him back and survive it, he would apologise, but only then. Until that moment, nobody should know about his plans except for Millie.

"Burt" Carole sighed in relief when she saw her husband step through the door.

"Carole" Burt whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked in concern as he stepped out of his room.

"I'm fine" Burt said.

"Millie told us that you were going to talk to the sheriff. I'm so glad you did it, Burt. We were so worried about you" Carole said.

"I'm fine, Carole" Burt said. He was getting used to the lies after all. "I won't do anything stupid again. I promise."

"Are you hungry?" Carole asked. "I can make you something for..."

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting her. Burt pulled away and walked to the door, knowing well who was standing outside.

"Millie" he smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey, Burt" Millie greeted him. "I heard that you were released. I thought I would come and check on you."

"Come in" Burt said and stepped aside to let her in. When he closed the door, he turned towards his family again. He had to talk to Millie privately. "Would you guys leave us alone?"

"You just came home" Carole said quietly.

"I know and we will discuss everything later but now... I would like to talk to Millie privately" Burt said.

Carole sighed sadly but grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him back into his room, shutting the door behind them. Burt had been acting weird lately but it seemed like they had become good friends with Millie, probably because they had gone through the same horror. Carole loved her husband too much and if Millie could help him when nobody else could, she would give them every opportunity to talk.

"Are there new victims?" Burt asked when they were alone.

"No" Millie answered. "It looks like he doesn't come to the town anymore."

Burt gritted his teeth in anger. It must have meant that that monster was still torturing his son.

"We better don't give him another chance" Burt said. "What about the guards?"

"The sheriff sent two men to watch your house" Millie answered. "One in the backyard and one across the street."

"Damn" Burt muttered. "How am I supposed to leave with those watching us?"

"Get ready" Millie said. "I think I have a plan but I can't tell when I can go through with it."

"What's your plan?" Burt asked.

"You will see" Millie smiled. "I will distract those two but you have to deal with your family alone. I can't help you more."

"I understand" Burt nodded. "Thank you so much, Millie."

"If there's a chance that your son's still alive, I'm happy to help" Millie said.

"I will find him" Burt swore. "I will find that monster and kill him."

Millie smiled sadly. It wouldn't bring her daughter back but maybe it would ease the pain Marley's death had left.

~ o ~

Kurt sighed happily, pressing his face to the warm body under his head as he slowly drifted out of sleep. Blaine was lying beside him on his back, with one arm around Kurt, and the boy rested his head on Blaine's chest, both of his arms around the man. It was so peaceful and warm and felt so right. Kurt never wanted to get up.

"Good morning" Blaine said quietly when he noticed the change in Kurt's breathing, telling him that he was awake.

"No, no morning, please" Kurt muttered. "I don't want to get up."

"Well, we can't stay in bed forever" Blaine smiled. "You have to eat something and if I'm correct, Cooper's still in the kitchen, waiting to serve you that soup."

"Poor Cooper" Kurt muttered. "He has to wait some more."

Blaine laughed and to Kurt's protest, he climbed out of the bed.

"No, come back here" Kurt said and finally opened his eyes.

"I can't do that. You're sick, remember? I have to take care of you" Blaine said.

"I'm not sick, just... a little dizzy, that's all" Kurt said.

"You should stay in bed today. I took too much energy from you and your injuries are still healing" Blaine said.

"I'm fine" Kurt said and tried to sit up but he fell back onto the pillows. "Okay, maybe a little more than dizzy."

"Stay here" Blaine said and climbed into the bed just for enough time to press a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "I will get you something to eat and be back in no time."

"Hurry" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and stepped away from the bed, shaking his head. Who knew that waking up beside Kurt – well, except for those times when he had sneaked into his room like a freak – was so amazing?

He walked into the kitchen and wasn't surprised when he found Cooper there, smiling knowingly.

"I guess you two had a great night" Cooper said.

"Good morning to you, too" Blaine said, walking to the counter to grab something for Kurt to eat.

"Oh, come on, you have to tell me the details" Cooper said.

"I don't know what you mean" Blaine replied.

"You know exactly what I mean" Cooper said. "I saw you last night, remember? Don't tell me nothing dirty happened after I left."

"I have to disappoint you, nothing happened last night" Blaine said. "We slept together but that's all."

"By sleeping together you mean..."

"I mean sleeping. In the same bed. That's all" Blaine said in frustration.

"You're no fun" Cooper sighed.

"And you're back to your old self. I'm glad the old Cooper is still here" Blaine said.

"Here, inside, I'm still a teenager" Cooper said, pressing a hand over his heart.

"I see" Blaine said and put some food onto the tray to bring it back to Kurt.

"Isn't Kurt joining us today?" Cooper asked.

"He has to stay in bed, he's too weak" Blaine explained.

"Oh, I see. So you're going to play nurse?" Cooper winked.

Blaine grapped an apple and threw it towards his brother. Cooper ducked his head just in time to avoid the fruit flying towards him.

"Oh, Blaine, you're so cruel" Cooper said, playing hurt.

"Don't bother us today" Blaine said and grabbed the tray.

"Believe me, I won't" Cooper said as his brother walked through the door. "I don't want to see anything."

"We don't do anything like that!" Blaine shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sure" Cooper smiled. Blaine could lie to him but he could never fool him.

~ o ~

"Ťell me about that night."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked down at Kurt. They were still in Kurt's room, watching the sun disappear behind the trees outside. Blaine had only left the room to get them more food and water and Cooper had come once to see if Kurt was alright but otherwise, they were all alone in the room. Most of time, Kurt had been asleep but Blaine had stayed with him, watching him sleep. He always loved watching Kurt in his sleep, he was so peaceful, so beautiful. And he enjoyed that he could watch him without being afraid of what Kurt would think. When Kurt was awake, they talked, mostly about Kurt's childhood. Blaine was okay with it, he wanted to know everything about Kurt but he wasn't prepared for this request.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"What do you want to share with me?" Kurt asked. "You and Cooper told me some things but I still don't really understand what happened when... you know."

"You know about Evelyn, right?" Blaine asked.

"That girl who came out of nowhere and your parents wanted you to marry her?" Kurt asked.

"That's her" Blaine smiled.

"Cooper said that you talked to her that night" Kurt said quietly.

"I did" Blaine sighed. "She came to me when everybody else was asleep."

 _Blaine was sitting on the floor beside his bedroom's door, hugging his knees, crying silently. He had spent the whole day since the horrible announcement locked up in his room from where he couldn't escape. He had tried, though. He had been screaming and hitting the door for hours, until he had lost his voice and all of his strength, falling to his knees, crying desperately._

 _He couldn't let it happen. Even if he had to fight until his last breath, even if he had to let his father beat him up again and again, he couldn't marry a woman. It wasn't because of Evelyn or the fact he didn't even know her. He just couldn't love a woman. Ever._

 _"Oh, Blaine."_

 _Blaine startled in fear as he raised his head. For all he knew, he was alone in his room, locked up, without a way to escape. But as he looked up, his eyes met Evelyn's bright blue ones. She was kneeling in front of him, smiling._

 _Blaine gasped and pushed himself back to the wall, staring at the woman with wide eyes._

 _"Don't be scared" Evelyn whispered._

 _"What-what are you doing here? How did you get inside?" Blaine asked._

 _"A door can't stop me" Evelyn smiled._

 _Blaine was completely terrified._

 _"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he asked in fear. He knew that screaming was pointless. Nobody would come to help him._

 _"I won't hurt you, sweetheart" Evelyn said._

 _Blaine didn't believe her. He jumped up from the floor and ran to the window. It was too high to jump but if it turned out that the woman was crazy or had some scary power, which she most likely had since she had gotten into his room without using the door, he needed a plan B. But before he could reach the window, Evelyn snapped her fingers and Blaine's body froze. He couldn't even move his head and watched helplessly as Evelyn slowly walked up to him._

 _"I knew from that moment I saw you on the market that you're special" Evelyn whispered into his ear._

 _"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked._

 _"You're so innocent" Evelyn said, running a hand down Blaine's back. "So pure. You don't deserve the fate your parents hold for you. But I can help you."_

 _"I won't marry you" Blaine said. "I will kill myself if I have to but I will never be with you."_

 _"Do I deserve these cruel words?" Evelyn sighed. "I can make it better for you. I can help you get rid of them and gain powers that would make you invincible."_

 _"I don't want anything from you or them. I just want to get out of here and live my own life" Blaine said._

 _"Why would you do that when you could have everything? Why would you run and live a poor life when you could take revenge on them?" Evelyn whispered. "I know you want that, deep in your heart."_

 _"No" Blaine answered._

 _"Don't you want to kill them?" Evelyn asked as she put her arms around Blaine. "I can give you the power to end their lives."_

 _"No" Blaine said again. He felt himself weakening and if he hadn't been under the woman's spell, he would have fallen to his knees._

 _"You do" Evelyn said, kissing Blaine's neck. "You're so perfect. I can't wait to change you."_

 _"No..." Blaine whispered. "Please, let me go."_

 _"Just accept it, Blaine. It will be so much easier if you don't fight" Evelyn said._

 _And then something changed. Blaine opened his mouth to say no again but he couldn't. There was that strange feeling in his chest, that darkness that made him hard to breath, he couldn't think straight._

 _"Do it" he said suddenly._

 _"Have you changed your mind?" Evelyn asked._

 _It would end everything. He wouldn't feel pain anymore. It was the right thing to do._

 _"Yes" Blaine answered shakily. "I want to be free."_

 _"I knew you were a clever boy" Evelyn said and tightened her grip on Blaine. "Close your eyes, darling. You will fall asleep and when you wake up tomorrow, all the pain will be gone."_

 _Blaine's eyes closed before he could protest and everything went black._

"When I woke up the next morning, I felt... thirsty, I guess" Blaine said quietly. "I don't remember everything from that day. I know that I somehow got out of my room and went to find my parents. I literally felt the need to kill them, especially my father. But it wasn't enough. When I was done with them and others came to see what happened, I lost control. I knew that I was doing something horrible but I couldn't stop myself. I killed everybody except for Cooper."

"Blaine..."

"I know. I'm a monster" Blaine said, looking away. "I can't believe I agreed with this. I had never hurt anyone before, you know? Evelyn told me that I would be happy after the change but I wasn't. I didn't feel anything for fifty years, Kurt. It's a long time."

"Have you seen her since that night?" Kurt asked carefully. Something wasn't right with Blaine's story. He blamed himself for his decision but for Kurt, it didn't look like Blaine had had a chance. If Evelyn was so powerful, she could have forced him to want this, and Kurt had a horrible feeling that that was exactly how it had happened.

"Sometimes, in my dreams" Blaine answered. "Sometimes she comes to see me and asks me if I'm fine. She cares about me. She's like a mother for me."

"Are you sure she's gone?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt.

"Blaine, please, don't hate me for this... But I don't think she's a good person" Kurt said. "And she surely didn't want to help you that night. I think she used you."

"For what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I don't know..." Kurt whispered. "Are the roses from her?"

"No" Blaine answered slowly. It didn't make any sense for him. "Look, Kurt. You don't know her, so please, believe me. She's a good person. She wanted to help me."

"By turning you into a monster?" Kurt asked, raising his voice.

Blaine's eyes widened and pulled away from him. It wasn't like he didn't know who he was but hearing it from Kurt over and over again was like stabs in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Kurt said quietly, taking Blaine's hand.

"It's fine" Blaine sighed. "Could we please talk about something else? It's not like I don't know what I did in the past, the memories haunt me every single night, I remember the faces, hear the screams... I don't want to talk about it."

"Shh, come here" Kurt said and pulled Blaine into his arms. "I'm here with you. You're not alone anymore. And I certainly won't let those dreams bother you tonight."

"I don't think you can stop them" Blaine smiled sadly.

"I did it before, right?" Kurt asked knowingly. "That's why you always sneaked into my room."

"When I'm with you, everything's different" Blaine muttered.

"Then close your eyes and don't be afraid" Kurt smiled.

Blaine lay down beside him and hesitantly, he closed his eyes. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and started humming a song his mother used to sing when he had been young. The thought of his mother made his heart clench painfully, knowing that the man who had killed her was lying beside him.

No. Kurt shook his head. It wasn't Blaine who had caused his mother's death. No matter what Blaine thought, Kurt knew that it wasn't his fault that he had become a monster. It was that woman, Evelyn. Kurt had no idea what she wanted but he had a bad feeling that she wasn't gone for good. He had to find out who she was and how to defeat her because one thing was sure: he wouldn't let Blaine get hurt again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Enjoy!**

Kurt sneaked out of the house and quietly made his way towards the roses. He decided to find out what had happened that night when Blaine had been changed and how to help Blaine get free of his demons for once and for all. He was glad that Blaine didn't turn back to his old, awful self for days but the possibility that it could happen again didn't let him stay calm. He had to find out how to change Blaine back completely and he thought that he would find the answer in the roses. That was where he had seen that woman, where his nightmare had taken place and where Blaine had been so angry with him when he had touched his roses. He knew that the solution was in those roses.

He stopped in front of the dark red roses, watching them in fear. Every time he looked at those roses, he freaked out, his blood running cold from just their sight. Something horrible was hidden in those roses and he had to fight down his fear to learn the truth. He gulped and took a tentative step forward, expecting a hand to reach out and grab him but nothing like that happened. Another step and he raised his arm, touching the dark petals with his shaky fingers. Again, nothing.

Kurt sighed and touched the rose again, annoyed that it seemed so ordinary when he knew it couldn't be farther from that. He had to find out what was wrong with the roses but he had no idea what else to do. It had been so simple the last time, why couldn't he do it again?

After a few minutes, he gave up. It was obvious that he wouldn't find anything here, so he had to move on and find another way. He remembered that book in the library, the one that helped them with the ghosts, maybe it would be useful again. He looked at the roses one more time and walked back inside.

When Kurt was gone, a pair of blue eyes appeared between the roses, looking after him hatefully. When the boy was gone, Evelyn stepped out of the rose bush and with a quick movement, she flew up to Blaine's window. The man was still asleep and Evelyn smiled at him as she ran her fingers through the cold glass and reached through it. A second later, she was inside and walked to Blaine's bed. She sat down, watching the still form of Blaine while getting through her plan. She pressed one hand to Blaine's chest, checking his energy and sighed happily when she felt how much stronger Blaine had become. It was just the matter of time and she would be back with Blaine's help. She only had to do one more thing, to make sure Blaine was in perfect shape for the big day.

She had to break his heart and set his demon free.

~ o ~

Blaine walked into the dining room, looking around carefully. He was searching for Cooper but it was important to find him alone because he needed his help and Kurt couldn't find out about it. He sighed in relief when he found his brother alone, cleaing up in the room.

Cooper seemed so alive lately. He seemed like he had a lot more energy than usually and he even looked younger. His hair wasn't completely white anymore and the wrinkles around his eyes didn't look so deep anymore. Blaine had no idea how it was possible but he was glad his brother was in a good shape. Cooper was the only person left from his family and he needed him in his life.

"Hey, little brother" Cooper smiled when he saw him.

"Hey, Coop" Blaine greeted him. "Uhm... Have you seen Kurt?"

"He's in the library" Cooper informed him.

"Good" Blaine nodded. "Can I help you?"

"I'm fine. Go and find your boy" Cooper smiled.

"I want to talk to you, actually" Blaine said.

"Oh?" Cooper raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, I... I need your help" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Okay. What can I do for you?" Cooper asked.

"It's about Kurt" Blaine said. "I want to surprise him but I have no idea what I should do. Since you have more experience in this, I hope you can help me."

"Sure!" Cooper said excitedly. "What about a bouquet of roses?"

Blaine grimanced. He had given Kurt roses before, when he had been... When he hadn't been fine. And he didn't want to remind Kurt on those days.

"No, I need something new" Blaine said.

"Uhm... Okay" Cooper said thoughtfully. "Oh, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry, Blaine" Cooper smiled. "I will make this evening unforgettable for you."

~ o ~

Burt was sitting in his room, looking through the window. It was getting late and he still didn't see Millie outside. He had hoped that it was his night, when he could finally go after his son but he didn't see any movement outside which meant he had to wait another day. He started getting worried that maybe Millie changed her mind and didn't want to help him anymore. The thought made his heart skip a beat and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had everything ready for his trip, he had packed a small bag with some food and water, knives and a torch. He didn't plan to hurt anyone, he just wanted to find his son and get him out of the manor before the monster would notice his presence. He would bring Kurt home safely and convince those idiots that he had been right the whole time.

He just had to get those men out of the way. Carole and Finn weren't at home, they went out to visit a few friends, so it was the perfect moment to run away. But if Millie wasn't coming soon, he had to find out something to get through the two men watching his home.

He was getting ready with a plan when he saw the light of a torch outside. He smiled when he saw the familiar woman walking up to the man standing in front of the house with a basket. Millie smiled as she raised the basket in her hand and said something and the man took it gladly. Burt could see as he grabbed something that seemed like a piece of cake from the basket and bit down into it. About a minute later, the man fell to the ground unmoving.

Millie turned around and walked down in front of the house. Burt knew that she was heading towards the other guard and it was the sign that he should leave. He nodded towards Millie and grabbed his bag.

It was time to save his son.

~ o ~

Kurt spent most of his day in the library, going through book after book but he couldn't find anything useful. He was getting frustrated. It wasn't like he knew what he was searching for or where to find the answers and it just made his work harder that the library was still a mess and he had to dig under the ruins to find to books he was searching for.

It started getting dark outside when he gave up. He was hungry and tired, he didn't even see Blaine that day and he wanted to spend some time with him before going to sleep. The house was unusually quiet that day, he hadn't seen Blaine or Cooper and he hadn't even heard them. It seemed like they had forgotten about him.

He sighed, shaking his head. Blaine had surely not forgotten about it, he must have been busy with something. He smiled as he decided to make them dinner and ask Blaine to go out for a walk. The weather seemed nice, they would surely enjoy a walk in the garden.

When he stepped outside, he almost bumped into Cooper who was standing in front of the door.

"Cooper" Kurt gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry" Cooper said, not really looking sorry.

"Have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He's in his room" Cooper answered.

"Thank you" Kurt said and turned to leave but Cooper's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You can't go in there" Cooper said.

"Why not?" Kurt frowned.

"I just... Why don't we walk downstairs?" Cooper asked.

"Okay" Kurt said slowly. He could tell that Cooper was hiding something and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You should change your clothes" Cooper said. "I think I might have something nice for you."

"I'm fine in these clothes" Kurt said.

"You're fine but fine isn't enough" Cooper answered as he led Kurt back to his room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"You will find out soon. Come on, Blaine's almost ready" Cooper said as he pushed Kurt through the door.

There was a new outfit lying on his bed and Kurt walked closer, frowning when he saw the clothes. He had no idea what Cooper's plan was and he didn't like surprises, especially since living in this house. But the man was so excited and Kurt wouldn't want to ruin his good mood. He sighed and changed clothes, looking down at his new outfit, smiling. He stepped closer to the mirror, running his fingers down the white shirt he was wearing. It was made of an expensive material, something Kurt had never worn before. And he had to admit, he looked great in his new clothes.

"Amazing" Cooper smiled. "Now we should go before Blaine gets too nervous."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, don't ask so many questions" Cooper said impatiently. "Come on."

Kurt let Cooper drag him out of the room and into the hall. Kurt opened his mouth to ask Cooper what they were doing here when he saw him. Blaine stepped out of the shadows and slowly made his way down the stairs. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He was dressed similar to Kurt, in black pants, white shirt and black waistcoat, with a matching bowtie around his neck. His hair was made, too, combed back and fixed tightly to his head.

"Hey" Blaine said when he reached Kurt, taking his hand.

"Hey" Kurt whispered.

"And that's my cue to leave" Cooper said, taking a few steps backwards. Since the boys were completely lost in each other's eyes and didn't even hear him, he shook his head and left, deciding to take a walk outside.

"You're beautiful" Blaine said.

"I could say the same" Kurt smiled. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Let me show you" Blaine said.

He led Kurt into another room downstairs. Kurt knew that this place had been the ball room decades ago but it had been empty since nobody used it anymore. To his surprise, the place was decorated with flowers and candles and there was a small table set in the middle of the room with delicious looking food and wine.

"I hope you're hungry" Blaine said as he pulled out a chair for Kurt and motioned him to sit down.

"Thank you" Kurt said.

"Wine?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, thank you" Kurt replied.

Blaine filled their glasses with wine and snapped his fingers. In the next second, Kurt heard the first notes of a beautiful song but he didn't know where it came from. He looked around in confusion and then back at Blaine who smiled sheepishly.

"Just a little magic" he said as he handed Kurt his glass.

"This is beautiful, Blaine" Kurt said.

"I'm glad you like it" Blaine said. "I wanted to surprise you and show you how much you mean for me. I wouldn't be here without you, Kurt, and I can't tell you how lucky I am that I found you."

"I'm happy you did" Kurt said. "Even if we had a rough start, I know that nothing can change this between us. I feel special when I'm with you and I know that nothing could make me stop loving you."

"You-you love me?" Blaine asked.

"I think I do" Kurt smiled. "I never felt like this before but I think this is what people call love."

"I love you, too" Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hand into his.

"You did this all by yourself?" Kurt asked after a while, looking aorund again.

"Not really" Blaine said, looking down. "Uhm... I'm not really good in romance, so I asked for Cooper's help."

"Cooper?" Kurt laughed. "Okay, I think I should be relieved that he didn't come up with something crazy."

"He knows how important you are for me" Blaine said quietly. "I think he's happy for us."

"I wish he could find someone, too" Kurt sighed.

He knew that he shouldn't have said that when Blaine wincú

őéed and looked away.

"Hey, don't do this" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"Don't blame yourself for the past" Kurt said.

"It was all my fault. You know" Blaine said.

"No" Kurt said and pressed his index finger to Blaine's lips to silence him when he wanted to oppose. "And I don't want you to think about it tonight. You did all of this to make me happy but it's more important for me to see you happy. Forget everything else and enjoy the night."

"I think I should do that" Blaine smiled.

Kurt stood up and held out his free hand for Blaine to take it.

"Dance with me" he said.

"Okay" Blaine whispered, nodding slightly.

~ o ~

Evelyn was walking slowly from one tree to the other, taking deep breaths. She could smell the human in the woods and she knew exactly who he was. It was part of her plan after all but she needed one more thing. Or two, if she was exact. But she couldn't find those idiots anywhere and she was getting angry. Burt Hummel was getting closer to the house and he couldn't get there, not now, not in one piece.

"Finally" she said when the rotten smell hit her.

"What are you doing here, demon?" a deep voice hissed.

Seconds later, two wolves walked out of the shadows and made their way towards the woman. Evelyn smiled when she saw the slight fear in their eyes.

"A human's heading towards the manor" she said. "I want you to stop him."

"Not gonna happen" one wolf answered. "The lord, the other demon... he made it clear that he doesn't want to see us here again."

"Who cares what he wants?" Evelyn asked.

"He killed our brother" the other wolf said. "He's powerful. We wouldn't mess with him again."

"You will, if you want me to leave you alive" Evelyn said.

"We don't serve demons" the first wolf said.

Evelyn's eyes flashed black for a second and with an unnaturally fast movement, she grabbed the wolf's neck and slammed him to the nearest tree.

"You will do exactly what I tell you to do" Evelyn said. "The day when I will rule this world is almost here. If you want to survive in my place, you will serve me, wolves."

"He will kill us" the second wolf said.

"I will deal with him" Evelyn said. "All you have to do is kill that human. Now, before he gets to the manor."

"Kill the human" the wolves muttered in unison, their red eyes glowing brightly.

"Exactly" Evelyn smiled. "Go!"

The wolves disappeared from her sight in no time and she leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes. She was close, so close.

~ o ~

Burt was lost. He knew he was, he should have reached the manor by now but he couldn't even see the path leading to the Anderson's home. It was too dark in the forest and he must have chosen the wrong way, and now he had no idea how to get back.

His breathing became faster with every minute he spent alone in the darkness. He knew how dangerous the forest was and he expected to come face to face with that black-eyed monster who had taken his son in any second. It didn't help that the forest was awfully quiet, he couldn't even hear an owl or any other animal. It seemed like every creature of the forest was scared of that horrible monster.

Burt stopped walking and took a few deep breaths. He had to calm down and find a way back to the right path, find Kurt and get out of the woods before dawn. The darkness would surely help them if the beast found out that Kurt was missing.

He turned around and started walking back, towards where he hoped the manor was. About half an hour later, he really found the path and sighed in relief. He was so close to find Kurt...

A low growl made him stop and he turned his head slowly when he heard movements from behind him. He gasped when two large wolves stepped out from behind a tree and made their way towards him, their eyes were glowing red and they were a lot bigger than a usual wolf. Not like he could deal with usual wolves, he only had his knives and he was alone, there was no way that he could get away from them.

It didn't mean he couldn't try. He started running towards the manor, hoping that he was fast enough to reach the gates before the wolves got to him. Unfortunately, they were a lot faster than him and just after a few steps, something hard and heavy hit his back and he fell to the ground.

"Going somewhere, human?" one wolf asked.

Burt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had seen unusual things in his life before but this... It was certainly the weirdest and scariest from all.

"You-you can talk" he whispered.

"That's right" the other wolf said as it stepped closer.

"How is it possible?" Burt asked.

"I would tell you but for these few minutes you have from your life... It's pointless" the first wolf said and with his first leg, he pushed Burt down onto the ground.

Burt closed his eyes, hoping that his death wouldn't be that horrible if he didn't see anything. He tried to focus on his breathing as he waited for the end. When it came, with sharp pain in his shoulder, he couldn't hold back his scream.

~ o ~

It felt so right, so peaceful. With Blaine's arms around him, Kurt felt so happy. He had no idea how long they had been dancing through the room, it felt like everything else had stopped and it was only him and Blaine. They didn't have to worry about anything, just enjoy each other's company.

"It's the first time I dance with a boy" Blaine said quietly.

"How is it?" Kurt asked.

"Amazing" Blaine smiled.

"I don't have too much experience either" Kurt said. "I danced with my step-brother once but it wasn't like that."

"Your dad taught you how to dance?" Blaine asked.

"My mother" Kurt said. "My dad... Well, he isn't really good in things like this. But my mother loved dancing. I remember when I was young and couldn't leave the house because of the rain or snow, we spent the whole afternoon dancing through the house. It was amazing. And I missed it."

"Me too" Blaine replied. "My mother used to throw huge balls but I barely danced. I wasn't allowed to dance with guys and I didn't want to with girls, so..."

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned closer to kiss him, their lips barely touching but it still made Kurt feel like never before. He wanted more, he wanted not just to tell Blaine how he felt but show him as well. He knew that it was bold of him and maybe dangerous, too, but he couldn't help it. His months at the manor taught him that life was short and he couldn't waste any time.

"Blaine, I..."

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and a wide-eyed Cooper stepped inside and to the boys' surprise, he held a sword and a torch in his hands.

"Cooper, what's going on?" Blaine asked as he stepped away from Kurt.

"Somebody's in trouble" Cooper said. "I heard someone's scream and growls. I think wolves attacked him not too far from him."

"Stay here, I will take care of that" Blaine said and hastily took the weapon and the torch from Cooper.

"You can't go out there alone!" Kurt said.

"I will be fine. You know" Blaine said and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "Stay here!"

"Are we going to stay here?" Cooper asked when Blaine disappeared from their sight.

"Of course not" Kurt replied, already halfway to the door.

"I knew you would say that" Cooper smiled as he followed Kurt.

Following the voices, Blaine found the wolves in no time. He needed only a second to know that they were the same wolves that had attacked Kurt and without glancing at the injured human under them, he grabbed the wolves by their necks and pushed them away.

"I thought I made it clear the last time that I don't want to see you here again" Blaine said as he let go of one wolf and punched the other.

"You can't tell us what to do, demon" the free wolf said and attacked Blaine from behind but wasn't fast enough to hurt him.

"I can and I will" Blaine said. "Oh, you know what? I think it's a little too late for that. I won't let you go away again because I know exactly what will happen the next time we meet."

"She-she ordered us to do it!" the first wolf said hastily.

"I don't care who ordered you to hurt this human or anybody else, I have enough of you two" Blaine said and broke the wolf's neck with one easy movement.

The other tried to run and Blaine smiled as he followed it. Nobody was as fast as he was and nobody could run away from him if he wanted to catch them. And he wanted this wolf, he wanted to make it suffer and kill it slowly. He jumped at the wolf's back and pulled it down onto the ground with him, kicking it's side.

"Nobody can run away from me" Blaine smiled, punching the wolf.

"No, please, don't do this" the wolf begged.

"Too late" Blaine replied.

"Dad!"

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt's voice, his eyes widening in fear. He quickly finished the wolf's life by breaking its neck and within a second, he was back to his feet, rushing towards where Kurt's voice came from.

He found him kneeling beside the injured human, sobbing, with his arms around the man. It didn't take him long to find out who that man was, Kurt called his name over and over again and he looked completely devastated. Blaine took a few steps forward but he didn't dare go too close. The smell of blood was so strong, he was afraid that he would do something stupid.

"Dad, wake up" Kurt cried.

"We have to do something" Cooper said as he knelt down beside Kurt. "He's alive but his injuries are too deep and I have no idea how to stop the bleeding."

"We have to get him back to the house" Blaine said when he realised that Kurt wasn't in the state to make decisions.

"He needs a doctor, Blaine" Cooper said. "I can't save his life and if you don't have a surprising new healing ability, you can't either."

Blaine looked back down at Kurt and his father who was covered in blood. He knew what he had to do but he also knew what it meant for him and Kurt. It broke his heart but he had to make the right decision.

"Kurt, stand up" Blaine said and walked closer. He crouched down and carefully lifted Burt into his arms and motioned Cooper to help Kurt up to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"We have to get him back to the town" Blaine replied and started walking towards the path leading to Lima.

"We-we are going back? To Lima?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"We have to save your father. I know how much he means for you" Blaine said and turned back to Cooper. "We will be back as soon as possible."

"You don't have to hurry" Cooper said and hugged Kurt. "He will be fine."

Kurt nodded and pulled away from Cooper. They didn't have any time to waste, his father was bleeding out and he needed a doctor immediately.

Kurt tried to run faster, so Blaine didn't have to hold himself back because of him and with the black-haired man's lead, they were back to Lima in no time. Kurt rushed through the last row of trees, calling out for the people he saw on the street.

That was when he noticed that Blaine wasn't with him. He turned around and walked back between the trees and he found Blaine there, watching the humans with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I-I can't. I can't go in there" Blaine answered.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "Blaine, this is not the time for..."

"Kurt, I could kill those people!" Blaine said.

"You're not like that anymore" Kurt said.

"We can't be sure. I'm sorry. As much as I want to go with you... I can't" Blaine said.

"Who's there?" one man asked as he made his way towards the trees with a few others following him.

"You have to go" Blaine said and put Burt down. "Can you carry him?"

"What about you?" Kurt asked, his father forgotten for a moment.

"I will be fine" Blaine smiled. "And you can always come back when your father get's better."

"So I'm... free?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, looking away. Kurt's question was like a stab in his heart, even if he was right. Blaine had taken him forcibly at the first place.

"I will be back as soon as I can" Kurt said and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Show yourself!" the man from before said.

"Go" Blaine said and took a few steps backwards, so nobody could see him.

He watched as the men helped Kurt carry his father back into the town and somewhere where they could help him. Blaine got out from behind the trees for a brief second, so he could watch Kurt a little longer. But when he was gone, he sighed sadly. He knew that he couldn't go after him and he couldn't stay here. He didn't belong here, even if a piece of his heart stayed in the town forever with that beautiful blue-eyes boy.

He sighed again and walked further into the forest, a weird new feeling in his chest slowing his steps.

 _I will be back as soon as I can._

A horrible little voice in Blaine's head told him that it would never happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **We've almost reached the end of this story and although I really enjoy writing this part, I'm sad because it's almost over. There's only one more chapter and an epilogue left.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please, leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**

Pain... It was all he could feel. Burning deep inside his bones, making him unable to breath. He wanted to die. He couldn't make it anymore, it was too much for him. And the darkness... He felt so alone in the darkness. Why was he here and why couldn't he move? He had to get out of here.

He had no idea how long he had been here, alone and scared. The time seemed to pass so slowly. There were no noises, no light, nothing and nobody around him. Just the darkness.

He gasped when a sudden bright light fought its way through the darkness, right towards him. He blinked, trying to get used to the light, his eyes widening when he noticed a familiar face in the brightness.

"Elisabeth?" he asked in disbelief.

"Burt" she smiled. God, her smile was just as beautiful as he remembered. "You have to wake up, honey."

"You're alive" Burt whispered, reaching out towards his wife.

"Not anymore" Elisabeth said sadly.

"That monster... He did this to you" Burt said. "I'm close. I will find him and kill him. I will make him pay for what he did to you and Kurt."

Kurt. Now he remembered. He was on his way to the manor to free his son when those wolves found him.

"Things aren't as simple as they seem" Elisabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"You have to go back now and help Kurt" Elisabeth said.

"How? What should I do?" Burt asked.

"Listen to your heart and let it lead you back" Elisabeth said, backing away.

"No, don't go" Burt said desperately.

"I can't stay" Elisabeth said. "Remember that things aren't always the way they seem. You have to dig deeper to find the truth."

She started fading away and Burt tried to get to her but he couldn't move.

"Don't leave me again. Please!" he shouted.

"I love you, Burt" Elisabeth's voice came from the darkness.

"Come back!" Burt said and finally, he was able to take a step forward.

Suddenly, something grabbed him and pulled him forward, out of this horrible place.

"Elisabeth" he muttered, blinking slowly. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead and smiled, sighing happily. The pain didn't seem so unbearable anymore and everything seemed so calm and warm.

"Burt?" he heard a woman's voice again and reached out to touch her hand.

"Elisabeth" he whispered.

"It's me. Carole."

Burt slowly looked around and realised that he was back in his room. He was lying in his bed and Carole was sitting right beside him. There were two other people with them, Finn who was standing beside his mother, smiling at him and Kurt... Wait a second.

"Kurt!" Burt said, trying to sit up but a new wave of pain shot through his body from the sudden movement and he slumped back down onto the bed.

"Shh, Dad, it's okay" Kurt said as he stepped forward, pushing his father's shoulders down gently to prevent him from other sudden movements.

"You're here" Burt cried. "You're here. Is this real?"

"It is" Kurt nodded. "I'm here."

"I thought I lost you" Burt cried, relieved that after these horrible months, he had his son back. "But you're alive! You're fine!"

"I am" Kurt said. "And you will get better soon, too."

Burt glanced down, noticing the bandages all over his body for the first time.

"Oh" he whispered.

"You were out for almost two weeks" Carole explained, tears of relief running down her cheeks. "When Kurt brought you back, you were almost dead. It's a miracle that you survived those injuries."

"How is it possible?" Burt asked, looking back at his son.

"We found you..."

"Did he let you go?" Burt interrupted. He knew how he had gotten hurt but he had to know how he had gotten his son back.

"Yes" Kurt said quietly. "I will tell you everything later but now you have to rest. You're still too weak."

"You-you will stay here with me, right? You won't go anywhere?" Burt asked shakily.

"No, Dad. I won't go anywhere" Kurt said. _At least for now._

~ o ~

It had been two weeks. Two painfully long weeks since he had seen Kurt the last time. Since the boy had disappeared from his sight in the town, Blaine hadn't heard anything about him. He felt slightly betrayed, although he knew that Kurt was surely busy. If his father had survived, he had to take care of him. And if he hadn't...

It was selfish that he wanted Kurt back and all for himself but he couldn't help it. He missed Kurt so much. He had had no idea how much Kurt meant for him until now, as he walked down the cold, silent corridors, feeling more alone than ever, wishing that Kurt would be back soon.

That night, when he had lost him, something had started to change deep inside of him and he didn't like it at all. It had seemed innocent first. Since he hadn't had any experience with boys before Kurt, he hadn't known that the darkness spreading through his chest wasn't normal at all. It became stronger with every day Blaine had to spend away from Kurt, made him weak, caused him so much pain. The only moments he could forget the pain were the ones he spent with his beautiful roses. He started spending more and more time with his favourite roses again, the beautiful dark red ones he had avoided for so long. It felt so great when he got lost in the beauty of those dark petals and even if just for a short time, he could forget about Kurt and his misery.

"Blaine, you should come inside and have something to eat" Cooper said one evening when he found his brother in the garden.

"Leave me alone, Cooper" Blaine replied, his dazed eyes never leaving the roses.

"Blaine..."

"Leave!" Blaine shouted, still not looking at Cooper.

Cooper left him alone that night but he came back in the morning, concerned for his brother's well-being. It was the third day in row Blaine didn't have any food or water and although Blaine seemed fine, something was wrong with him. Cooper was afraid that without Kurt, he would turn back to that monster he used to be.

"Blaine, you have to stop this" he said gently as he sat down beside his brother.

"I'm fine" Blaine said.

"No, you aren't" Cooper said. "Look, I know you miss Kurt but..."

He fell silent instantly as Blaine turned towards him, his eyes full black, growling in anger. Cooper hastily jumped up and took a few steps back.

"Blaine, you have to calm down" he said.

His blood ran cold as Blaine smiled at him. It wasn't the gentle smile of his brother but the monster's inside of him, the hungry demon that couldn't wait to kill.

"Blaine, you don't want this" Cooper said as he took another few steps backwards.

"How do you know that, brother?" Blaine asked, getting to Cooper in a blink, squeezing his neck painfully. "I left you alive too long. I was supposed to kill you when I ended our parents' lives."

He tightened his grip on Cooper's neck, smiling in satisfaction when the human started struggling to break free. There was something wrong with Blaine, now Cooper was sure. It wasn't just the fact that he tried to kill him but there were shadows around him, dark clouds Cooper hadn't seen before.

"I'm your brother, Blaine" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "You don't want to kill me."

Blaine looked into his eyes for a long moment, seemingly considering Cooper's words. When Cooper was sure that he would really kill him, Blaine stepped back and let go of his neck.

"Leave" he said.

"What? No, I won't..."

"Leave now if you don't want to die" Blaine said seriously.

Cooper knew that he had to get help because he wasn't enough to get his brother out of his depression. He got up to his feet and turned around, running towards the gate as fast as he could. He barely stepped through the gate when he heard a loud cracking noise behind him. He turned around, gasping in horror. The house's windows disappeared and there was nothing but black walls everywhere. Blaine was walking up the stairs, towards the door that was mostly covered in black vines, the shadows following him closely.

"Blaine, don't!" he shouted and without thinking about the consequences, he started walking back towards the house.

Blaine looked back at him, snapping his fingers. In the next second, Cooper found himself on the other side of the gate again, unable to get back inside since the only entrance disappeared and the fence turned into a brick wall that was too high for the old man to climb.

"Okay, don't panic" he told himself, trying to find out what to do. "Kurt. You have to find Kurt."

He looked up at the wall in front of him once again, took a deep breath and turned towards the path that led back to the town. He had to find Kurt as fast as possible.

~ o ~

Burt was slowly getting better. He was still weak but he could leave his bed the following day and take a short walk outside. His family didn't let him out of their sight for a second but he didn't mind at all. Finally, he had his son back and he couldn't be happier.

"We should get back inside" Carole said in concern.

"Just a little more" Burt said, taking deep breaths. "We have such a beautiful day."

"Don't push yourself too hard" Kurt said.

"Hey, I'm fine" Burt smiled.

"Do you need anything?" Kurt asked. "Water? Are you hungry?"

"Kurt, stop!" Burt said. "I'm fine. Why don't you sit down and tell me everything?"

"Dad..."

"I'm better. I think it's time for you to tell me everything" Burt said.

"Fine" Kurt sighed. "Would you please leave us alone?"

"Of course" Carole nodded, motioning Finn to follow her back to the house. The boy hesitated for a second but then he followed Carole inside.

"He's acting weirdly" Kurt said quietly.

"Can you blame him?" Burt asked. "He doesn't understand what happened to you. None of us do."

"I talked to the sheriff..."

"You lied to him" Burt interrupted. "Why, Kurt? We both know that you remember everything."

"It's... complicated" Kurt replied.

"They deserve the truth" Burt said.

"I can't, Dad" Kurt said. "There's something going on in the manor but trust me, it will end soon."

"What are you talking about?" Burt asked.

"I can't tell you. Or them" Kurt said, looking at the house. "You have to trust me."

"You're acting strangely" Burt said. "I don't like this, Kurt, not at all. I think you should talk to the folks and tell them everything."

"Please, Dad, let me deal with this" Kurt said.

"You want to leave again" Burt said slowly.

"I do" Kurt nodded. "I have to go back, I promised..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Burt gasped. "No, Kurt. I won't allow you to go back there."

"Dad..."

"I will talk to the sheriff and tell him that you lied to him if I have to" Burt said seriously.

"You can't..."

"Kurt!"

They both turned towards the voice, frowning when they saw an old man getting out of the woods and heading towards the house. Kurt was back on his feet in no time, running towards Cooper.

"Cooper!" he said, hugging the man. "You're here..."

"Kurt, something horrible happened" Cooper said. "We have to talk."

"Who's this man, Kurt?" Burt asked from where he was sitting in front of the house.

"Let's go inside" Kurt said, grabbing Cooper's arm, avoiding his father.

"Kurt, get back here and explain what's going on!" Burt said but Kurt was already at the door.

He led Cooper into his room, avoiding the confused looks of Finn and Carole, shutting the door behind him. Cooper was barely able to stand on his feet, the way back to the town taking too much out of him. Kurt led him to his bed and helped him sit down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Blaine..." Cooper said. "He started acting strangely after you left. He barely talked to me, he spent most of his time in the garden with his roses and refused to eat. Today, when I woke up, I went to talk to him."

He stopped, taking a deep breath. His heart was still beating rapidly and he felt dizzy.

"What happened?" Kurt asked impatiently, shaking the man's shoulders.

"He changed back" Cooper said quietly. "It was horrible, Kurt. He wanted to kill me. My own brother. Luckily, he let me go and I managed to pass through the gate."

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "We will just go back and..."

"Blaine closed the gates" Cooper said. "He used his magic and turned the fence into walls and-and he did something to the house, too. The windows disappeared, everything was covered in black vines. I'm not sure we can get back inside."

"We have to!" Kurt said. "We have to help Blaine."

"I know" Cooper said. "But how?"

"We will figure out something" Kurt said as he walked to the door. "Just let me..."

He stopped immediately as he opened the door and found his whole family standing in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes. It was obvious that they had heard everything.

"What's the explanation for this, Kurt?" Burt asked, swaying on his feet.

"Dad..."

"I want the truth, Kurt" Burt said. "I will ask the sheriff to hold a meeting as soon as possible. You will tell everybody what happened in the Anderson manor and let us deal with that monster for once and for all."

"Dad, you can't..."

"I already asked for a few guards for you and your friend" Burt continued, eyeing Cooper cautiously. "You aren't allowed the leave this house until you tell me what we're dealing with."

Kurt gulped nervously. This wasn't going to be good.

~ o ~

Blaine struggled to stand on his feet as the darkness took over everything. He felt so much pain, it seemed like the darkness took over his whole body and burnt him from the inside. He was barely aware of the happenings around him, that the whole house turned into some kind of a nightmare where there was no place for light or happiness. It was dark, cold and scary.

He screamed as the pain became unbearable and he fell to his knees, trying to breath. Just breath. He needed it to survive, whatever was happening to him. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead and he smiled as he looked up, expecting Kurt to stand there.

"Kurt?"

"It's me, Blaine" the familiar voice of a woman answered quietly.

"Evelyn."

"Yes, Blaine" she said, kneeling down in front of him. "My poor boy."

"You-you left. You left me" Blaine said.

"I told you I would be back one day" Evelyn said. "I'm the only one you can trust. I'm the only one who would never leave you."

"Kurt" Blaine sobbed, the pain inside increasing again.

"I know, sweetheart" Evelyn said, stroking his hair. "Let it happen, Blaine. Let the darkness take over your body. It will help."

"No" Blaine replied, his eyes getting clear for a second.

"You can't fight against me, silly boy" Evelyn said. "You tried and failed so many times."

"I changed" Blaine pressed out through gritted teeth.

"You think so?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no, Blaine. You're too weak to get your body back from me. Not if I don't want to let you have it. So stop being so stubborn, my son, and do what I tell you."

"Go to hell" Blaine said.

Evelyn grabbed his hair and pulled Blaine forward.

"The demon's still inside you" she whispered. "You could have forced it back into the darkness for a while but you can't win against it. Not when I'm around."

Blaine screamed again and threw his head back, twisting in agony.

"That's it, Blaine. Be a good little boy and make me happy" Evelyn said.

With one last scream, Blaine went completely still for a moment. Evelyn waited in silence, knowing that the demon was about to get the boy's body back to complete its Blaine opened his eyes again, there was no sign of the human inside of him.

"My son" Evelyn smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine stood up, his body swimming in a large cloud of darkness.

"Do you have it?" Evelyn asked impatiently.

Blaine slowly nodded, taking a step forward.

"Give it to me" Evelyn said, pressing his hand to Blaine's chest. "Yes, that's what I need. So much pain. So much power."

She pushed Blaine to the wall and pressed her lips to Blaine's. The boy closed his eyes, allowing the demon to take everything she needed from him. As the minutes passed, the darkness around Evelyn became more and more visible and at the same time, it disappeared from around Blaine. As the woman pulled away from him, a shadow left Blaine's body, melting into the black cloud around her. Exhausted from the fight, Blaine fell to the ground.

"I'm alive" Evelyn sighed happily, closing her eyes. She could practically feel the energy of Blaine and the people he had killed for her running through her veins, giving her such a power she couldn't even imagine before.

She heard a soft moan and smiled as she looked down at the boy at her feet. Blaine's eyes were back to their original colour, lighter hazel than before, and his skin – although he was pale – was back to its normal colour as well.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly, looking down at his hand in confusion.

"We had a deal, Blaine" Evelyn said. "Once I get what I want, I will release you. That was what I promised you, right?"

"You" Blaine whispered, pressing his back to the wall as he stared at the demon with wide eyes.

"It's me, right" Evelyn said. "And thanks to you, I have all of my strength back."

"No, this can't be happening" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"You made it quite interesting in the end" Evelyn said, taking small steps around Blaine. "I underestimated you. You were locked up in your body for so long, I thought you accepted your fate. But then that boy came and almost ruined everything. You started to fall in love with him and almost got free from the demon."

"You're wrong" Blaine said. "I fought it off. I won."

"Do you think so?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, honey. I found out what you were planning and I stopped you before you could tell him everything and ruin my chances to get my power back."

"He knows enough" Blaine said.

"He knows nothing" Evelyn said.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting his memories rush through his mind.

 _He groaned as he came to. He was lying on the cold ground and it felt like his whole body was in pain. He tried to turn to his side but something pulled him back. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around in confusion._

 _"Where am I?" he asked softly._

 _"Finally" another vioice that seemed strangely similar to his own muttered. "I thought you would never wake up."_

 _Blaine found the voice's owner and he gasped in horror as the man stepped closer to him. He sat up, hissing in pain as the chains he only noticed the first time cut into his wrists. He was chained to the wall in an unfamiliar place, kept prisoner by a man who looked exactly... like him._

 _"Who are you?" Blaine asked shakily. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"I'm you" the man answered. "Or better say... A new, better version of you."_

 _"That's impossible" Blaine whispered._

 _"It must be confusing for you but you will get used to it" the man said. "I will be here with you for quite a long time."_

 _"Let me out of here!" Blaine shouted._

 _"Blaine, don't you understand?" the man asked. "I didn't bring you anywhere. You're still in your body."_

 _"What?" Blaine asked, not understanding a thing._

 _"I can't kill your soul because it would kill your body, too" the man sighed. "I guess I have to tolerate you while I'm here."_

 _"I don't understand. What's going on?" Blaine asked in fear._

 _"I'm... how can I explain? Let's say I'm a splinter of Evelyn's soul" the man said. "You remember her, right?"_

 _Blaine gulped nervously as he remembered the previous night when the woman attacked him._

 _"She created me. Sadly, she lost most of her power in a fight against a witch" the man explained. "She needs to refill her body. And that's where you come into the picture, my friend."_

 _"I want you to leave" Blaine said._

 _"Once I complete my mission, I will" the man nodded. "But until then, we have so much to do. Why don't we start now?"_

 _Blaine saw the face of his father appear in front of his eyes and suddenly, he was blinded by anger._

 _"What's going on?" he asked as he found himself back in his room, on his way to the door. He didn't want to go, not at all but he couldn't control his motions._

 _"We're gonna kill him" the demon said._

 _"You can't!" Blaine shouted but he only got a laughter in return. He watched desperately as he reached the garden, stepped to his father and grabbed him by his neck._

 _Was it really him? Was this really happening to him? He wasn't sure. He kept screaming and fighting against the demon inside of him but he couldn't do anything. He was forced to watch as his parents died by his own hands and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

 _"Father... Mother..." he sobbed._

 _"Stop whining" the demon said. "You won't remember this anyway. Once I completely take over control over your body, you won't even know that you didn't want this."_

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face as his true memories from the past returned. He had remembered part of the past before but now that he had his body back and there wasn't a demon confusing him, it felt even worse.

"You kept me prisoner in my own body for fifty years" Blaine said quietly.

"No, I borrowed your body for fifty years. But see the good things. Like you stopped aging when my demon took over your body" Evelyn replied.

Blaine shook his head, unable to stop his tears.

"Don't cry, my darling" Evelyn said. "You were a perfect little helper. I knew from the moment I saw you on the market that you were the one I was looking for. So naive, so innocent."

"On the market?" Blaine asked.

"I was there" Evelyn said. "I was who sold your mother those roses."

"But..." Blaine fell silent as he finally understood.

"The old woman, yes" Evelyn nodded. "I planted the rest of my magic into those roses. They helped me survive for so long. But finally I'm free!"

She laughed maniacally, causing Blaine to back into the corner.

"I have my full strength back. Nobody can stop me now" Evelyn smiled.

Blaine looked around. He had to find a way out of here, now that he was just a mere human again, he had no chance against Evelyn and he had no doubt that she would kill him since she didn't need him anymore. Without thinking too much, he jumped up and ran towards the door but before he could reach it, Evelyn was in front of him again. Blaine gasped in horror and took a few step backwards.

"I'm not finished with you" Evelyn said and grabbed his arms, pulling Blaine back to her. "The best part is coming soon and I want you to be here to see it. I owe you so much for your help."

"Let me go!" Blaine said, struggling in the demon's grip.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't let you go" Evelyn said, pushing Blaine through the door. "You would ruin my fun and I can't let it happen."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked in fear as Evelyn led him downstairs and towards the stairs that led into the basement. "No! Not the basement, please. I..."

"You're scared of that place, I know" Evelyn said quietly. "Your father used to lock you up down there. How many nights did you spend there, shaking with fear and completely helpless?"

She pushed Blaine through the door and towards the cage.

"You screamed for help but nobody came to help you. You prayed for God to get you out of here or at least give you some light, so you wouldn't be so scared and alone" Evelyn whispered into his ear.

"You can't do this!" Blaine gasped as invisible hands grabbed and tossed him into the cage, locking the door securely.

"Oh, my poor boy. Locked up down here all alone" Evelyn smiled as she backed away. "Too bad I don't care."

"No!" Blaine screamed as the door closed behind her, leaving him in complete darkness.


	20. Author's note

Hi Everyone!

No, this is not a new chapter, just a short note because I don't want to keep you in the dark for weeks.

A few days ago, I was hit by a car and although it's nothing life-threatening, I've gotten some nasty injuries. Since my current condition doesn't allow me to continue working on my stories, I have to take a few weeks off.

I know that you're waiting for the new chapters and I promise I will be back soon, but right now I have to focus on recovering and get back to normal.

Thank you for your understanding.

Awela


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been a month but I'm finally back! Thanks to my long holiday, I had a lot of time to work on the details in my head (and yes, new stories, too), so I finished all the chapters in progress and now I'm proofreading them. Which means I'm updating half of my stories now, the other half later today, and then I will get back to my usual posting schedule.**

 **I would like to thank you all for your patience and kind words, you have no idea how much you helped me. You're amazing, guys!**

 **So this is the last chapter, there's only an epilogue left that I will post within the next few days. Hopefully this chapter answers all the remaining questions but if you still have one, leave me a comment.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt looked around nervously, glad that Cooper was standing right beside him, with a supportive hand on his shoulder. The whole town gathered together in front of the sheriff's office and from the looks they were giving him, Kurt knew that the news traveled fast and most of them knew what was going on. Or at least they had a theory of what could have happened and Kurt didn't like it at all.

"Silence!" the sheriff said as he stepped out of the building. "I guess you all know why we're here. Two weeks ago, when Kurt came back home, I talked to him. From that conversation, I found out that Kurt didn't remember what happened to him back at the manor, so I let him go home and take care of his injured father. Luckily, Burt Hummel is back and his injuries're healing fast. My dear friend asked for my help today because he found out that Kurt didn't tell me the truth the last time. I think I speak for everybody when I say we want to know everything, without lies this time."

He sent Kurt a hateful look and the boy gulped nervously, taking a step back.

"You know how dangerous that monster is, Kurt" the sheriff continued. "He killed so many people and it's time to fight back. You have to tell us everything you know about him, so we can kill him."

"What?" Kurt asked desperately. "No, you can't do that."

"Why not?" Burt asked. Kurt's eyes met his briefly but it hurt too much to look at his father. From all the people, he should have trusted and believed him. He was his father after all.

"You don't know anything about the manor" Kurt said.

"Really?" the sheriff asked, stepping closer. "Let's see what we know. For some reason – which I hope you will tell us – Blaine Anderson got powers that makes him faster and stronger than any other human. And he stopped aging, he still looks like fifty years ago, so I guess he became immortal. In return for his powers, he has to take the lives of innocent people."

"No, that's not how it happened" Kurt shook his head.

"He turned his black magic against us" the sheriff said.

"No, you have to let me explain!" Kurt said. "It's... It's not Blaine' fault, okay? Something bad happened to him but he didn't want it. There's something more dangerous in that house that caught him and held him prisoner for fifty years. I... We helped him get free of that monster but now he's alone in the house and he might be in danger. Please, just let us go. We have to get to him."

"Are you saying that Blaine Anderson is not the monster?" the sheriff asked.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "Cooper, tell them, please."

"Kurt's right" Cooper said as he stepped forward. "I don't know much about that thing but I was there when Blaine was turned. He was a kind, innocent boy before it happened and I'm sure it was against his will. Blaine would never hurt anyone."

"And who are you in this story, old man?" the sheriff asked.

"Cooper Anderson" Cooper said, stepping forward bravely.

There was a soft murmur running through the crowd as people started whispering, pointing and nodding towards Cooper. Some of them seemed afraid of him, others didn't seem to believe him.

"Cooper Anderson is dead" Jack Puckerman said. "When they brought Karofsky back, he was dying but before he left, he told us that everyone from the Anderson family and their servants were killed."

"Oh, yes. And we all believed for fifty years that Blaine was dead, too. Now we know that he's alive. Why is it so hard to believe that Cooper survived, too?" Kurt asked angrily. They didn't have time for this. Whatever happened to Blaine, he was in danger and he had to go back to help him.

"Look at me, Jack" Cooper said, smiling at the old man. "Yes, I remember you. I was so jealous back then because you could have any girl you wanted, more than me."

"Cooper" Kurt hissed.

"What?" Cooper shrugged. "That's true! He went through every maid in the house before he got married."

Kurt buried his face into his hands. Cooper wasn't helping at all and they weren't going anywhere with this pointless conversation.

"Cooper?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Great, right? I never thought I would see you again" Cooper smiled.

"Okay, this is sweet and all, but we should get back to the original topic" the sheriff said. "Mr Anderson, I'm sure you can help us with this case. You were there, tell us what happened."

"Uhm..." Cooper looked at Kurt for help.

"Just tell them what you know" Kurt said impatiently.

"Okay... So there was this girl, Evelyn. My parents wanted Blaine to marry her but he didn't want it. I talked to her and asked her to go away but she promised that she would talk to our parents and take care of everything."

"What did that girl do with all of this?" the sheriff asked in confusion.

"I don't know what she did but when we woke up the next morning, Blaine went completely crazy and started killing everyone. She has to be the one responsible for the happenings" Cooper said.

Kurt looked around desperately. They others didn't seem to agree with Cooper and Kurt couldn't blame them. They had no proof that Evelyn had done anything against Blaine.

"So Blaine killed his parents because they wanted him to marry that girl?" the sheriff asked.

"No" Kurt said, deciding that it was the best if he told them what he knew. "She was a witch. Or demon, I don't really know. She broke into Blaine's room that night and turned him into a monster against his will."

"How do you know that?" Cooper whispered.

"This is insane!" David Karofsky said. "They're lying, defending the monster."

"Monster?" Kurt asked. "That's rich coming from you. You chased me into the woods when you knew very well that I could die and left me there. Who's the real monster, Dave?"

People started whispering again, eyeing both Kurt and Karofsky cautiously. Karofsky, to save himself, started talking again.

"Don't you see what's going on?" he asked. "They're controlled by the beast, both of them. He's gotten into their minds and they can't think straight. I say we should lock them up."

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped.

"David might be correct" Paul Karofsky nodded. "You're blaming him but he isn't the person who's been terrorizing our town for fifty years. Blaine Anderson is the true enemy and we have to stop him, for once and for all."

The crowd roared in agreement and Kurt took a step back, shaking his head. They couldn't honestly think that Blaine was evil.

"Find the monster!"

"Kill him!"

"Save our children!"

"Kurt, we have to get out of here, fast" Cooper whispered, afraid of what was coming.

"True. Let's go" Kurt nodded. He grabbed Cooper's hand and turned around, ready to run but they were stopped by two guards blocking their way.

"You're not going anywhere" the sheriff said. "Lock them up and keep them there until this is over. We can't risk anything."

Kurt's arms were grabbed and twisted behind his back and from the corner of eyes he could see that Cooper was restrained as well. He struggled but couldn't free himself and soon he was dragged inside of the sheriff's office and then into the basement where the cells were.

"You're making a huge mistake!" he shouted.

But nobody was listening to him. He could hear the faint voices from outside as the sheriff ordered every available man to grab weapons and get back as soon as possible. He knew what it meant. They were going to try to kill Blaine and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

~ o ~

Blaine pressed his eyes closed, desperately trying to shut the horrible noises out of his head. He was sitting in the corner of the cage, curled up in a ball, pressing his hands to his ears. He had been alone in the room for God knew how long, with only his fears and the darkness around him. He was still crying but he didn't care. Nobody could see him and it felt better, even if just slightly.

He was so horribly scared of the basement. It was the scene of the most terrifying moments of his childhood, the place of desperation and fear, where there was no light or hope. No wonder the demon inside him had chosen this place to torture its victims. Nobody was able to stay sane too long down here, even if they weren't scared of darkness. But Blaine was. Since the first time his father had locked him into this room, he was so scared of darkness. And then there were the noises. If they came from somewhere else or just existed in his head, he wasn't sure. He heard screams, desperate calls for help, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He had been living his whole life as somebody's prisoner and it looked like he had to spend the rest of his days in a cage as well. It was driving him crazy. He felt as he was falling apart and there was nobody to help him get through this.

He wished he could see Kurt one more time... Since he had been freed from the demon, his real memories and the ones the demon had created started to seperate. There was still a huge mess in his head and he was certain that it would stay that way forever but the major things became clear for him. Thanks to whatever force up there, his feelings for Kurt remained just as strong as they had been. It was real. Kurt was real and everything that happened between them. He still loved Kurt and he knew that the boy loved him, too. Not the demon, the real Blaine. It was the only thing keeping him from insanity. Even if it only lasted for a few months, Kurt loved him.

"Ah, here you are. I need your help" Evelyn said as she strolled inside.

Blaine didn't even look up at her. He didn't care. But the demon stepped to the cage, reached through the bars and grabbed Blaine's jaw, forcing him to look up. When she saw the tears streaming down Blaine's cheeks, she smiled.

"Don't be so sad, my darling. This is a beautiful day" Evelyn said.

"Leave me alone" Blaine replied and tried to pull away but Evelyn kept him in a tight grip.

"Don't be rude, Blaine. I'm sharing the most important moments of my life with you, the least you can do is be happy for me" Evelyn said.

"Go to hell" Blaine said heatedly.

Evelyn smiled, showing her sharp fangs, and pulled Blaine closer. The boy's eyes widened with fear and struggled in the demon's grip to break free.

"I like this smell" Evelyn said, taking a deep breath. "Fear. The most powerful thing in you, humans."

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked tiredly. "Haven't you taken everything away from me already?"

"Not everything" Evelyn smiled. "But don't talk about business. I don't have much time left, those pumpkins are on their way here. I have to be ready to greet them."

She let go of Blaine and took a step back.

"What do you think... Should it be the red dress?" she asked, turning around. Suddenly, her clothes turned into a beautiful, long red dress, but it only lasted for a second. She turned around again and her dress changed into a blue one. "Or the blue?"

Blaine turned his head away.

"Answer me!" Evelyn shouted angrily.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked.

"You're right" Evelyn nodded slowly. "What does it matter when I will kill them all anyway?"

Blaine watched in horror as she threw back her head and laughed. He couldn't believe she was so heartless.

"I think the red one will be good" Evelyn said in the end. "Now that we have it out of the way... We have to take care of something else."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in fear, pressing his back to the cage.

Evelyn snapped her fingers, opening the cage's door. She took a few steps back, motioning for Blaine to step out but the boy didn't move.

"Oh, come on. I don't have the whole day" Evelyn said impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Evelyn ran her eyes up and down Blaine's body.

"I can practically taste your fear" she said, her eyes turning black. "I know I said that I would spare your life until this is over... But why should we wait when I would kill you anyway?"

Blaine's eyes widened with fear and backed away from the demon as far as he could.

"Get out" Evelyn said.

Blaine shook his head and didn't move. No, he couldn't give up without fight. If there was the slightest chance that he would see Kurt again, he had to fight.

"Stubborn child... And I thought you learnt your lesson from the last fifty years" Evelyn sighed, snapping her fingers again.

Invisible hands grabbed Blaine's arms and dragged him out of the cage. He was pulled through the whole room and then slammed to the wall, unable to move.

"Don't fight, Blaine. It will be over soon" Evelyn said as she took a few steps closer.

Blaine closed his eyes and turned his head away. He knew how it worked. Evelyn would try to kiss him and drain the life from his body. He had seen it so many times.

"Look at me."

Blaine's eyes snapped open at the new, unexpected voice. He should have known that it was just a trick but for a brief second, he truly believed that he could believe his eyes and he wasn't in the basement anymore, Evelyn disappeared and he was safe... with Kurt. He smiled as he reached out to touch the boy's cheek, he needed a proof that he wasn't dreaming.

"Kiss me, Blaine" he heard Kurt's angelic voice.

He leaned closer and almost let Kurt kiss him but then suddenly, Kurt's eyes turned black. Blaine gasped and pulled away, berating himself for being so stupid. It was Evelyn playing games with him. Kurt wasn't here and he wasn't saved. He was going to die.

"Damn it" Evelyn hissed, realising that her magic didn't last as long as she wanted to. "I have to work on it, right?"

She grabbed Blaine's hair and pressed her lips to the boy's. Blaine's eyes became impossibly wide as he felt the pain inside and the first wave of light left his body.

"That's it. Give me more" Evelyn said and leant back to feed from Blaine again.

Blaine mind became clouded and the pain seemed to lessen soon. He was still forced to see what was happening to him but it didn't feel so horrible anymore. As the energy was slowly drained from his body, his eyes closed and for a second, he could pretend that he wasn't here and this was just a nightmare.

"Damn" Evelyn said again and suddenly, she let go of Blaine and let him fell to the ground. "Can't I even feed in peace?"

She groaned and without sparing one more look for Blaine, she left. Blaine opened his eyes, looking around in disbelief. Was he... Was it really possible that... Was he still alive? He looked down at his body and although he could barely feel anything and he was so weak that he couldn't even sit up, it looked like he wasn't killed. Without hesitating for a second, he gathered his remaining strength and turned to his stomach, slowly dragging himself towards the door. He knew how he could end this for once and for all but he had to get to his roses first.

~ o ~

"Open the door!" Kurt shouted angrily, hitting the bars uselessly. They had been locked up and left alone a few hours ago. The place had gone awfully quiet as the men had left but it didn't mean Kurt would give up. He would get out of here and he didn't care how long he had to shout to get someone hear him.

"They can't hear us" Cooper said quietly from where he was sitting in the corner of the cell. He was too old for this, even if he had felt better in the few weeks.

"I don't care. We have to get out of here" Kurt said, shaking the bars. "This is a mistake! You have to let us out of here!"

"I think they're gone" Cooper said.

Kurt kicked the bars in frustration and turned around to face the older man.

"Don't you want to help me?" he asked. "They're gonna kill Blaine. We have to do something!"

"What do you want to do? Can you magically open the door or what?" Cooper snapped.

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They shouldn't fight, not when they didn't have anyone but each other.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just... This is unbelievable. We didn't do anything wrong, they shouldn't keep us here."

"They're scared of the unknown" Cooper shrugged. "It's not their fault. We would do the same in their place."

"I don't think so" Kurt replied stubbornly.

"Maybe it's the best for everyone. We couldn't have saved Blaine on our own but maybe the others will be able to stop that demon and save Blaine" Cooper said.

"I don't think so. From what Blaine told me about Evelyn, she's dangerous. And I'm sure there's more than what he knows about her. Something didn't seem right in his story" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

Kurt decided that he shouldn't mention that most of his assumptions came from his dreams.

"Blaine told me that Evelyn sneaked into his room that night and tried to force the change on him. Blaine said that he agreed in the end but I don't think it's true. He tried so hard to get free of his demon. I think Evelyn forced him into this and controlled his memories, so Blaine didn't know what he was doing" Kurt said.

"You think that it wasn't Blaine doing those things?" Cooper asked hopefully. "It would make sense. Blaine had never been aggressive before, he was a nice kid."

"The roses" Kurt said. "Something's wrong with the roses. When I touched them, I saw a pair of eyes between them. And then Blaine got angry and his eyes turned black. But when I kept him away from them, he was completely fine."

"He started acting strangely after you left" Cooper nodded. "He spent days in the garden..."

"Let me guess... With his roses?" Kurt asked.

"Damn" Cooper muttered.

"We have to get out of here, Cooper" Kurt said seriously. "I think we can stop this if we destroy those roses."

"Do you think it would stop the monster?"

Kurt turned around with wide eyes, not expecting this familiar voice from behind him. His father stepped out of the shadows where he had been hidden who knew how long and made his way to the cell.

"Dad..." Kurt whispered.

"I wanted to know the truth" Burt said. "I knew you didn't tell me everything."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but... this is complicated" Kurt said.

"I see" Burt nodded.

"You have to let us out of here" Kurt begged. "Please. We can stop this. We can kill the demon and save people. They don't know what they're dealing with, they aren't prepared. We have to go after them."

"What's going on between you and... him?" Burt asked carefully.

Kurt looked down, taking a deep breath. He knew that he had to tell his father everything if he wanted to get out of the cell.

"I love him" he admitted.

Burt sighed, shaking his head.

"I know what you're thinking but you don't know him" Kurt said.

"He killed people, Kurt. A lot of people" Burt said.

"He was forced to do that! Blaine was under the control of that demon for fifty years..."

"I get that" Burt interrupted. "I heard a lot about that boy and I believe you. But there's a possibility that you can't change him back. What if you stop this Evelyn but can't change Blaine back? What if he attacks you? Can you defend yourself against him?"

"Blaine would never hurt me" Kurt said.

"You can't be so sure, Kurt" Burt said, leaning closer to his son. "If that demon forced him to kill his own parents, do you honestly think that she wouldn't do that again?"

"Blaine's changed so much in the past few months" Kurt said quietly. "I don't know how he did it but he found a way to be himself again. I know that he can do it but he needs our help. He's in there all alone. Please, Dad."

"I can't watch my only son run into death. I'm sorry, Kurt" Burt said.

Before Kurt could protest, he disappeared from their eyes.

"You can't do that!" Kurt shouted after him.

"Kurt..." Cooper started as he joined him at the door.

"Not now, Coop..."

"Kurt, your father left the keys" Cooper pointed down at the ground.

Kurt followed his gaze and had to admit that Cooper was right. At some point of their conversation, Burt must have dropped the keys and didn't notice it.

"I like him" Cooper smiled as he crouched down to get the keys.

"It was an accident" Kurt sighed.

"Was it?" Cooper asked with a raised eyebrow. "He said that he couldn't watch you get yourself killed but he didn't say that he wouldn't allow you to go after Blaine."

Kurt went through the conversation in his head again and smiled. Cooper must have been right. It could have been too much for his father but he trusted his son enough to help him escape.

"Let's go" Kurt said impatiently. "We don't have much time."

~ o ~

Finn was walking quietly in the crowd of men marching towards the manor, pressing his knife tightly to his chest. He wasn't a soldier, he barely knew how to use his weapon and he was so nervous. Most of the others were excited to finally get rid of the beast but he was so worried. Something didn't seem right and he had a bad feeling that their mission wouldn't be so easy. He couldn't get Kurt's words out of his head. He knew that the world wasn't as simple as it mostly seemed, there were creatures hidden in the shadows, things he and other simple people in the town couldn't understand.

Even the forest seemed wrong. It was too quiet and dark, completely silent and he wanted nothing but turn back, run home and hide until this day was over. Maybe he was weak but he was scared of the manor. So many people had been killed by the beast, why would they be different? And what if Kurt was right and there was a powerful creature behind all of this? What if they would be killed before they could reached the place?

"We're almost there" the sheriff said, pointing at the high walls in front of them.

Finn gulped nervously, eyeing the large walls. He had no idea how they would get through it. From what he had heard earlier, there were no gates anymore, so they had to climb over. It was so wrong. What if that thing waiting for them inside knew that they were coming? If it was strong enough to change the building and the fence, it meant that the monster had powerful magic, something none of them was familiar with.

"Get ready with the ropes. We have to climb over the walls" the sheriff ordered.

Finn stayed back, waiting for the first row of men disappear behind the walls. Then the other. And the next. He didn't hear screams from the other side which had to be good. For now, at least.

He took a deep breath and walked to the rope hanging in front of him. Climbing over the wall was easy, he had practiced it several times through his childhood years. He found himself on the top of the wall in no time and jumped down, landing hard on his feet.

"Look at this" Puck said from beside him, nodding towards the house.

Finn's eyes widened with fear as he looked up at the huge building. He barely recognized the house because of the black material covering every wall, hiding all the windows and doors. Kurt and Cooper had been right. Something was very wrong with this place.

"Alright, everyone" the sheriff said. "Be quick and silent. We have to find Blaine Anderson and kill him. He's behind this."

The men nodded in agreement, some of them taking a few steps forward.

"Are you ready?" the sheriff asked.

"More than ready, sweetheart" a woman's voice came from inside.

Finn watched in horror as the dark material around the house started moving and a woman stepped out where he assumed the door had been. She was a beautiful young woman or she could have been without her long fangs and black eyes.

"I've been waiting for you forever" the woman smiled, snapping her fingers.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared from around the house and gathered in front of her. She snapped her fingers again and with unnatural speed, the shadows left her, speeding through the garden right towards them.

"God" Finn whispered.

As the shadows got closer to them, Finn was able to take out their faces. They had bright red eyes and sharp teeth, just like that woman and their smiles... Finn was so terrified that he couldn't even move. It wasn't just one demon they had to deal with. There were hundreds of them.

~ o ~

Kurt and Cooper ran as fast as they could which was way too slow for Kurt who had to stop a few times because Cooper couldn't make his legs move any longer. Even with the adrenaline running through his veins, Cooper was too old and completely out of practice, he could barely breath but tried to keep up with the boy. They were way behind the others and if they couldn't get to Blaine in time... That would be horrible.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the high walls around the manor. Kurt looked up in worry, hearing noises of battle from the other side.

"What should we do now?" Cooper asked when he was able to catch his breath.

"We have to climb over the wall and get inside, preferably without being noticed" Kurt said.

"I thought you had a better plan" Cooper said.

"Since none of us has magical powers, that's the only way" Kurt sighed.

"Alright. Let's go" Cooper said as he walked to the wall.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Kurt asked.

"My brother's in there" Cooper said. "Besides, I can't let you go alone. Blaine would kill me if I let you die."

Kurt smiled, glad that at least Cooper was with him. They walked to the wall and with Kurt's help, Cooper climbed up first. The others had left some ropes for them but the older man wasn't strong enough to climb up alone. Once Cooper reached the top of the wall, Kurt grabbed the rope and climbed up beside him.

"Dear God" Cooper whispered as he took in his surroundings.

There were dozens of men fighting against dark shadows all over the garden and some others lying on the ground, unmoving. Kurt gulped nervously as he saw the injured people and what seemed like hundreds of shadows over them. As his eyes wandered up to the house, he gasped. There was that horrible woman from his nightmares, standing at the front door, watching the scene in front of her in delight.

"Evelyn" Cooper said, confirming Kurt's worrisome thoughts.

"Let's find Blaine first. We have to get him out of here safely before dealing with her" Kurt said and jumped down from the wall.

With his help, Cooper landed on the ground as well and they started running towards the house. If they were lucky, they could make it to the kitchen's door without being noticed or killed. They slowly made their way through the fighting humans and shadows whose shapes were too human-like but none of them stopped to have a better look of them and let the shadows scare them. They almost reached the door when Cooper screamed and suddenly, he disappeared from beside Kurt.

"Cooper!" Kurt shouted as he turned around.

Apparently, one of their enemies noticed them and now that creature had Cooper on the ground, squeezing the man's neck.

"Let him go!" Kurt said, hitting that thing with his bare hands.

"Go" Cooper tried to say but it was hard with the hands on his neck.

Out of nowhere, a knife appeared and went through the creature's neck. It let out a horrible scream and disappeared from their sight. Kurt looked up at the owner of the knife and almost laughed in relief when he saw that it was Finn.

"They only die if you stab them on their necks" Finn shrugged.

"Finn" Kurt cried out, hugging his stepbrother.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked. He didn't seem angry anymore, more like he was glad to see his stepbrother alive.

"We know how to end this" Kurt said.

"But we have to find Blaine first" Cooper continued.

"Have you seen him?" Kurt asked hastily.

"No" Finn said. "You were right, Kurt. That woman..."

"I know. We have to find Blaine" Kurt said impatiently.

"He must be inside. If he is still... you know" Finn said.

"We will find him. We have to" Kurt said.

"I'm coming with you" Finn said.

They didn't have time to discuss it, so Kurt simply nodded and walked inside, shutting the door once the others were in the kitchen, too.

"Let's go separated ways, it will be faster. Finn, go upstairs. Cooper..." Kurt stopped as he looked at the older man. Cooper could barely stand on his feet, it would be wrong to leave him alone. "You're coming with me."

"Where?" Cooper asked.

"The basement. Blaine should be locked up somewhere and our best options are his room and the cages down there" Kurt said.

"Alright. Let's go" Finn said.

They made their way together into the hall, exchanging worried looks as the horrible sounds from outside became louder. Kurt gulped again, forcing himself not to peek inside to see the battle, grabbed Cooper's arms and ran through the hall towards the basement. They slowly walked down the stairs, afraid of what they would find there. From all the shadows outside, they expected some of those creatures inside of the house as well. They were only halfway when Kurt grabbed Cooper's arm and stopped him, pointing at the ceiling. They had to get weapons. Cooper nodded and they silently walked back upstairs.

The dining room was their best option, it was close and there were a few old daggers on the wall. It was just decoration but Kurt hoped they could be useful. Blaine surely had other weapons in the house but they had no time to find them. He grabbed one dagger and handed Cooper the other, then they walked back to the stairs together.

"Can you hear that?" Cooper whispered.

Kurt nodded. There was somebody in the basement. They could hear the slow footsteps heading towards the stairs.

"On three" Kurt said, raising his dagger. "One... Two... Three!"

He jumped down the last few stairs and was ready to stab his opponent. He prepared himself for the sight of another horrible creature but to his surprise, he knew the person in front of him perfectly.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, throwing his arms around the man.

Blaine groaned and fell back, unable to support his and Kurt's weight at the same time. He could barely stand on his feet and the impact sent him back down onto the ground. He winced in pain as Kurt landed on him but his grimance immediately turned into a smile as he put his arms around the boy.

"You're here" he said.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you here" Kurt said. "What happened?"

"Evelyn. She's back" Blaine said.

"We figured out" Cooper snorted. "There's kind of a party out there."

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"We don't have time for this" Kurt said impatiently.

"She did that to me" Blaine said quietly. "It was her to whole time. She forced me to do those things."

"I know" Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I was imprisoned in my own body for fifty years" Blaine continued. "I fought against it. I swear, Kurt, I tried to..."

"I know, honey" Kurt interrupted him. Blaine was too weak and they didn't have time for this anyway.

"I have to get to the roses. The dark red ones... She sold them to my mother. Her power comes from them. I have to destroy the roses, that's the only way to defeat her" Blaine explained.

"I thought so" Kurt muttered. "Alright. Cooper will help you get out of here. I will take care of the roses."

"I can't let you do it, it's too dangerous!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you can barely stand on your feet. There's no way you can do it" Kurt sighed and pressed his lips to Blaine's, pulling him close. "I will be careful, I promise."

"Kurt..."

Blaine tried to grab his arms to stop him but Kurt got up in no time and took a few steps back.

"I can't lose you. Not now" Kurt shook his head. "We will survive this. We have to."

"Kurt!" Blaine reached out towards him but the boy turned around and ran back to the stairs.

"Alright, little brother, let's..."

"We have to go after him" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you heard him..."

"Evelyn will kill him! We can't let it happen!" Blaine said, fighting to get back to his feet.

"Fine" Cooper sighed. "But if you die, I will kill you."

"Deal" Blaine smiled and let his brother help him back to a standing position.

~ o ~

The battle outside seemed to come to the end. A few humans were still fighting but most of them was either on the ground or restrained by the shadows. Kurt had little chance to get to the roses without being noticed but he had to take the risk. It was their only chance to survive.

He stayed beside the wall as he walked forward carefully. He couldn't see Evelyn anywhere and it seemed like her creatures didn't follow him either which didn't seem right but Kurt had no time to think about it. He passed the last row of bushes and walked into the rose garden when he finally realised that he was in great trouble. As he passed through the first rose bushes and looked at the one he was searching for, he found himself face to face with the woman he wanted to avoid the most.

"When I thought you wouldn't come..." Evelyn shook her head.

"I'm gonna kill you" Kurt said confidently, raising the dagger in his hand.

Evelyn threw back her head and laughed.

"You want to kill me with that?" she smiled. "Cute."

"Don't underestimate me" Kurt said, his voice a lot more confident than how he felt.

"You're just a simple boy from the town. You might have touched Blaine's heart but it's too little to defeat me" Evelyn said.

"Is that so? Then why didn't you kill me? I know you were here the whole time" Kurt said, trying to win time to figure out how to get to the roses before Evelyn could stop him.

"I was" Evelyn nodded. "I wanted to kill you first but Blaine didn't let me. You know, he had to kill those people to feed _me_. I was too weak to hunt on my own, couldn't hold my body together long enough, but thanks to Blaine I slowly got my power back. And then you came into the picture."

"And Blaine tried to get rid of you" Kurt said, taking a careful step forward.

"Oh, he alway tried to, I was used to it" Evelyn shrugged. "But as you two got closer to each other, I noticed something interesting. Blaine barely hunted anymore but still, his energy was stronger than before. He fell in love with you and you made him happy, which made me happy, too. I was cursed to live without my whole powers for fifty years. It's a long time, even for someone as old as I am. But after a while, I couldn't get anything out of Blaine. Believe me, I tried but it seemed like he blocked his powers from me. I was impatient, I saw how strong he became and I had to get that energy. I was planning how to kill you when your father came into my woods and I got a better idea. I only needed you to break Blaine's heart, one way or another, it wasn't important for me. So I made sure your father met my dear furry friends."

"It was you?" Kurt gasped. "You... you almost killed my father!"

"That was the plan" Evelyn shrugged, not really caring.

Kurt knew that he should have stayed calm but he just couldn't. He was so angry. This woman had hurt the two most important people in his life and she tried to destroy their chance for a better life. He had to stop her, immediately.

He wasn't thinking as he surged forward, slamming the dagger down towards the woman's chest. Evelyn's eyes turned black and she growled as she grabbed Kurt's wrist, squeezing it tighly. Kurt screamed when he heard a crack and pain shot through his arm. He was pretty sure that the demon broke his wrist.

"Idiot! You thought you could stop me?" Evelyn smiled, tightening her grip on Kurt's wrist. "I will kill you right in front of him. I will make him watch..."

Suddenly, she screamed and let go of Kurt's wrist, pressing her hands to her chest instead. Kurt fell to the ground and watch with wide eyes as two blades cut through the demon's body.

"Kurt, the roses!" Blaine shouted from behind her.

"Blaine, what..."

He finally understood and knew what he had to do. It was Blaine and Cooper holding up the demon to win him enough time to get to the roses since he was the only person close enough to them. Kurt pressed his lips together, avoiding the sharp pain in his wrist and stood up, getting the dagger from the ground. He didn't hesitate for a second, put all of his strength into the movement and stabbed the dagger deep into the rosebush.

"No!" Evelyn screamed and pushed Blaine and Cooper away, sending them flying back.

Kurt raised his arm and stabbed again and again, completely terrified from the demon's voice getting closer to him. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the garden became lighter as the shadows slowly disappeared and a strange light appeared around Evelyn. But she was still on her feet, heading towards him.

Kurt stabbed the dagger into the rosebush again, just as Blaine got back to his feet and jumped onto the back of Evelyn to stop her. She reached up to grab Blaine's arm and push him away again when the light around her became so strong that it blinded them all for a second. She screamed again and Kurt fell to the ground, losing his senses for a brief moment.

Then, suddenly, everything was quiet. Kurt opened his eyes and got back to his feet when he saw that Blaine was on the ground, not moving, and Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Blaine! Blaine!" he shouted, shaking the man.

"Kurt, stop" Blaine groaned, hissing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I'm not sure" Blaine said. "God, why does it hurt so much?"

"What hurts?" Kurt asked.

"Everything" Blaine answered.

"Is she gone?" Cooper asked as he slowly made his way towards them. He seemed fine or at least he didn't have any injuries but his legs were shaking.

"Yes" Blaine smiled weakly.

"Great" Cooper said and to their surprise, he sat down beside Blaine and then lay down, closing his eyes.

"Cooper, what are you doing?" Kurt frowned.

"I'm dead tired" Cooper said, yawning.

"And you want to sleep here?" Kurt laughed.

"Why not?" Cooper shrugged. "It's not like we can go inside."

Kurt and Blaine slowly turned around, their eyes widening when they took in the sight in front of them. The slightly uncared but still beautiful house was nowhere to be found, only the remainings of a few walls confirmed that someday, there really had been a building.

"Where's our house?" Blaine practically shrieked.

"Evelyn's gone and so is her magic" Cooper explained. "Or she was so angry with us for killing her that she destroyed the house. I'm not sure."

"How can you be so calm? This place is our home!" Blaine said.

"Not anymore, little brother" Cooper said. "And it wasn't for a long time. To be honest, I don't care at all. We are finally free, that's all what matters."

Blaine looked at Kurt, a huge smile spreading on his face.

"Free" he whispered. "I'm free."

"You are" Kurt nodded, smiling.

Blaine slowly pushed himself up enough to grab Kurt's uninjured hand and pull him down onto the ground beside him, so he could pull him into his arms and kiss him. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and now that he had it, there was no human or demon in the world who could destroy it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone!**

 **We've reached the end of this story. I know it's bittersweet but The Manor is just that kind of story.**

 **Thank you for your support, for favouriting and following this story, the dozens of comments and PMs.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt slammed his arm over his eyes, trying to block out the light, groaning tiredly. He knew that it was time to wake up but he was still so tired... He should have gone to bed earlier the previous night but he had been too excited, he couldn't fall asleep and had spent most of the night watching Blaine.

"Good morning" Blaine said quietly. Kurt could practically _hear_ him smile.

"Five more minutes" Kurt muttered.

Warm arms sneaked around him and he felt Blaine's lips on his forehead.

"Wake up, love. There's so much we have to do today" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt sighed and finally opened his eyes, looking at Blaine.

Since they had gotten back from the manor, Blaine and Cooper stayed with them because they had had nowhere else to go. Burt hadn't been too happy that Blaine slept in Kurt's bed, especially after his son had gotten back from the manor with a broken arm and the older man had blamed Blaine for everything that had happened to them, but Kurt was stubborn as always and after a while, Burt Hummel started accepting his choice. He and Blaine were mostly fine now and the boys knew that that was the most they could get from Burt.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. And terrified" Kurt admitted. "This is a big step."

"It is" Blaine nodded. "Are you sure you still want it?"

"That's the only way" Kurt said and sat up on his bed.

After getting dressed, the boys left Kurt's room and stepped out of the room to greet their family. Cooper and Burt were already awake, sitting outside and arguing about something. Cooper liked staying with the Hudmels. He and Burt had become friends quickly and seemed happy to finally live freely. He had even found a few of his old friends still alive and fitted in relatively easily. People liked him but it was no surprise. Cooper Anderson had been popular before and he hadn't lost his charm during his years in the manor.

"Good morning, boys" Cooper greeted them.

"Good morning" Kurt said as he joined them.

Blaine stayed behind, still uncomfortable around Burt. The man didn't make his days easier in the town, although both of them tried to work on their issues. The fact that Kurt's arm was still in a cast didn't really help and Blaine got nervous every time when Burt looked at Kurt's injured arm and then sent him one of those dangerous looks. It was only a moment but Blaine caught it again before Burt forced out a small smile.

"Are you ready for the trip?" Burt asked, looking at Blaine again.

Oh, yes. If things hadn't been too complicated already, Kurt and Blaine had declared that they would leave town and start a new life somewhere else. It had been entirely Kurt's idea. Blaine had tried to fit in, really, but people couldn't accept him. He had tried to get a job but the only man who had been willing to work with him – probably because of the long talk with his son – was Burt Hummel. Blaine had agreed with it instantly and had spent most of his days in Burt's little shop. Back then, he had believed that things could get better.

But they hadn't.

Once people had found out that the 'monster' was working for Burt, the old customers had started disappearing and Blaine had had to give up his job because it would have destroyed Burt's business completely. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as his brother and although nobody told him anything, he knew that people hated him.

No wonder, though. Only a few people knew what had really happened at the manor on that horrible day and most of the stories the others spread clearly showed Blaine as a monster, someone who had made a deal with a demon and killed people in return of power.

Those who had survived that day didn't really talk. It was hard for all of them and nobody blamed them. Thirteen men had been killed, two had died of their injuries a few days later, and nobody had come back unhurt. There were lucky ones like Finn who had only gotten a scar on his right cheek, but most of them were permanently damaged. The town had been quiet for weeks after that horrible day, those who had been there tried to get over what they had seen and the others had just tried to get used to their new lives without being afraid of the forest anymore but living in the same town as the man who had destroyed so many lives.

Blaine couldn't deal with the guilt. Even if Kurt, Carole, Finn and of course, Cooper were all on his side, trying to help him through the difficulties of his new life, Blaine knew that he didn't belong here. He would never belong. His story would be passed down to the newer generations and he would be an outsider forever. That was why Kurt had come up with his plan, surprising all of them.

"I guess so" Blaine replied quietly, not meeting Burt's eyes. He knew that the man hated him for taking his son away from him. Again.

"You don't have to go, you know" Carole said as she joined them outside. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Carole, but I think it's time for us to leave and start a new life" Blaine said, smiling weakly. "Who knows... maybe we can be happy somewhere else. I want to make up for everything I did in the past and give Kurt and Cooper what they need."

"Blaine, we all know it wasn't your fault" Kurt said and the others, except for Burt, nodded in agreement. Kurt glared at his father who reluctantly nodded.

"Don't blame yourself, kid" Burt said in the end, trying to make his son happy. It wasn't like he could stop Kurt love Blaine and they were going to leave soon... He should at least try to get along with his son's love.

"Uhm... There's something I have to tell you" Cooper said hesitantly. "I'm not going with you."

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"Yes, well... I'm too old for that trip and Burt offered me to stay, so..." Cooper shrugged.

Another thing that made Blaine feel guilty. Back at the manor, Cooper had started getting younger or at least seemed to be younger but the process had stopped with Evelyn's death. With her magic gone, there was nothing that could help Cooper. He didn't have much time left, maybe a few years, when Blaine was still young and had a whole life waiting for him. He felt so bad that he couldn't help his brother. Cooper deserved a better life, too.

"Hey, don't be sad" Cooper laughed, punching his brother's arm lightly. "I will be fine. I have Burt, Carole and Finn watch over me. Besides, I ran into Adalyn S. Pierce the other day."

"Adalyn, huh?" Kurt smiled knowingly, remembering Cooper's story about the woman.

"She might be a little bit older but she's still beautiful" Cooper smiled. "Aaand her husband passed away a few weeks ago, isn't it amazing?"

"No, it's horrible" Blaine said, glaring at Cooper in disbelief.

"Just do me a favour and leave that poor widow alone for a while" Kurt said.

"You're no fun, boys" Cooper said, shaking his head.

"Isn't she too old for you?" Burt wondered.

"I always loved older women" Cooper smiled. "We will be a perfect couple. We were always meant for each other."

"If you say so" Blaine sighed.

After a huge breakfast Carole made for them and going through their belongings, Kurt and Blaine got ready for their journey. They only had two bags with clothes and food Carole packed them, and some money Burt gave them to start a new life. It was enough for their food and accommodation until they found a job.

"Are you sure you want this?" Carole asked in concern as they all stepped out of the house.

"This is the only way, Carole" Kurt smiled sadly.

"I know, but... Just be careful, alright?" Carole asked.

"Of course" Kurt said and hugged her tightly.

"Take care, little brother" Finn said, joining his mother and stepbrother.

"You too. And make sure Dad and Cooper don't do anything stupid" Kurt said.

"Hey!" Burt and Cooper said in unison.

"Sorry" Kurt smiled and stepped away from the others to go to his father. He took a deep breath, blinking rapidly as he felt the familiar burning sensation in his eyes, afraid that he would start crying. From his family, he would miss his father the most. He wished he could stay with him but he knew it was impossible. He belonged to Blaine and couldn't live without him.

"I will miss you" Burt said, fighting back his own tears as he pulled his son into a tight hug. "You can come back whenever you want. Both of you."

He looked at Blaine and after a second of hesitation, he pulled the young man into his arms for a brief hug.

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said as he pulled away, taking another deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked when Kurt took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"You will come to visit, right?" Cooper asked, unusually seriously. He was so used to his brother's presence, it was hard to imagine his days without Blaine.

"Of course" Blaine said. "And we will write as soon as we find a place for ourselves."

They stayed there for a few more minutes, watching their families in silence. It was a huge step to take and both of the boys were scared of the unknown, no matter how confident they tried to look. It was Kurt who finally made the first step forward, pulling Blaine with him. They walked down the street silently, looking back in every few seconds, smiling at their families and trying to shut out all the other faces around them. There were too many people out there, their expressions mostly relieved or even happy. It broke Kurt's heart that the people he had known from his birth were so glad to get rid of him and the man he loved. It felt so wrong. They had saved them after all, none of them deserved this in return.

When they reached the woods, Kurt sighed in relief. They were finally alone, they didn't have to pretend that they were fine and weren't scared of the uncertain future. They didn't have to pretend that they didn't see those idiots counting back the seconds until their leaving. It was just the two of them now and he wasn't afraid of letting Blaine see his tears. As exciting as the idea of a new life seemed, he would miss his family badly. Blaine must have felt the same way because he kept his eyes on the ground and didn't say a word for a long time.

As they walked further into the forest, they found a way too familiar path that made both of them stop. Kurt looked at Blaine in concern and than at the ruins of the house between the trees. They couldn't see too much and maybe it was for the best. It was the place where Blaine had grown up after all, he must have missed it even after everything that had happened here.

"Do you want to go closer? To... to say goodbye?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine watched the ruins for a while, considering the offer but in the end, he shook his head.

"No" he said quietly. "That place means nothing but pain to me. I want to forget it ever existed."

Kurt nodded sadly. Blaine was right, if he had been in his place, he would have felt the same way.

"Come on, love" Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Our future's waiting for us."

Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine closer to kiss him. He should see things from a different perspective. His life wasn't over at all, it was just starting. There was a whole world waiting for them and no matter what would happen, it could just be better than here.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

"I thought it would be a good way to start our new life" Kurt smiled.

Blaine thought about it for a moment and then a huge smile spread across his face.

"It definitely is."


End file.
